Growing up is a bliss
by Kalecgosbluelight
Summary: Responsibility is something that we all have to learn, and Gumball learned that being responsible isn't just about finishing homework and doing house chores. A little change is all we need to make the people around us to be happy, and through harsh breaks up and doubting one self-worth. Gumball realized that making everyone happy is what he stood for. This story contains incest.
1. Start of a new

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball, if I did I would have make Gumball slightly more serious and have a more anime style to it.**

 **Hello fellow reader, welcome to my first story of The Amazing World Of Gumball. First and foremost I would like to clarify that my other story that I deleted would be posted back after I rewrite it again, I apologize firsthand to the people who look forward to my twincest pokemon story. (Ash/Leaf paring)**

 **With that cast aside, this story may have incest in it, depending on how the story goes and how the plot develops I might make it a Gumball/Nicole pairing, however keep in mind that it's not set in stone yet and I may change the paring. On a second note, I've decided to use _anthropomorphic / anime_ like versions of TAWOG. Reason? It's easier for me to write the story and makes the story more interesting, as you can visualized each scenario or situation in your own creative way.**

 **And yes, you guys can refer me as the guy who will write incest stories (Yeah... I'm not proud of that), give or take either I don't really care. (except I do) This is fanFICTION after all, it's fiction so it's not real. Just to be sure I labelled one big Warning just in case people skipped the whole entire thing.**

 **WARNING: This story MAY contain content of incest, so if you are uncomfortable with this story kindly leave for your sake. Also I don't want to any reviews that flame this stories for just having content like incest.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

Morning, a wonderful start to a wonderful day. The warm sunlight that sips through your bedroom window that signals a brand new day. Untold and unknown surprises and exciting moments always awaits us! Don't you just like it when morning arrives and fill is with hope, dreams and-

'Morning... Monday morning.' A pair of blue cat ears twitched before it flopped downwards pitifully. Pushing away what seems like the worst day of the week, Gumball who's sleep was abruptly interrupted by the sounds of his morning alarm clock going off groaned loudly and blinked his eyes in quick succession. The first thing he saw in the morning was the pile of dirty clothes that he and his brother collected over the past few days. Speaking of which, Gumball looked at the bed that Darwin slept, it was decided by their mom to give Darwin his own bed instead of a fishing bowl, seeing as he have grown out of it. Noticing Darwin's absence on his bed, Gumball look around the room with his semi close eyes. His vision were still blurry, not fully awake yet.

"Morning Gumball!" Gumball slowly turned to the direction of the voice, he saw Darwin standing in front of their room door with a toothbrush in his hand. His emerald green eyes always displayed his cheerful and positive attitude that was admired by so many. Gumball managed a smiled and mouth a "good morning" before yawning.

"Morning buddy, sleep well?" Darwin gave a happy nod and resume brushing his teeth, he looked at the clock it read 6:30 AM. Darwin goggled his mouth and spit it out in the bathroom sink. Looking at himself at a mirror, he gave a clean smile to himself to signal a good day is ahead of him, one of his favorite morning routines. Afterwards Darwin raised his shirt and smelled his orange t-shirt before nodding, it smelled clean so he won't even bother to change it, same goes with gumball as he smelled his sweater, his blue tail swayed in the air nonchalantly.

"Gumball! Darwin! It's time for school!" Wincing from hearing their little sister's loud voice shouting at them, Gumball and Darwin look at each other before they grinned.

"Last one down is a rotten egg!" Both of them shouted in unison as they ran downstairs, almost tripping in the process. Their mother Nicole who was preparing breakfast for the family look at the two of them with a sigh, she was used to their childish behaviour but it still annoy her no less.

"What's for breakfast Mrs mom?" Darwin asked with a cheerful smile on his face, he looked at Gumball and gave a smirk to him, he beat him to the dining table. Gumball shot a glare at him before smiling sheepishly as Darwin offered a hand to him.

"Pancakes, now where's your father?" Nicole asked as she pour maple syrup over Darwin's plate of pancakes, Darwin was just licking his lips as he looked at the maple syrup goodness, he hopped onto the chair and held the fork so tightly it began to bend.

"He's waking up mom."Anais said as she walked down the stairs calmly with Daisy in her hand, her cute and small figure always masked her fierce temper that she inherited from her mother. she looked at her two brothers who were busy stuffing pancakes into their mouth and sighed.

"Oh dear." Nicole sighed and picked her daughter up and placed her on the chair, giving her a morning hug in the process.

"Is that pancakes I smell!?" A loud cheery voice boomed, followed by the sounds of footsteps stomping that cause the whole house to shake with every step. Darwin who mastered liquid dynamics (I make this part up) managed to juggle his glass of milk with superb skill.

"Yeah it is dad." Gumball said between his bites as he looked at his father, Richard. Richard had heart in his eyes and rubbed his hands together and gave a cave man shout. Nicole very slowly and carefully stacked up the pancakes that was near the height of a mountain for her husband.

Well that was an understatement.

While Richard was busy stuffing himself with food, Nicole looked at Gumball who was having a competition with Darwin to see who finished their pancakes the fastest.

"So Gumball I got a call from principal Brown, and he said you got detention today." The monotone voice from his mother caused Gumball to stop eating his pancake, he slowly look at his mother who gave him a cold stare. Darwin and Anais stopped eating and looked at their mother, it was no surprise to hear from their mother that their brother has detention, it was a total norm now.

"Err..." Crap she knows.

"What did he do to get himself in detention mom?" Anais asked curiously, Gumball sighed and sunk into his chair.

"Principal Brown didn't say but he said it was serious, so Gumball what did you do!?" Gumball toyed the pancake with his fork and avoided eye contact with his mother. Gumball hated when his mother looked at him angrily, but he hated more when she gave a look of disappoinntment.

"Gumball I'm talking to you!' Nicole raised her voice, Darwin and Anais look at Gumball, they were quite surprise of Gumball's stoic expression. His facial expression didn't change or wavered in the slightest.

"I did what I had to do... I'm not surprise that I'm getting detention for what I did." The family was shocked, each of them has their reason. For Anais, the tone her brother used sound mature and even intellectual. For Darwin, it was the first time he heard Gumball said something so serious. For Nicole, whenever her son is in trouble he would normally smile sheepishly or be scared but now, he looked like he did something... as if it was an act of justice, that what he did was right.

'This can't be right...' Nicole looked at him before putting her hands on her hips.

"What did you do Gumball?" Nicole asked cautiously and chose her words carefully. Gumball raised his head and smiled for a brief moment before frowning.

"Promise that you won't get mad?" It was a line that Gumball would always used.

"You know I can't promise you that." Nicole crossed her arms and stare at her son, Darwin and Anais was just looking at him worriedly. Richard was just eating, he was concerned of course but food won over him.

"I-I punched Tina."

...

...

"What?" Nicole asked in shock, it wasn't the fact that her son punched someone, it was the fact that her little gumball punched a giant T-rex.

'Did he punched her till she was flying out of the room or a punch that will make an ant laugh?' Nicole really wanted to know despite knowing it was wrong, she was extremely curious but knew it wasn't the time for it.

"I know it sounds bad, but she was bullying Bobert and I kinda snapped, Robert has been such a good friend lately, he's my tutor for math and science-."

"Wait wait wait, Bobert is your tutor for math and science?" Anais asked with her sockets wide open, why on earth would Robert teach gumball math and science?!

"Well yeah, I asked him too, anyway I-"

"You asked him to teach you math and science?!" Anais shouted loudly, Nicole and Darwin too was also shocked of Gumball's sudden change. Anais was panting as she stared at her brother with a "no no no this can't be happening!"

"Well I was failing my grades and I do want to improve my grades you know." Gumball said with a huff.

"Since when do you care about your grades dude?" Gumball looked at Darwin before he smiled.

"Well I didn't but something has happened to me lately... I feel like I should change and be more responsible." Nicole almost fainted, she never thought in her life that Gumball would said those few words, well with such sincerity of course.

"What have you done to the real Gumball?" Anais asked seriously, though deep down she was very afraid that something had happened to him... maybe someone was trying to impersonate Gumball! Could it be an alien? Or a shapeshifter or a-

'I'm thinking like Gumball now...' Anias snapped herself out of it, god she missed him now.

"You are looking at him sis." Gumball patted Anais head, who shot him a look, he never really showed that much affection to her, not physically at least.

"Mom I'm sorry I punched Tina, however I would be lying if I said that I regretted it. You can ground me if you want but my cause and my beliefs still remains firm." Gumball said that last part more loudly, as if he has practiced it over dozen and dozen of times. Nicole was shaking in fear, this was too much! Her little boy was growing too much! And the fact he said that last sentence was making her head spin.

"Gumball...you..." Anais was dumbfounded, what happened to him? What happened to her idiot brother? Should she call the ambulance?

"W-Well I mean you punched Tina... did she hurt you?" She knew that it was wrong for Gumball to punch someone, but she was worried that Tina inflicted any injuries to her son.

"Nah she was just shocked that's all, she then just left." Gumball said while continue stuffing pancakes in his mouth, he was very well aware of the fact that his family is looking at him concernedly, even Darwin put his hands on his forehead to see if he himself is having a fever.

"I-I see, well you are grounded, no video games, computers or TV!" Nicole retain her composure before shouting, but there was hardly any anger in it. Gumball nodded sadly, of course no entertainment. He finished his pancakes and smirked at Darwin before he stood up, Darwin pouted as he forgot about the competition he had with Gumball.

"I'm going outside for a little while, just to catch the morning sun." He stood up and took the house keys from the living room's table, he exited the house and saw the bright morning sun, with a smile he closed the door behind him shut.

...

"M-Mom? What's wrong with Gumball?" Anais just can't wrapped her head around this, no science or logic could explain what happened to gumball.

"I think Gumball is just growing up..." Nicole laid back on her chair and looked at her children who had a worried look on their faces, she gave Richard a brief look who looked at the family seriously. Nicole raised her eyebrow, was Richard interested of Gumball's well being?

"Honey do you have more pancakes?" Nicole sighed, of course not, it was too good to be true.

"No Richard." Richard slumped dejectedly before rubbing his stomach.

"But I'm still hungry..." Nicole ignored her husband and focused her attention on her children.

"You mean he is hitting puberty?" Anais said softly, the thought seemed impossible with Gumball, but she was proved wrong. Nicole nodded, seems like the case.

"Does that mean Gumball is completely different now?" Darwin asked sadly, he didn't want Gumball to change his happy and carefree attitude. Even if he did cause trouble sometimes, sometimes he did it for the right reason.

"Darwin sweetheart I don't think Gumball completely changed, I think he is slowly maturing. He is at that age, he is still the same Gumball, just grown up that's all." Darwin felt slightly better, maybe Gumball being grown up was a good thing.

"It just that it happened so suddenly that I couldn't comprehend at all... did you think something happened to him that caused him to change?" Anias asked as he hugged the Daisy the Donkey, she look at her father who decided to pass out after eating the pancakes.

"Possibly... anyway, that doesn't mean punching someone is right." Anais cocked her head to aside.

"No offense mom but you do it too sometimes." Nicole blushed in embarrassment, she knew she was being a hypocrite. She also knew that she has a temper, she lost counts on how many times she became angry and destructive.

"Maybe he got it from me..." That idea thrilled her, lately Gumball hasn't been spending as much time with her, as if he distant himself from her. Not to mention he always get himself in trouble causing dispute between them. Some closure was needed between them and glad she found at _least_ some in her son.

'I definitely need to know how hard he punch her.' Nicole thought with excitement internally.

"But he punched Tina! I mean isn't Gumball scared of her?" Darwin asked as he slammed his hands down the the table and stared at her incredulously.

"I don't know... he said Bobert is his friend right? Maybe he is standing out for him and forgotten his own fears to protect his friends." Although Gumball was a troublemaker, there was a quality in Gumball that she was always proud of and that is his desire to protect his family and friends, she knew that he would always stand up for the people he loves.

"I think I want Gumball to be my role model now!" Darwin said shyly, he always admired Gumball, how Gumball treated him like a real brother, how he would stand up for him and how they spend time together go through thick and thin together as a team. But now with Gumball recent change, maybe he would be able to learn something from him, something of value and teach him the true meaning of life.

Okay maybe that last part was stretching a bit.

"Is that okay Mrs mom?" Nicole look at Darwin and could see the sparkle in his eyes, between her and Darwin they always have this talk, though Nicole always make sure that the young Watterson choose his role model wisely.

"Well-" She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, she turned to the source and saw Gumball walking towards them with his thumb pointing at the door.

"The school bus is here, we should go." Gumball then looked at his father who was dozing off on the dining table, He sighed and smiled, lazy oaf indeed.

"Is it really time already?" Anais glanced at the wall clock, indeed it was time for them to go.

"Yeah let's go." Anais and Darwin hopped off their chairs and bid good bye to their parents. Nicole waved back but stop when she saw gumball standing in front of her with an unreadable expression.

"Gumball the bus is leaving." Gumball nodded shyly, he didn't want his siblings to see this because he knew this would be embarrassing. He tip toed and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before he smiled.

"Good luck in work mom." Gumball said quickly, With that he ran to chase after his school bus. Nicole blinked her eyes in shock, she hasn't received a kiss on the cheek by Gumball for years now.

'Something must have happened to him that affected him greatly... I have to find out why.' Despite having that thought, she hummed to herself as she cleaned to dishes before heading to work with a huge smile on her face.

He definitely made her day.

* * *

Back in the school bus, Gumball managed to find sit close to the window. Gumball managed to avoid stepping on the chewing gum on the bus floor. Having nothing to do Gumball looked around him and saw banana Joe and Tobias laughing like maniacs, probably on some dirty joke Tobias made. On the other side of the bus, Teri, Carmen and Molly were giggling like school girls (well they are). He smiled to himself as he close his eyes and kicked back to relax...

"Gumball?" Gumball opened his eyes and turned to Darwin who looked at him worriedly.

"Darwin? You need something?" Darwin sighed and pointed to Penny who sat down next to the girls. Gumball immediately felt the air around him started to drop, his hearts started to beat faster and felt his throat being dry. He knew those signs weren't signs of love at all, Gumball sighed and looked the other way.

"Dude is there something wrong between you and Penny? Usually she would smiled at you or even blow kisses when she enters the bus." Darwin said with his arms crossed.

'Maybe I should tell him the truth, it's bound to come out sooner or later right?' Gumball thought to himself, reassuring himself with a nod Gumball looked at Darwin who was looking for an answer from him, his emerald eyes seemed to squeeze the information of out him.

"Darwin, I have been acting weird today right? Saying that I should be more responsible and all." Darwin raised his eyebrow and nodded, does Penny has anything to do with it?

"Truth is, the reason I acted so strange this morning... is because Penny broke up with me." Gumball said that last part more quietly. Darwin felt like his head was hit by bunch of raining bricks, no! Like his head just exploded and his world just got destroyed then rebuilt then destroyed again!

"What?!" Darwin shouted out loud, everyone in the bus quickly looked at Darwin who blushed before muttering a "sorry".

"Not so loud dude!" Gumball whispered with his 2 fists up in the air, he was actually surprised of Darwin's reaction, he expected loud loud screaming and shouting "WHY?!" all over again.

"Why?!" Darwin said in a harsh whisper, he _really really_ wanted an explanation, no demanded an explanation!

"Chill dude, I will explain." Gumball took a deep breath and explained.

"*Sigh* well last Wednesday Penny and I were supposed to go on a date after school, you know the one that I was so hyped. Anyway, I had forgotten to hand in my science report to Miss Simian." Darwin could tell where this is going already..

"She gave me detention and I was forced to stay in school to finish the report. When I finished my report I rushed to meet up with Penny, and as you expect she got angry and started to shout at me, stuff like my irresponsibility and how I break my promise to her... This wasn't the first time I ditched our date because I can't hand in my homework Darwin... man I'm a horrible boyfriend." Gumball said with a sad chuckle, Darwin frowned and patted Gumball's back and gave him a look of sympathy.

"Anyway I never meant to purposely hurt Penny and she knows that, but she said that this isn't working out... my lack of responsibility was causing problems in our relationship. So she said that we should break up."

"She broke up with you just for that little mishap?!" Darwin refuse to believe that Penny would break up with Gumball just for that, well in reality he didn't know how many times Gumball blew her off.

"She said that if I can't handle homework, how could I be responsible in our relationship, my commitment to our relationship. I guess mom was right huh." Darwin frowned, he knew that his irresponsibility was one of Gumball's weaknesses.

"I have a feeling her father influenced her as well, she's been saying the lines her father used on me...saying that she wants a responsible boyfriend. Not a lazy person like me." Gumball almost wanted to cry, it still hurts but he knew Penny was right, if Penny didn't love him, then what chance he stands with other girls? That's right, zero.

"So you decided to change... but you can't force yourself to change Gumball, you don't just transform overnight." Darwin felt the school bus stop, he looked at Gumball who cleared his throat, he could see people around them starting to get off the bus.

"I'm not forcing myself buddy, it just that what Penny said was right and I decided to rise from the Ashes and become anew!" Gumball said his eyes closed, a picture of a golden phoenix appeared behind him, it's flames surrounded it as if embracing it. Darwin slowly nodded and mouth a "ok?"

"I just don't want you to go crazy or anything." Darwin was really worried for Gumball's sanity and mental health, a simple break up could break anyone.

'Especially Gumball... he was head over heels for her.' Darwin need to keep an eye on him now, what if he decides to-

"Relax buddy I'm not. Anyway, Penny said that if I prove to her I'm a responsible person and that I have change, then maybe there will be a chance for us." Gumball said with hopefulness in his voice. He would strive hard to prove to Penny that he will change, he _can_ change.

"I believe you already did dude, just keep up the good work." Darwin gave Gumball a fist punch, Gumball smirked and returned it. They finally got off the bus, Gumball looked at his school and nodded, back to school again.

"See you in class Gumball." Darwin waved to his brother before running off into the hallway. Gumball nodded and suddenly remembered that he had to meet up with Bobert. Walking into the school hall, Gumball saw Bobert standing next to Leslie perhaps talking about green-technology, a topic that they both enjoy.

"Bobert hey!" Bobert look at Gumball and gave a smile well, eye smile. Leslie noted Gumball's presence and gave him a smile which e returned.

"Hello Gumball, have you finished the homework I gave you? I have make sure that the question I gave you were within your level." The robot beeped, Gumball nodded and went to his locker and handed the homework to him, with a scan from his eyes he marked the paper.

"How did I do Bobert?" Bobert calculated the score before he looked at Gumball.

"You got 78% of it correct, very impressive Gumball." Gumball rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Well I kinda went for the reference book."

"It is fine, the fact you are trying and done it 100% means you already completed it." Bobert beeped in what seems like a satisfy tone.

"Thanks buddy." In the corner of his eye, he saw Penny walking towards his direction, panicking for a brief sec, Gumball snatched the paper from Bobert's mechanical hands and smiled nervously.

"I gotta go Bobert, thanks." Gumball lowered his head slightly when he felt Penny walking next to him, neither of them share eye contact.

'Don't look Gumball, don't look.' After walking passed her, Gumball sighed in relief as he entered his class room, with Tina eyeing him warily.

'This is gonna be a long day.' Gumball sat on his desk and grunted, preparing for the boredom that lies ahead of him.

* * *

With the sound of the school bell rang, Gumball lazily exited the classroom with Darwin rushing towards Rachael with a huge smile on his face, the dopey fish forgotten to tie his shoe lace and even fell down a couple of times, drawing chuckles from bystanders as they knew the reason why. Gumball chuckled too, he was happy that Darwin found a girl, even if him and Rachael had a rough start, in the end Gumball saw the reason why Darwin like her so much and was glad that he found someone. Both of them kinda composite each other anyway. With his 2 hands behind his head, Gumball started to walk to his locker.

"Gumball." Gumball winced when he heard the familiar sound, he turned his back and saw Principal Brown standing behind him. His long brown hair always made him look like a hippie, and hide his serious personality.

"I know I know, I didn't forget it." Principal Brown nodded and led him to his office, Gumball sighed and followed him dejectedly, he knew that he was in a whole lot of trouble.

"Gumball I know why you punched Tina, but I think you should know that Bobert is completely capable of defending himself." Principal Brown said as he opened his office room door for Gumball to come in.

'You don't need to remind me twice, Bobert could go full terminator mode if he wanted too.' Gumball thought grimly, maybe punching her was for the best after all. Tina must have forgotten about Bobert's little incident.

"I know but it was on instinct, I kinda lost control for a sec." Principal Brown sighed and sat on his chair, he looked at Gumball who sat across him.

"Gumball you are one troublesome student I will give you that, but at times you could be very overprotective over your friends and family." Gumball smirked before he nodded.

"Guess I got it from my mom." Principal Brown nodded with a chuckle.

"I don't doubt that. Speaking of which I would like to ask you about something, it's a serious topic." Gumball shifted himself in a more upright position, seeing Principal Brown putting his two hands together with his chin above them was signalling a very serious subject.

'Am I getting expelled?' Thousand of thoughts raced through Gumball's mind. What if his mother found out of this? He would be killed instantly!

"No worries, you aren't getting expelled or anything." Principal Brown said as if he read Gumball's mind, Gumball sighed in relief and nodded.

"I take it today it's not exactly detention." Principal Brown shook his head leaned onto his chair.

"As you know Gumball your family is quite... infamous." Well for the better words then yes.

"Your mother Nicole is a fantastic person Gumball, keeping your family together despite everything that happened."

"Yeah she is pretty amazing." Principal Brown could tell from Gumball that he really admired his mother.

"I take it as she is _still_ the sole breadwinner of the family?"

"Yes she is."

"Must be tough for her, raising three children... and a husband." Gumball didn't retort and only nodded, he knew that principal Brown isn't discriminating against his family on purpose.

"W-Well she always pull it through."

"Does she do all the house chores?" Principal Brown said suddenly, Gumball felt a sense of guilt when he answer that question.

"Y-Yes."

"She prepares dinner for all of you every night?" Gumball's ears and tails began to droop, it was a heavy subject just by listening.

"Yes she does, principal Brown I think I know what you are getting at, but I would like to be sure." Principal Brown leaned back his chair again and took of his glasses.

"Gumball, I will be blunt, your father isn't exactly a good father figure, and I don't think him getting job is even possible. I doubt he helps with the house chores and teach you the value of life. Which leads me to you." Gumball listen every word his principal has to say.

"You are the eldest son of the Watterson family, I know you are only 12 but I want you to help your mother out more often." The thought has crossed his mind before but he always forget it.

"Your mother is a beautiful lady Gumball, I don't think you want her to waste her youth on just taking care of her family. Of course there is nothing wrong with that, but I think she should relax from time to time don't you think? Enjoy her youth while she still can." He said softly, Gumball felt a heavy feeling in his chest, guilt and remorse.

"Y-Yeah I think so too."

"I would have asked Anais this but she is till only 4, I know she is very intelligent but she is still a little child and shouldn't waste her childhood help taking care of her family. I would like you to bear the responsibility."

"Do you know what I'm getting at Gumball?" Gumball nodded and looked at him, he tightened his fists and bit his lower lip.

"Yes principal Brown... and I promise you that I would be more responsible."

"Good that's all I ask from you Gumball, I'm not asking you to get a job or anything, just help out your mother more alright?"

"I will principal Brown, I promise."

"Good boy, now that's all for today, you may leave." Gumball was surprised, what about his detention?

"But I-"

"It's fine Gumball, I will let you off early, I'm sure you have a lot to think about." With a grateful nod, Gumball exited the office and went straight home.

* * *

'Principal Brown was right, I need to be more responsible not just for Penny's sake, but for mom's sake as well. I should help out mom more, I never actually thought of how hard she work for us. No she always angry and stressed.' The evening sunlight shine down the pavement, Gumball's tail swayed side to side as he walked down the pavement. Gumball has been thinking of what his principal said, he realized that there more than being responsible just for his grades and promises.

'That's life I guess...' Gumball smiled to himself, he then stopped as he sensed that he is near his home.

'Huh I'm home already, guess I've been thinking a lot.' Lately he felt that his catlike senses began to take shape, shaking that possible thought of rekindling with his primal instincts, Gumball walked up to the front yard.

"I'm home!" Gumball yelled as he entered his house, he saw the TV being turned on but no sign of his father. Curiously, he went upstairs and saw Darwin and Anais in his room.

"Hi Gumball welcome home." Gumball smiled at Darwin, but he smile soon faded when he saw Anais face, she look at Gumball with an unreadable expression.

"A-Anais? Is something wrong?" Did he do something wrong? He hope not. What felt like hours of staring each other in the eye were actually a few seconds, Gumball looked Anais who was still having the same expression. But his worries were out to rest when Anais smiled and went to embrace him, she held him tightly and warmly.

"Anais what are you-"

"Darwin told me everything." Anais whispered, Gumball widened his eyes and look at Darwin who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Gumball." Gumball sighed and waved his hand.

"It's fine, it's not like I make you promise not to tell anyone anyway." Anais let go and smiled at him, he really grown so much.

'Too much...' Anais chuckled internally as she sounded like her mother.

"Where's dad? I didn't see him at the couch." Gumball sat on his bed and looked at his siblings, while rubbing his legs.

"He is sleeping in his room, said that he is tired." For some reason, Gumball was annoyed by this, he didn't before so why did it start now?

'Probably the talk with Principal Brown...' Gumball held his nose bridge and sighed.

"Not surprised there." Gumball placed his hands on the bed as he looked at the clock.

"Oh Mrs Mom is working late tonight so we are having pizza tonight." Darwin said as he took off his socks and threw them to one corner of the room.

"Again? She's been working late a lot hasn't she?" Gumball said as he loosened his belt and threw it to a chair

"Yeah, anyway Anais and I will go order pizza now, don't let Dad know what we are ordering okay?" Gumball smirked and nodded, as soon as his siblings left the room, he took his towel and enter the bathroom to have a relaxing shower.

* * *

' _Your mother is a beautiful lady Gumball, I don't think you want her to waste her youth on just taking care of her family. Of course there is nothing wrong with that, but I think she should relax from time to time don't you think? Enjoy her youth while she still can_.' That line kept repeating in Gumball's mind, it was already 9:30 PM. Outside it started a heavy downpour and his mom has not return from her work.

Gumball sighed and took out the clothes from the laundry basket, his siblings were surprised seeing him doing the laundry but they thought that he is being more 'responsible' so thought nothing of it. Gumball folded the clothes neatly and accordingly and placed them on top of the kitchen table before sitting down, he was waiting for his mother Nicole to come home, maybe greet her before going to sleep. Truth is though, that he wanted to talk with her, a _long_ talk.

'She will be too tired to talk anyway...' Gumball looked at the 2 slices of pizza that he managed to save in microwave, he didn't know if his mother has anytime to eat before arriving home. Gumball crossed his arms and look out of the window and watch the heavy downpour. With a yawn Gumball felt that his body was going out on him, he slowly droop his eyelids. Sleep was gaining on him, not long however as he heard the sound of a car parking, his ears twitched up instantly as he stood upright and rubbed his tired eyes. A few seconds later, he saw the door being opened revealing a very tired Nicole, her legs were wobbling as she hung to the door for support. She gave a huge sigh of relief seeing the house in one piece. She soon widened her eyes when she saw Gumball sitting on the dining table with a tired smile on his face.

"Gumball? What are you doing up so late!?" Nicole whispered loudly (hah irony) as she didn't want to wake up the family, Gumball hastily put his hands in the air and stood up.

"Relax mom, I'm just waiting for you to come home." Nicole blinked her eyes, she saw the folded clothes and the pizza Gumball is taking out from the microwave.

"Gumball-" Gumball smiled and placed the plate of pizza on the table, ushering her to have it.

"We had pizza for dinner, I could only save 2 pieces for you before dad ate it all." Gumball said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"I did the laundry, don't worry I separated the clothes before washing." Nicole slowly walked towards the dining room chair and sat on it, staring at her son without blinking the whole time.

"Gumball why are you doing this?" Gumball froze for a sec before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I thought that since I'm the eldest son of the family, I should chip in and help out with the family. I know it's not much, but I think I can handle doing the house chores. I kinda thought that it would be nice and you don't have to be stressed and worry so much." Gumball ended it with a soft chuckle. Nicole felt her eyes started to water, she smiled and went to embrace Gumball tightly.

"Thank you Gumball, that is very thoughtful of you." Nicole said in a soft motherly tone, Gumball blushed slightly from being in his mother's bosom but smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome mom." Nicole released her son and looked at him, she thought this morning was just something temporally, but now she realized that her Gumball has definitely grown and changed.

"You're hungry right? Working so late at night I'm sure you don't have time to eat." Nicole nodded and set her suitcase down and sat on the chair. It was nice that her son was treating her like this, between working and doing the house chores, Gumball's actions provided a little relief. Nicole looked at the 2 pieces of pizza and sighed, it's been so long since she has pizza. She barely has a chance to eat thanks to the kids and her husband.

"Mom? Are you not hungry?" Gumball looked at her worriedly, Nicole shook her head and smiled.

"I am Gummypuss, just happy and surprised that you being so thoughtful." Gumball blushed slightly, how long has it been since she called him Gummypuss? She paused for a moment and looked around the house, it is still and quiet, it's one of the things she liked about when she return home late, when everyone is asleep. The constant noises from her children and their father's antics were pilling the stress mountain that she tried so hard to reduce, but at night it was all quiet and peaceful.

"Oh alright, well I guess I should go asleep then, I have school tomorrow, good night mom." Gumball gave a yawned as he waved his mother a good night, Nicole nodded and mouthed a 'good night' back to her son, unable to think of something to say something meaningful or thoughtful to him. Seeing her son climbing up the flight of the stairs and the shadow of him has vanished, Nicole took the piece of pizza and ate it.

'Something tells me that things would be different now.' Nicole smiled for a brief second before returning to eat her late dinner. Who knows? Only time will tell...


	2. Let's talk

A few days has passed since that night, Nicole was wearing her apron as she prepared a simple light lunch for the family, sandwiches and cookies were the family's favourite. She wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead and hummed herself a soft melody, it was Saturday and was delighted to stay at home to spend some time with the kids, they always make her burst with happiness whenever they smiled at her or gave her a hug, it was the simplest affection that she seemed to love the most!

"Darwin!" Turning towards the source of the sound, Nicole spotted her daughter Anais who was holding Daisy tightly, afraid to let the little donkey go. She looked around as she squint her eyes, scanning the room.

"What's wrong dear? Are you looking for Darwin?" Anais looked at her mother who nodded.

"Yeah we were playing hide and seek and 10 minutes has passed and I have yet to find him, I searched everywhere too." Nicole put her thumb on her chin, she knew that Darwin was a slippery one, and is skilled at hiding himself at plain sight, almost like a skilled ninja.

"Oww!" -a clumsy one at that.

"Darwin what on earth are you doing there?" Nicole put her hands on her hips and frowned at him, Darwin who was currently on the floor rubbing his head apparently was hiding on top of the living room shelf. How he get there was another question on it's own.

"Darwin how did you get up there? Also you changed your shirt to a plain colour one... smart." Anais gave Darwin an approving nod, he saluted his sister before he smiled at his mother innocently.

"Anything you need Mrs mom?" Darwin did his best "I-am-a-good-boy" voice to his mother. Nicole shook her head and knelt down, inspecting to see if Darwin sustain any serious injuries.

"Darwin don't ever do that again..." Nicole said sternly as she Darwin up, Darwin nodded glumly.

"Yes mrs mom." Nicole smiled and patted his head before looking at her 2 children with a frown.

"Where's Gumball?" A bit surprised that he was not with his siblings and best friends.

"He's with dad, he said that he needs to have a conversation with him in private." Now that definitely caught her attention, whatever it is it sounded serious.

"I see, are they at upstairs?" Darwin shook his head and sat on the couch as he lazily watched whatever was on the TV.

"No they are at the shed." Nicole was very intrigued by this, she looked at Anais who sat with Darwin, both of them were arguing to watch the history channel or the sports channel.

'Something is up, Gumball has been distant from Richard lately. This talk can't bring something good either.' Nicole returned to finish lunch for the family, she quickly finished it and served it to Darwin and Anais.

"Ooh thanks Mrs mom." Darwin took a large bite of the sandwich, he was watching the history channel that explained the "history of swimming and how it evolved" with Anais. Nicole untie her apron and sat it aside, she also untie her hair and let it cascade down her back figuring that since it's a hot day she would let it down.

"I'm going to the shed, try not to break anything while I'm gone!" She received a "will do" from her children and nodded, she went to the shed and heard loud voices.

'Arguing?' That was the only thing she could think at the moment, as she continued walking she saw Gumball shouting at his father in a considerate tone.

"Dad all I'm just saying that is we should help out mom more, I'm not asking you to get a job!" Gumball said as he crossed his arms and stared at his father moutain like figure.

"B-But you want me too right!?" Richard was mortified when he son approached him and 'try' to convince him to get a job.

"Well I won't deny that..." Gumball muttered, Richard widened his eyes, why?! Why did his own son wanted him to experience anguish and pain!? Nicole was equally as Richard, she was flabbergasted on why Gumball suddenly wanted Richard to get a job, they been through this as a family already, Richard getting a job is a no no.

"Why son!? Your mother seems happy with me unemployed. I mean looked at her! So happy! " A tick mark grew on Nicole's head, happy?! Happy?! She would dance around in joy and act like a fool if Richard would even honestly _consider_ to get a job!

'Don't tell me that all this time, he truly thinks that I am happy with him sitting his ass all day on the couch and stuff food to his face!?' Rage quickly built up inside her, she was admittedly fine with him not getting a job, (as it would cause problems) but was she happy that he didn't have one and she has to do all the work?! God no.

"Happy? Do you think mom is happy that she has to work from dawn to nightfall while taking care of 3 children AND do all the house work? Do you think that she is happy on worrying how much money does she has to spend on buying food just for you, or how much trouble that I caused!" Gumball said in a furious yet guilt ridden tone. Richard looked down dejectedly and felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Gumball I-"

"That's enough!" Nicole said calmly which was a very rare sight mind you, she got out of her hiding spot and stared at the frightened mountain sized figure male and the young boy who was shaking in shock. Gumball and Richard slowly backed up as Nicole got closer to them, they continue to walk backwards when they hit their fence walls. Sensing the inevitable outcome Gumball spoke first.

"Dad should we-" Gumball whispered quickly, as he stared at his mother who was still looking at them calmly, how much did she heard?

"Run? Yes!" Without having a chance to act, Gumball was knocked down to the ground as his father ran as if he life depended on it. Which that may be the case.

'Great leave your own son against his pissed off mom.' Gumball thought sarcastically as he tried to sit up, he felt pain in his stomach as he placed his hand on it.

"Gumball you alright?" Nicole helped her son up before cleaning off the dirt that got on his face, Gumball didn't knew how to react as he felt his mother's gentle hands stroking his cheek in a delicate manner.

"E-Err yeah I am." Gumball could hear that his mother muttered something like "That Richard". Knowing that he is still in a very dire situation, Gumball lowered his down and looked at his feet.

"M-Mom? Are you mad at me?" Nicole looked at Gumball's fists which were clenched tight, probably expecting a shout or worse, a slap.

"No Gummypuss, I think... we need to talk." Gumball opened his eyes and looked at his mother, he noticed that she let her hair down which was something he liked. Wordlessly, Gumball followed his mother back into the house his eyes darting to and fro as he looked around him. He heard Darwin and Anais voice as he entered the living room.

"Hey dude! You okay?" Darwin asked as he was holding a glass of water, he slowly sipped it as he stared at his brother who's tail begin to dart around the air.

"His fine dear, I just needed a little talk with him." Anais hugged Daisy tight and looked at Gumball who looked like he done something bad.

"Did Gumball get himself in trouble?" Gumball shot his sister a glare before he instantly loosened up, seeing Anais hurt and apologetic face was more than he could handle.

"Well sort of, I just need a talk to him. When your father gets back, make sure he doesn't touch those sandwiches." Nicole pointed to the plate of sandwiches on the dining table which was covered up.

"Sure." Anais watched as her brother and mother walked up the stairs.

"What kind of answer is "sort of?" Anais? I don't think mom used that on anyone when anyone was grounded." Anais bunny ears began to twitch as she starts to think of an answer.

"Hmm probably when he or she have mixed feelings on passing judgement." Darwin shrugged, sounds like it, he did however looked at the stairs worriedly before shifting his attention towards the TV.

* * *

Gumball rubbed his arm as he entered his parents room, with his father's latest mishap they have to refurbish the entire room. Apparently he accidentally broke the faucet when he was still half asleep, mistaking it for an alarm clock, prompting the whole master bedroom to be flooded. Though looking at the newly refurbished room, it did feel like it was new.

"Sit down Gumball." Obliged to her word, Gumball sat on the big soft and fluffy bed, his mother sat with him and bit her tongue lightly before clearing her throat.

"Gumball why did you shout at your father like that?" No sugarcoat, no warning, no nothing, straight to the question. Gumball knew that he can't curve the ball.

"I-I ask him that if he could help you out more, h-how much did you hear?" Nicole sighed and rubbed her neck.

"All of it, well the part of you asking your father getting a job, but what I want to know is-"

"-Why?" Gumball said as he scratched his chin and smiled slightly, Nicole nodded.

"Well I thought that you would need to help on taking care of the family. You are just one person mom, it's difficult for you isn't it?" Internally Nicole felt happy that Gumball cared for her, externally however she couldn't help but to play around him for a bit.

"Gumball Watterson! Are you saying that I alone is incapable of taking care of this family?!" Nicole said in a fake angry voice, Gumball immediately waved his hands in the air frantically, his tails mimicking his movements as well.

"No I'm not saying that mom! I just thought you need help! Not that you need help but you do! I mean you could do it but you need help and I need help and the family-" Hearing Gumball stuttering was both hilarious and adorable, she let out a laugh as Gumball looked at him confusedly.

"I'm just pulling your leg dear, I'm not exactly mad." Nicole said as she calmed down, she put her arm around Gumball and stared at him. She was finding the right words to describe it.

"Y-You're not?" Nicole shook her head and paused for a brief sec.

"Just when did you become so concerned of the family? I mean I know you looked out for Darwin and Anais all the time! But why are you so concerned on how stress I am and how much work I should and shouldn't be doing all of a sudden? I just- this is just too weird and sudden Gumball." She knew she has to get this over with, she needed this talk with Gumball. Heck she should have this talk on the day his behaviour changed.

"Well I guess I should tell you why." Gumball told his mother what principal Brown had told him on during detention, and how he said that as the eldest son of the family he should help out more, it was a really long conversation but Nicole knew what principal Brown was trying to instill in her child.

Gumball even told her about why he decided to change in the first place, Penny and his problems. Earning a tight affectionate hug from her and words of comfort, no doubt this has been eating away her poor son for quite some time now.

"So that night when you decided to wait for me to come back..." Nicole twirled her locks as their conversation carried on, she was lying on the bed along with him. They got tired of talking sitting upright and since they have a bed, meh might as well.

"I don't know I mean... I thought you were lonely too I guess." Nicole put her elbow on the bed as she supported her head with her hand, she gave Gumball gave a confused smiled.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that Gummypuss?" Gumball didn't exactly want to continue to talk about this, for one it's awkward and two he didn't exactly know if his mother would be comfortable with the topic. Plus it isn't exactly a conversation a child should have with their parents.

"Mom please answer me truthfut-ly." Gumball stuttered the last part out, he still have problems pronouncing truthfully,cut him some slack people.

"Truthfully Gumball." Nicole corrected him, Gumball rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, anyway." Nicole giggled a for moment before Gumball continued with a more serious tone.

"D-Do you feel happy with dad?" Gumball's voice was timid and frail, as if he just awaken a giant animal from it's slumber. Nicole's mind just registered what her son said to him and began to process things faster then Bobert.

"Gumball what are you talking about? Of course I'm happy! Sure maybe there were times where I got angry at your father but I am happy with him! Just because he forgets our anniversary, slacks off the whole day while I work until I can't breath, cook the food, do the laundry and housework and-" Nicole rambled on in what Gumball could perceive in a quick and nervous tone, who was she trying to convince, him or herself?

"Maybe there that one time where he did the laundry and accidentally threw my wedding dress in it and made you-" Gumball quickly put his hands up, alright stop there!

"Okay okay I know what you are getting at mom, but you still haven't answer my question. Do you feel happy with dad? Like you always feel happy and your heart beats rapidly and feel like you were at home whenever you are with him! Do you get that experience when you are with him?" Gumball knew from experienced that these are the signs that when you are in love, or when you are with the person you love, he knew it all too well.

"Gumball... I experienced it and-" Nicole felt her throat was choking her, she really wasn't expecting her son to ask her this question. What could she say? The truth?

'No the truth is that I love my husband.' That's the truth.' Doubt began arising inside her, for once in her married years she asked herself this simple yet complicated question.

'Do I really feel happy with Richard?' Nicole pondered as she grabbed the hem of her skirt, she was mentally scolding herself for asking that question, but deep down inside her, a part of her still wonders if Richard loves her. He never really shown any physical sign of affection, hugs were occasional, kisses were rare and most of the kisses were on the cheek, sex?... well let's just say they haven't had any after Anais was born.

"Mom? Y-You don't have to answer me, I know I shouldn't have asked you that but-" Nicole put her finger on Gumball's lips to silence him, she then move her hand to his hair and ruffled it gently and with a gentle and soothing voice she spoke.

"Gumball dear, I think it's best that we don't discuss this." Gumball only nodded, he really was expecting an angry response, not one where his mother has to think it through. He close both of his eyes as he enjoyed the loving and warm touch of his mother, his tails and ears reacted happily as he tail flicker around.

'She is insecure... darn it I shouldn't have asked about it!' Gumball said sadly to himself, he looked at his mother who was staring blankly at her wedding photo, Gumball knew that it was his queue to leave, or else things would get more awkward and worse.

"I am uh, hungry." Nicole broke her train of thought and stared at her son who refused to look at her straight in the eye, she gave a small laugh and as she stop ruffling his hair and stood up to tie her hair.

"Well I made lunch, let's go down stairs." Nodding in agreement, Gumball hastily walked down the stairs, with his hair messed up. Nicole stared at Gumball, she knew that he was looking out for her, it made her _really_ happy that he cared so much for her both physically and mentally.

'I never thought that Gumball will be the one who would worry for all these things...' Nicole smiled at that thought. She reached the kitchen and saw Gumball already taking one of the sandwiches and giving it a large bite.

"It taste great mom." Gumball said between his bites, he looked at Anais and Darwin was staring at him in a curious manner, he looked at them confusedly before finishing his sandwich.

"I take it that your father isn't back yet?" Richard's sneaky and stealth like movements were same like how he would usually walk, except more loudly and more clumsily. She would have heard the doors opened or the windows crack if he did try anything out of the ordinary.

"Nope, what happened? Did he do something again?" Anais asked as Gumball sat beside her, he looked at Darwin who had the remote, both of them knew what they wanted.

"Not exactly." Nicole eyed Gumball who gulped, did she blame him on how things turned out? What if his dad is home, would their relationship be awkward as a boy walking into a girl's slumber party uninvited?

On that note that would actually be great.

"I saw Mr dad running out of the house." Darwin said he looked at his mother who had a hand on her hip, yeap seeing a big fat man jumping over a tall fence was something normal, oh yeah. (Then again he is a bunny so, hacks!)

"Yeah the only time I see him running was when he is in trouble." Anais added on, she was figuring out whether Gumball was also the caused of it since he said he wanted to talk to him in private.

"Let's just say that your father and I will have a long talk." Nicole sat down and looked at Gumball.

"A long talk? I don't think dad would survive half of it." Darwin exclaimed, Anais giggled and looked at Gumball who wasn't smiling.

"Gumball? Is something wrong?" Noticing his sister's worried tone, he glanced at her and gave her a smile.

"Nah I'm fine just... stuff, grown up stuff." Anais blushed bright red, did her mother talked to Gumball in private to give him the "talk"?

"O-Oh I see." Noticing her daughter's bright red cheeks, she figured she must had the wrong idea, plus Gumball did made it sound... mature.

"It's not what you think Anais!" Nicole said in a high pitched tone, Gumball and Darwin looked at their mother confusedly, wondering what on earth their mother was talking about.

"It's just something really private okay?" Anais nodded quickly, she was glad she got the wrong idea, really glad. She wasn't sure Gumball was ready for it yet, then again his was courting Penny. So maybe their mother wanted to give some 'tips'.

"Well okay?" Darwin said in an awkward and confused voice, he look Gumball who kept silent through it all. Suddenly a lingering question appeared in Darwin's mind, a question that Gumball hoped that won't be mentioned.

"Hey Gumball what did you talk with Mr dad privately this morning?" Gumball felt the hairs of his skin standing up straight, what could he do? He desperately looked at his mother to look for help, to which she did.

"Ah well I guess we should just tell them Gumball. I actually decided to bring the whole family to watch a movie together tonight, Gumball just wanted to ask your father on what movie should we watch, we wanted to keep it a surprise but I guess there's no harm telling you all." Nicole said in a cheery tone, Gumball was shocked internally on how good his mother is at lying, no voice cracks, no stuttering. Darwin and Anais's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, they shouted 'yay' together in unison and looked at Gumball with stars in their eyes.

"Which one did you pick Gumball? Is it an action film?" Darwin said as he grabbed hold of Gumball's shoulders, Gumball felt his shoulders cracked a bit.

"Sci-fi?" Anais asked as she jumped onto her brother, latching on to him, making her sitting on his lap.

"Horror?" Darwin smiled creepily as he bright emerald eyes turned dark green.

"Romance?!" Anais shouted giddily. Gumball would never had thought that Anais was the type to watch romantic movies, then again there is a lot of things he doesn't know about her.

"Ooh I know you picked comedy right? Is it the coffee cup and the paper clip?" Darwin heard that the movie was amazing, he had yet to watch it and hoped that Gumball chose that particular movie.

"W-Well I uh, haven't exactly decided yet." Gumball said as he looked at his 2 siblings, both of them smiled at him but then glared at each other, both of them were about to shout at each other when Nicole intervene.

"Alright alright you two break it up." Nicole put her hands behind her children's head to separate them.

"Darwin I think it's fair that you let me choose, I'm the little sister while you are the big brother." Anais did a cute moe wink at Darwin, however Darwin was unfazed by this.

"Well I think I should get to choose for once, I always let you choose and listen to what you say!" Darwin said with huffed as he crossed his arms. Gumball put his palm to cup his face and sighed.

"Guys why don't we choose a movie that has all the things you like?" Anais and Darwin looked at Gumball who shrugged.

"Just saying."

"You know, I didn't thought of that." Anais said to herself.

"I think that idea is fine, but I want to watch the coffee cup and the paper clip." Darwin said dejectedly, Gumball looked at Nicole with a look that read " You got me into this mess, now get me out!". Nicole was really surprised on how Gumball was at handling this, normally he would just side with Darwin to watch a action comedy movie.

'Then again he expected this to be a lie...' It wasn't a lie at all, Nicole did actually wanted to bring the family out for a movie, however with what happened with Gumball and Richard, she was dead sure that tonight's family movie night would be awkward as all hell.

"Well how about we watch "My name" I heard it's a family friendly movie. While it isn't exactly comedy, I heard that it really tug your heartstrings." Nicole said with a wink, The 3 children looked at each other and shrugged, family friendly movie means there is bound to be at least a little , and the romance isn't exactly heavy so it's suitable for Anais.

"I guess we could watch that." Gumball said with his left leg crossed on his right lap, his elbow supported him as he looked at the scene before him.

"Family friendly movie? Gumball you sure you okay with that?" Darwin asked as he looked at him dead in the eye, Gumball never really liked family friendly movies.

"Why not give it a try." Gumball leaned to Darwin's ear and whispered.

"Besides we could always ask Banana Joe to lend us the copy of "The coffee cup and the paper clip." Darwin's eyes lit up considerably, they knew Banana's Joe's *ehem* hobby was "recording" movies.

"Okay let's watch "My name"!" Anais looked at Gumball weirdly, whatever he said must have convince Darwin pretty well. Nicole chuckled and nodded, truth is she way dying to see it, star cross lovers and romantic movies were secretly her favourite ecstasy pill.

'Ooh I just can't wait to see it!' Nicole squealed internally like a high school teenager.

"Well what time does the movie start?" Anais was curious about the movie and what was it about, she knew her mother has a good eye for movies, she always thought that she had the heart of a schoolgirl but the thought was absurd to her. I mean the badass and strict Nicole Watterson has the heart of the school girl?

"8 o'clock, however there is a problem." Her children raised their eyebrow? What could possibly be the problem?

"Your father hasn't return home yet, and knowing him, well it might takes hours for him to return home." Gumball's ear flopped down knowing he was the reason, should he go out and look for him?

"Should we look for him?" Anais doesn't want to miss the chance of a movie night.

"Nah he will return for dinner, that is for certain." Settling the matter, Nicole gave a loud yawn ash she stretch her limbs.

"I'm going upstairs to play with Daisy." Anais said as she hopped her way up the stairs, sensing that their conversation has came to a halt.

"Hey Darwin, want to play with Anais?" Darwin was really surprised of Gumball's suggestion, it really was rare for him wanting to spend some quality with Anais, Gumball always spend his time with him not with Anais.

"Erm okay sure." Gumball jumped off the couch and walked upstairs quickly, Darwin looked at his mother who smiled at him, ushering him to go with his brother. With a grunt, Darwin jumped off the couch and followed Gumball's tail. (Literally)

'I guess I should book the tickets.' And Nicole did just that.

* * *

Anais was having the time of her life, it was rare enough for Darwin to spend time with her, but for her 2 brothers to join her playing tea party. Well that is something else entirely! She giggled as Daisy waved at her and patted her head, Darwin pour some "tea" onto her cup and did the same the other donkeys and who was sat them upright. Gumball then held Daisy close to him as he sat next to her, occasionally using Daisy to pat Anais head and play around with her.

"Gumball I want to hug Daisy too!" Gumball chuckled internally on how desperate and cute his sister sound, even though she is one of the smartest people he knows, she's also is one of the most innocent one, besides Penny at least.

'Penny...' A wave of sadness came over him, he still haven't forget about their breakup, it still hurt. Like a rapier cutting through his skin, he gripped the table tight as he tried to forget about Penny.

'Be strong Gumball, be strong...' He bit his lower lip and felt a shortage of breath.

"Gumball?" Gumball snapped out of it and looked at Anais who's two ears flopped down to the side of her head.

"Are unhappy spending time with me? If you are, you don't have too." Anais said the last part more quietly, her lips trembled as she looked at Gumball, though she tried her best to hide her sadness. Gumball widened his eyes and shook his head frantically.

"No of course not Anais! In fact I never thought it would be this fun to play with you, it's just that I-." Gumball hesitated as he looked at Darwin who was looking at him worriedly.

"I was just thinking about Penny." Anais and Darwin looked at Gumball and felt sorry for him, Anais shuffled closer to him and place her hand on his arm. Gumball smiled at Anais and leaned back onto his chair.

"Thanks Anais but I'm fine, sorry that I ruined your playtime." Anais shook her head and smiled at him.

"It's fine, you are under a lot of emotional stress right? We could take a break if you want?" Gumball shook his head and took a teacup.

"Nah it's fine, besides Miss Watterson would like some tea won't you?" Gumball said as he raised his tea cup in a gentleman manner. Darwin smiled as he looked at Anais smiling and giggling, it was definitely a rare sight to see her this happy with Gumball.

'Gumball has been making almost everyone happy lately.' Darwin could recall in the past few days how Mrs mom would smile more often, how their classmates would laugh or smile when Gumball would offer his help or just simply his presence, even Principal Brown was seen smiling and patting Gumball's back! Darwin felt a sense of pride, proud to call Gumball his brother. Though deep down he did felt a little outdone, the underdog, but Rachael assured him that he was as great as Gumball, a kiss on the cheek always cheer him up.

"Gumball do it again!" Darwin looked at Anais who's teacup was held by Gumball's cat tail, with his tongue out of his mouth, he skillfully maneuver the cup with his tail and pour some tea into Anais's cup.

"Tada!" Gumball exclaimed as he set the teapot gently on the table, he put his crossed arms on the table as he looked at Darwin.

"Darwin you okay buddy?" Darwin looked at Gumball and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Indeed he was as he gave a loud yawn, he looked at the time could tell they spend almost all day playing with Anais.

"You know I'm kinda worry about dad..." Gumball winced slightly and looked at his brother.

"I-I'm sure dad would be back, he did promised us the movies right?" Anais and Darwin nodded and looked outside, the golden evening rays of sunlight really made Anais's room looked like a fairy tale land. Donkeys, stuff plushies and cute decorations were brightened up the room, no doubt she spent a lot of effort in beautifying the room.

"I'm tired." Anais rubbed her eyes and jumped onto her bed, she looked at Gumball who's eyes illuminated along with the rays of sunlight appearing behind him, his face wore a serious look for a split sec before he smiled at her, his fists were held tight as his clothes and skin took a darker colour shade.

'I think this is the first time I seen Gumball like this.' He seemes majestic? A sense of maturity floats around him even, she knew that Gumball still feel the pain of breaking up with Penny, he would do anything and everything for her Anais knows it.

"Hey Darwin check this out!" Darwin looked at Gumball who took a random flattened cupboard box from Anais room, he pull it out and began reassembling it.

"What are you doing Gumball?" Darwin's question was answered when Gumball folded the cupboard into a box shape and he set the box upside down and used he surprisingly sharped claws and clawed an entrance. With a puff he retracted his claws and knelt on to the ground and crawled into the box.

"Ooh ooh I know! It was the captain Gill episode!" With a grin Darwin got into the box and both of the boys created robot noise, well tried to anyway. Anais looked at the box weirdly as the box shook once in a while.

'What so fun being in a box?' That was the eternal question that will never seem to be answered for Anais. Anais soon heard a knock on her door, she was about to jump of her cozy bed when Gumball and Darwin sprang up, flying the box near her bed.

"We'll get it!" The two said in unison, Darwin opened the door and revealed Nicole with a scarf around her neck, it was the scarf that Anais made by herself for Nicole's birthday and she treasured it dearly.

"Your father is back, let's go!" Gumball froze internally, what was he going to say to him? "Hey dad let's forget about this morning and enjoy the movie yeah?"

'That actually doesn't sound too bad...' Gumball felt someone tapping his shoulders, he looked up and saw his mother smiling at him, she bent down slightly with her hands resting on her knees.

"Don't worry Gumball, I already had a good talk with Richard, just enjoy the movie." Trusting his mother that everything would be okay, he hesitantly went downstairs, walking cautiously as if he was in a horror gmae waiting for something to jump out and scare the living crap out of him. That's when he saw him, his father standing impatiently. The duo's eyes met and Richard gave a weak smile, Gumball was about to say something when Richard raised his hand up, that meant 'now wasn't the right time'. Soon enough, Darwin, Anais and Nicole made it to the front door.

"Alright let get this show on the road!" Darwin shouted as his eyes squinted together, he opened the car door and hopped in.

"Wait what about Dinner?" Anais asked as she held Daisy tight, she got into the backseat and the safety belt secured her place.

"Yeah Honey what's for dinner?" Nicole sighed and sat in the driver's seat.

"We will have dinner when we arrive at the mall." She buckled her seat belt and felt the car shake and lower as her husband got in, she turned her head towards the backseat to make sure all of her children were all buckled up. She didn't hear Gumball's voice and was starting to be really concerned, was he still insecure?

"Gumball dear you ready?" Gumball who has his hands crossed looked at his mother and nodded, his quietness didn't went unnoticed by his family members.

During the trip to the mall the car was silent, and the awkward type. Nicole decided to turn on the radio but she failed to do so as it failed her, muttering a curse word to herself she focus on the road, hoping someone could say anything, anything at all!

"Hey Gumball?" Anais asked as she tugged his sleeves, Nicole felt a sense of relief as Anias answered her prayers.

"Hmm?" Gumball looked at Anais who offered Daisy to him, he smiled and gently took Daisy into his arms and settle her on his head.

"I'm pretty sure Daisy is comfortable being on top of my head." Anais giggled as she watch her brother play with Daisy, Darwin soon joined the suit and made weird donkey noises which cause Gumball and Anais to laugh. Nicole smiled to herself as she glanced at the mirror, glad that the awkward silence was broken.

Soon enough by bending the law and laws of physics the family reached the mall in no time. After reaching to a halt Richard got off the car and stretched his limbs.

"Boy that was a long ride." The kids nodded in agreement, Anais was seen holding onto Gumball and Darwin's hands.

"Let's go have dinner before we arrived too late." Nicole suggested as she locked the car, as soon as the family entered the glass door, the cool refreshing air was salvation to their skins, not that outside was hot anyway.

"Alright we have about 2 hours untill the movie starts, so where do you want to-"

"Jerry's Pizza Place!" Nicole winced from hearing the loud roar from her family, she looked at Richard who was jumping up and down with his tongue out.

"Well since it is a special occasion, I guess we should have pizza..." Nicole finished slowly as she watched her children rushed towards the pizza place, she slowly turned to Richard who _was_ standing right next to her. Nicole groaned as she felt her wallet began to shrink in her pocket, no doubt that she would have to spend a crap load of money to fulfill her family's needs.

* * *

"Wasn't that great Mrs mom?" Nicole could only afford a nod as she ghostly stared at the bill, she was gone just about minute to withdraw some cash, hoping that her family won't order everything in the menu, she was dead wrong.

'I don't think I can pay next month's bills.' Nicole swallowed her anger and frustration as she remembered that tonight was family night, she heard constant burps from her family, most notably her husband.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Your payment please." Nicole shifted her eyes to the cashier who smiled at her, hesitantly she pulled out the cash from her wallet and looked at the cashier who nodded at her vigorously.

'The inhumanity...' Nicole felt a brick wall was slammed to her face as she placed the notes down, with a wide smile the cashier thanked Nicole and gave her the receipt.

"We hope you come again!" Nicole nodded dumbly and stared at her source of her troubles, lord have mercy on their souls that today is family night.

"We should go to the cinema now right honey?" Nicole looked at her husband who still had some stains on his mouth, he smiled at her with his goofy smile.

"Y-Yeah." As soon as Richard, Anais and Darwin was far enough Gumball walked to his mother's side.

"So mom how much did the dinner cost?" Gumball felt a large disturbance in her mother's aura as she clenched her fists.

"Gummypuss dear, I'm happy that you ate in moderation and _tried_ to convince your father and your siblings from ordering too much. However the bill that they rack up is more than beyond repair." Gumball only nodded as he looked at his mother, in other words?

"So will we be okay?" Nicole wasn't sure of that question herself.

"Sure honey we will be fine." Not wanting to worry Gumball, Nicole gritted her teeth mentally as she said those words.

"Alright if you say so." Nicole put her arms around Gumball as the 2 catch up with the rest of the family.

* * *

2 hours later, a mixture of emotions and faces were present on the Watterson family. For Nicole, she was smiling and squealing internally on how cute the movie was, though the ending was a tad bit disappointing. Anais was bearing the same emotions with her mother, in all honesty she didn't expect that the movie turned out like that. Darwin was a bit irked by the heartwarming scenes in the movie, not that he hated them, it just that he wasn't used to them. It made him feel all mushy inside of him. Gumball was bearing a sad expression however, no doubt the movie reminded him and Penny being together... but he did mildly enjoyed it. Richard was well, fell asleep as per usual during the movie so that's that.

"That was a good movie right?" Nicole asked while hiding her excitement, she looked at her children who had mixed reactions.

"Yeah it was!" Anais shouted as she jumped up and down, Nicole giggled before turning to Gumball and Darwin.

"So how was the movie for you two?" Darwin shrugged saying it was okay, Gumball however didn't say anything or make any eye contact he just stared at the floor as he walked.

"Gumball?"

"It was fine." He muttered, Nicole knew that it was no doubt about Penny, with a sigh she made a mental note to herself to go talk to him tonight.

'It's really unhealthy, I should really talk to him.' Nicole thought to herself as she stared at her son.

* * *

'It's just a movie Gumball and Penny won't comeback to you like that... never.' Gumball twist and turned as he stared into the darkness of his room, Darwin was already asleep seeing the lifeless body on his bed. Gumball was pass breaking point, all the frustration and anger pent up inside him, he was confused why Penny didn't say anything to him and the guilt that it was his fault in the first place deepened.

'I need to stop fooling myself, I've changed 100%. Penny should have noticed, since everyone in school noticed, I'm pretty sure everyone gossiped about me too. Why? Why until now she hasn't said anything to me, does she want nothing to do with me anymore?' Gumball looked at the ceiling and could see a certain orange fairy floating on top of him, with a cursed word muttered he got off his covers and begin to felt his eyes watered, something was wrong.

'Penny should have noticed my change in behaviour! Yet why she didn't?' Did she found someone else? was there somebody that took his girl away from him? Did she ditch him?

'This is Penny you talking about here Gumball, she won't do that...' Gumball felt uncertain himself as he glanced the floor, the moonlight perfectly illuminated the room, he knew that he has to ask Penny about this, about them.

'I would ask her tomorrow, no matter what happens.' With that thought Gumball finally retreated back to his covers, looking at the ceiling before giving into sleep's embrace. Tomorrow everything would be clear, tomorrow everything would change once more.


	3. Heartbreak

**Remember guys, I will describe the characters on the story as humanoid anime characters! Just to let you guy know!**

Gumball felt the sweat across his forehead, being under the spell of the hot sun was irritating, the clothes sticking to your skin and the heat that you can feel rising up to you, Gumball would have bought ice cream by now if it weren't for the urgent mission he had at hand. He stopped by the sidewalk as the shade of a huge pine tree sheltered him from the hot sun, with a sigh of relief he looked around him as the city cars honked and pass by him, he felt that it's been a long time since he acknowledged the presence of his surroundings. Glancing around him, he saw an old couple siting by the front porch listening to some old stereo, simply rocking their chair back and forth while enjoying the outside view. Smiling to himself at the thought of growing old together with someone you love, Gumball was suddenly thrown back to reality by the sound of the cars honking. Muttering a few words to himself of why he was here in the first place, Gumball reluctantly waked out of the shade of the tree and onto the streets.

'C'mon Gumball it's just a block away.' With that thought, Gumball tightened his fists and ran across the street, he was in a familiar neighbourhood. For sure that he would forgotten Penny's neighbourhood after many weeks of not sending her home after school. He was wrong, he remembered everything, every passing tree, the color of each house, hell even the amount of traffic lights to get to his destination. Worst of all, he remembered _her_.

'Her house is just around the corner, c'mon Gumball just one turn and you can see her and face the music you wanted to dance.' Gumball's heart ached at the thought of seeing her, in a good way. He stopped at a turn and felt his legs began wobble as he struggle to make the right turn. Was it just that difficult? Or was he just a coward?

'Does she even want to see me? What if she just wanted to be left alone?' Gumball slumped his back against one of the house's fence walls as his back slowly slide down until he reached the floor. He ignored the scorching heat from the sunlight and focus on the wind that fluttered around him. Holding his hand out unconsciously as he began to open his palm out and closing it slowly, almost as if he wanted to catch the wind but it slipped passed him.

"Penny..." Gumball muttered as he stared at the ground, he ignored the pedestrians stares and looks and thought to himself.

'If I don't confront her, I lose everything.' Gumball chuckled internally on how dramatic he was, or was it that it really was the reality? He knew damn well she meant everything to her, to the point that it was unhealthy. The thought of losing her instantly jolt Gumball back into standing up, facing his fears was one thing, but understanding what happens if you don't is something else entirely.

"I need her." But did she need him? Echos and voices of doubt screamed into Gumball's mind, he pushed those thought out of his head and felt he self confidence slowly building up within him. All he needs to do is to turn around the corner and BAM! Her house would be there, waiting to be knocked on.

Whispering words of encouragement to himself, he slowly walked towards the house, his eyes never leaving it sight. As if the street was dead, no car was insight, a stark contrast to what seems like a busy street just now. He no longer felt the scorching heat of the sun and instead felt the cold wind blowing against his skin, it was getting colder and colder. He quickened his pace and now he stood onto her front door. Staring at the door in front of him, the urge of barging in and shouting for Penny's name seems tempting.

'NO Gumball, let's do this calmly then everything would be fine. Everything would work out just fine. Just chill.' Gumball took a deep breath to compose himself. His hand gently knocked the door, waiting for a reply or answer from the door he felt the air around him tighten as he heard the sound of the door unlocking.

'This is it Gumball, don't screw this up, you only have one chance.' Finally with a click, the door in front of him opened and for the first time since last night, Gumball smiled.

"Hey Penny." Gumball bit his lower lip, he just wanted to spun her around in his arms and give her a passionate kiss, seeing her beauty captivated him in more ways then one. Her hair felt down as her cute orange eyes sparkled, has she grown more beautiful since the last time he properly seen her?

"Gumball... what are you doing here?" Instinctively, Gumball knew that there was no hint of malice nor ill feeling towards him, rather it was both curiousness and happiness, yes it must be happiness! She must be happy to see him.

Gumball felt his heart skipped as he saw her form, he felt his throat got stuck with words that he wanted to say.

"I-I wanted to see you, it's important that we talk... about us." He spoke calmly and maturely, you could say he voice sounded suave and smooth. Penny lowered her eyes as she held the door, Gumball could tell that all things were going south with the look in her eyes.

"Penny! I want us to be together again! I've changed I'm sure you noticed it!" Penny bit her lower lip and looked away from Gumball, he felt hurt as she didn't even look at him, he slowly close the distance between them, his hands reached out to hers. Instantly Penny retracted her hand and shook her head, to Gumball that was a sign of rejection, and that pierce his heart.

"Gumball I know you changed." She spoke softly, she seemed lost for words, maybe she didn't expect Gumball to be here at all.

"Then we can get back together!? Or... you found someone else." Penny shot up as she looked Gumball's very disappointed and pained look, she reached her hand out for him as she held his shoulder, surprising him, it did felt good that her hands on his body, imagine that they were on the other parts of his body-

'Gumball not now! Bad timing! Bad timing!' Gumball mentally cursed himself, he would have to saves those thoughts tonight.

"No I have not found someone else, it just that..." Penny stepped out of her door as she close the distance between Gumball and her, was she taking the lead?

"I don't think we could be together." Those words registered Gumball's mind, almost immediately he let go of her and stared at her in disbelief. What was the mood a few second ago? Was it just to set him up for this?!

"What?! Why?! Why?!" Gumball shouted as he gripped his hair, all hell broke lose, he lost all his composure as his body began to shake in distress.

"Gumball please calm down." Penny started crying as she held on to him, she knew that it was bad, and hope to god that things won't have to end this way. Gumball shook her off him and looked at her with rage.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Your love to me was just a lie isn't it?!" Penny flinched and cowered in fear, the fear of Gumball suddenly attacking her rose. Upon seeing her form Gumball instantly regretted as he just realized he was shouting harshly to the girl he loved. The images of an innocent girl he love being terrorize by a monster caused an effect on him.

"Penny I'm so sorry I didn't mean it! I just, I just want to know why? Am I-I not good enough?" Gumball said as he knelt down almost begging, his mood turned 180 degrees, all he wanted now is forgiveness and an explanation from her. Questions musk be asked, and be answered.

"Oh Gumball! You are the sweetest boy I know, it's- " Penny explained quickly.

'She's not gonna give me the 'it's not you it's me' right?' Gumball thought to himself mentally, even at these times, sarcastic Gumball is best Gumball.

"I don't want to hurt you any longer." Gumball felt Penny cupping his face gently, and with that Gumball responded by grabbing Penny's wrist.

"You won't hurt me Penny, what makes you think you will?" Gumball said both sternly and softly, he was in doubt that the mood right now would be ruin whatever he said next, but he pushed on.

"I demand too much from you Gumball... too much." Penny shook her head gently as she felt Gumball using his thumb to rub her wrist.

"No you don't-"

"Gumball... I asked you to change even though it was one of your qualities the reason I fall for you, I'm scared that next time- " Gumball looked at Penny, refusing to believe that Penny would ask him to do things he won't like, he fell in love with a sweet and sensible girl.

"Penny you won't." Penny shook her head again, Gumball gently pulled her to him, making her almost sitting on top of him.

'Well this is an "interesting position" ' The back of Gumball's head reminded him that, Gumball also did not fail to see the cute blush on Penny's cheek.

"Gumball how would you know?" Gumball remained silent as his focus the rough feeling of the floor, it was hard, _very hard_.

"Gumball, I think you are an amazing boyfriend, but you definitely should find someone else who can treat you right and appreciate for who you are." Penny patted Gumball's back.

"Penny who you describing, is a beautiful angel who happens to be you." Penny chuckled and swatted his hand.

"Smooth moves lover boy." Gumball laughed and smiled as he stared at her adoringly.

"We still can fix this Penny, us. I refuse to believe that we should just end what we have just because you are afraid of pushing me away." Gumball spoke sternly as he held her, her orange eyes seemed to sparkle with hope and joy as she felt the strict conviction that Gumball had.

"Gumball" Penny muttered his name as she felt Gumball wrapping his arm around her, his forehead against her.

"I love you Penny." Sweet words whispered to her ear, Penny felt the undying love and conviction of Gumball. Her orange bangs were caressed by Gumball, as he drew her closer, and closer, and closer...

"No!" Penny shouted abruptly, she took a breath and look at Gumball.

"Gumball we can't I'm sorry... we just can't! It would never work!" With that Penny stood up and rush back into her house, without giving Gumball a second glance. Gumball stood there dazed, the sound of the door being slammed rang through his ears.

"Penny?" His voice seem frail and weak, the magical fairy he loved rejected him.

'We were laughing and were making up just a minute ago, why? Was I leaning too strong? All I wanted is just us together...' Gumball stared at the door in front of him, he felt that he will cry soon as the person he loved the most has left him in shambles. Naturally Gumball just wanted to scream out every curse word he knew but refrained from doing so, the last thing he needs is Penny to hear it and for bystanders to give him looks.

'Fuck it, everything...' Gumball glared at the door and left the house without saying another word, his dreams and hope was crushed, if she can't love him then what good that he did?

'the classic "I'm better off without her", is it really true?' Should he simply just give up, leave and accept that he has lost Penny? Or rather she lost faith in him?

'I never gave up on her... but she did on me, where did I went wrong- NO, no more questions, no more self doubt and self loathing Gumball... they are other people who love you for who you are, if Penny can't love me for who I am... then so be it!' Surprising himself with getting over Penny in such a unrealistic way, words of self doubt and self worthlessness were becoming less and less. Thought they still remain, questions pilling up on questions.

What went wrong?

Why did it happen?

Is it my fault?

Is there a way we can fix this?

Are you sure there is no one else?

Did you really loved me?

Surely you think this is a joke right?

You know I love you right? right!?

Every possible question Gumball had in his head were crushed by an large illusion of himself, a symbol of getting over it, of finding self worth.

'No more FUCKING questions Gumball, just continue walking home, she's... nothing to you now. You re special, always will be.' Trudging towards to his house. Thoughts about Penny were shut out as he walked along the pavements, counting the cracks along them as he shifted every possible thought and imagination towards something unrelated to a certain someone. He didn't care what thought it was, just something not _her_ related.

'Alright Gumball this is what you are gonna do, as soon as you go home get a nice shower and ask Darwin to play some co-op game with you... yeah that's- that's sounds great.' The once sunny sky was overshadowed by the dark clouds, Gumball hastened his steps till he reached the porch of his house. He never fail to remind himself that this is better, he was in love with her, unhealthily. This break up would help them both, he won't need to rely on her... he will be stronger and someone worthy of his love will come by... she just wasn't the right one.

His lips curled upwards as he entered his house, noting that not a single soul was to be found, Gumball immediately set out his investigation.

'Odd where is everyone? Not even dad is in the house, which is REALLY saying something.' Heading upstairs, Gumball check every room but no one was to be found. With a sigh, Gumball headed downstairs again and took a carton of milk out from the fridge.

'This feels different..' Holding the cup in his hand, Gumball looked at the empty house before him and felt the strange sense of loneliness and quietness that surrounded him.

'Loneliness...' Gulping the milk down violently, Gumball went upstairs to have his bath, the sound of water hitting the floor broke the silence.

* * *

"Gumball we're home!" Darwin shouted out happily as he kicked the front door open, earning a glare from his mother who he smiled sheepishly. Richard gave a loud yawn and set on the sofa as he loosened his tie.

"What a long day..." Nicole nodded as she set the groceries the bought on the kitchen counter.

"Gumball!" Darwin shouted again as he head upstairs, he stopped as he saw their bedroom door closed shut. Raising his left eyebrow, he eagerly jump in front of their door and knocked it.

"Gumball! You in there?" Receiving a "Mmm", hearing the response Darwin was even more curious, what on earth is he doing in there?

"I will be out in a sec." With a satisfying response, Darwin headed back downstairs and landed himself on to the couch. Anais who was helping her mother out looked at Darwin before looking at the stairs.

"Is Gumball coming down?" Darwin just nodded as his eyes were glued to the TV. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Anais looked at the stairs and saw Gumball coming down the stairs, his expression seem... emotionless.

"Gumball? Are you okay?" Nicole shifted her attention from chopping carrots to looking at her son, clearly something was not right.

"I'm fine, just some stuff that I have to go through." Anais then noticed Gumball was holding a big plastic bag that was filled.

"Gumball are you taking out the trash?" Gumball smiled and nodded, something about the smile seemed sinister.

"Yes I am taking out the trash." Anais looked at her brother as he exited the backdoor, the way he sounded was as if he was under a spell. Then the sound of loud "clunk" and glass shattering alerted everyone in the family. Darwin immediately bolted up and rush through the backdoor followed by Nicole, Anais and eventually Richard.

"Gumball!" They all shouted in unison, the backdoor was flung opened by Richard's brute strength as the family exited the house.

"Gumball where are you-" Nicole stood as she looked at her son who seemed dumbfounded by their reactions.

"Erm something wrong?" Darwin shifted his attention towards the black plastic bag that was in the trash can, inside it he saw photos, pictures frames, hell even gifts and sweaters that was given by a certain fairy.

"Gumball... why are you throwing away Penny's gifts and photos?" In a meek tone, Darwin stared at his brother in disbelieve. Anais stared at Darwin wide eyed before looking back at Gumball who stood calmly.

"As I told Anais, I'm taking out the trash." His smile was cold and empty as he said those words, as if a psychopath stood in front of them.

"Gumball..." Nicole muttered as she slowly walked towards him, she didn't need an explanation to know what's going on. Motherly instincts was something that she was grateful to mother nature.

'I-I never expect him to react this way! I just never knew that emotions are so fragile to him. I always thought he was strong... stronger than me.' Nicole hugged her son to console her, she wasn't surprise that he didn't return the hug, nor did he turn away from it.

"I'm sorry Gumball, you deserve better." Those were the softly whispered words he needed to hear from his mother, his cold demeanor instantly shattered as he started bawling his eyes out. Richard put his hand around Darwin and Anais and mouth "go to him" to his children. Gumball knelt on the ground as he returned the hug he mother gave, unable to believe that this is the reality he is facing. Feeling being hugged by behind, he instantly knew it was Anais and could felt the back of his shirt being soaked by her tears. Perhaps seeing him crying made him cry too. Either way, Gumball was in pain, he vowed that he won't cry because of her when he showered, but vows and promises are broke everyday, and this one is no exception.

The sound of his siblings crying brought Gumball back to reality, they didn't deserve to cry because of him. He wanted the crying to stop, his, Anais's, Darwin's, everyone.

"I-I'm fine." He choked the words out as he was released from his mother's embrace, he quickly wipe away the tears with his sleeve and stared at his family who supported him, he facade of bravery was easily seen through, but the family knew he was trying his best to overcome it.

"I- thank you." Gumball silently said as Anais let go of him and looked at him with her innocent eyes that was filled with tears. Worse of all, he made his little sister cry, he knew that it was one thing he won't want to see in this world. With their bond recently being closer, Gumball felt the responsibility to protect her only increased, saving her from grief, pain and of course crying. He certainly didn't want to be the reason for all 3.

"Everyone I'm fine now thank you... something can't be fixed can't they? Even if I pray, even if I try no matter how many times , things still won't go my way will it? Determination and conviction is never enough huh? Is that life? Is it that unfair? If it is well, that's... sucks." Nicole rubbed Gumball's shoulders, she didn't expect her son to learn it in _this_ way. Life, reality, love, is no all roses and no thorns, why did he have to learn it the hard way? Why couldn't reality and life be nicer to him? Nicole close her eyes briefly before opening them, she gently rub his shoulders again and smiled at him.

"Gumball, it cold outside, why don't we get inside the house, you can go clean up while I prepare dinner. Sounds alright?" Hearing the motherly voice whispering to him, he only nodded. As she lead him into the house, her family followed. Darwin only gave the trash can the briefest look, before going in to the house.

* * *

The dinner was ate in pure silence, something that was extraordinary for the family. Usually jokes were made, arguments were fought and plates would break. Not today however Gumball was simply eating most of the dishes along with Richard, Darwin looked at Gumball who was busy stuffing himself with food on the table, seemingly stuffing food was one way of getting his mind clear of distress. Sensing the tension, Darwin decided to be the brave one and break it.

"Umm so tomorrow we going to a science museum, just to let you know mom, dad." Nicole tore her eyes from Gumball and looked at Darwin who smiled at her awkwardly. She could he was trying to diffuse the situation, she mentally thanked him and counter back.

"Geez can't you tell me sooner?" Nicole looked at Anais who was secretly glancing at Gumball every now and then, obviously still worrying for his sake.

"Anais you going too?" Anais looked at her mother who caught her looking at Gumball, she simply looked at Anais, waiting for her answer.

"Ah yes! It's a school trip, so pretty much everyone is going." Anais stutters.

'Everyone' Anais looked at Gumball who finished stuffing his mouth with food, he stood up and took his plate and went to the sink to rinse it.

"I'll do it Gumball." Nicole said quickly, but Gumball payed her no mind and continued to clean his plate. Nicole bit her lower lip and looked at her kids and husband, Richard just shook his head, knowing it's a bad idea to stop him. With that Gumball finished cleaning his plate and headed up stairs.

"This is bad isn't it?" Darwin muttered as he stared at Gumball's seat.

"To think that it would break him in such a harsh manner." Richard crossed his arms as he stared at his wife, he fully knew that Gumball was a fragile person, in terms of emotions at least. Him throwing away the memories and gifts of Penny were just him getting her out of his life.

'In some ways that is good... honestly though I always thought the 2 were meant for each other, but this...' Richard look at his troubled wife, he knew that if someone was to get Gumball out of his shell, Nicole would be the one to do it. Hell she is the second person who knows Gumball in a emotional level to help him, the first would be... well the less said the better.

"Should we talk to him about it? Or just waited it out?" Anais couldn't possibly think of a way to overcome this scenario, talking rationally was her strong suit, but in terms of heart to heart? She will immediately cry if Gumball starts to show the slightest depression.

All eyes landed on Nicole, she sighed and rubbed her neck, while she wasn't against helping her son in need, she wasn't sure she could do it. The subtle looks of her family finally convinced her, if they have so much faith in her, then it stood a good chance that she can help Gumball out of it.

"Can you all clean the dishes? It might take a while for us." They nodded as Nicole felt the stares of her family looking at her as if she is their only hope. With a sigh Nicole went upstairs to her bedroom, she fidgeted her fingers as she decided to plan her actions.

'A nice bath first, change into something more comfortable and then only engage the talk.' She knew that Gumball in a way like seeing her with her hair down, she even remembered he commented that she looked graceful and relaxed, though he was so embarrassed after saying it. Nicole chuckled and went into the shower room.

Soon afterwards, Nicole was in her nightgown, she never stop reminding herself that she needs to be strong for Gumball.

'I don't want to see him breaking down again... but I need to comfort him! It's my job.' Nodding to herself, she gently brushed her long blue hair with a comb. Looking relax and graceful, she stood up and approached Gumball's and Darwin's bedroom door, she felt her skin were shivering as she stood near her son's room. It didn't help the fact 3 individuals were staring at her from the staircase. She turn her head and saw her family looking at her nervously, with a slight chuckle at the display, Nicole waved them of which they obliged. As soon as they were gone she twisted the door knob, with the door open she entered the pitch black room. With a soft and meek voice she said.

"Gumball?"


	4. Delicate Flowers

"Are you awake?" Receiving no reply, Nicole enter her son's room and closed the door shut, instantly she felt the cold air upon her skin.

"Gummypuss?" In the darkness, Nicole saw the slightest twitch in the bed when she used Gumball's pet name. She smiled as she remembered she used to call him that all the time. Naturally as he got older she stopped, but she did miss the times where she address him as her Gummypuss.

"We have to talk, if that's okay?" A flashback of Gumball and her having the conversation the other day appeared in her mind, the tides has certainly turned haven't they? She then saw Gumball sitting upright with his hair all messed up, he eyed her and nodded. In the slightest hesitation, Nicole sat on the end of Gumball's bed as she smiled him.

"Well I can't really see you well, mind if I turn on the lamp?" It was a lamp that Gumball and Darwin seldom used, sure they used when they were younger but that stop when they reached 9. Though the lamp did provide a dim yellow light that was generally more comforting and cozy to look at, perfect for this conversation.

"Sure." With the lights on, Gumball saw her mother, he was taken on how beautiful she look and how he never saw her dressing like that before?

"Erm mom?" Nicole looked at him and smiled, she was expecting total silence from him in all honestly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you dress like that? I mean I don't mind it you look great but this is the first time I see you dress up like that." The bashful tone in his voice was evident, Nicole sat closer to Gumball and smiled again, it will be fun to tease him.

"You mean letting my hair down? Well I remember a certain someone who said that he liked my hair down. He said that I look relax and graceful, hmm I wonder who could that be huh?" Gumball blushed as he felt his mother smirking at him.

'So she dress that way for me? Wow that's nice of her.' Gumball frowned when he looked at her, she came here for a reason, she dress like that for a reason, and he knew why. Nicole saw the frown on his face and was about to question it when Gumball spoke first.

"Mom I don't want to talk about it, I'm not ready yet. I know you all are worried, and I would be lying if I said I'm fine, but I just need some time, not to think but to stop doubting myself. I'm not over her, maybe I never will, who knows but I don't need pity from anyone I don't need sympathy and I don't want to make it seems like its her fault and not mine, she doesn't owe me and I'm not the only victim, we both are. I don't anyone to take side. The only thing I want is to stop asking question, stop doubting myself..." That was Nicole needed to hear, Gumball unknowingly told her everything she needed to know, and now it was her turn to do the part.

"Gumball, you told me enough." Gumball look at his mother and realized he spilled everything.

"Shit." Nicole slapped him lightly on the arm, he rubbed his arm and smiled sheepishly.

"Careful Gumball." Nicole gave a playful glare and sat next to him, despite the bed was for a single person, though it did fit perfectly for the two.

"I think what you said just now, just showed how mature you have become and I'm very proud of you." Nicole wrapped her arms around his waist as she pull him towards her.

"M-Mom?" Gumball felt the comfort of his mother as he sink into his mother's embrace.

"It wasn't your fault Gumball." Gumball turn towards her and smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? I mean I was always late in our dates, I always get into trouble-" Nicole stop him at there and look at the lamp illuminating the room.

"Well everyone makes mistakes, it wouldn't always be your fault." Nicole patted his head.

"So can I use that line when I'm in trouble?" The very cheeky tone caused Nicole to laugh.

"Hmm I will think about it." Gumball giggled before he looked at his mother's red eyes, they were like mirrors.

"What surprises you the most... the break up between Penny and I." Gumball's whispered in a serious tone, Nicole pondered a bit before replying.

"Your reaction when you lost her." Gumball gave a small chuckle, he wasn't surprised at the slightest.

"Figures." The cold air in the bedroom caused Nicole to shiver, she raised the covers and got underneath it. Gumball shifted closer to Nicole as she huddled for warmth. The 2 didn't said anything about it but knew that it was somehow right.

"I thought throwing away things that remind people of heartache was normal." Those scenes always happens in movies, he always thought that would never happen to him... hah what tragic fate.

"It is, but you and Penny were always together, I always see you treasure the tiniest and little things that Penny gave you, every single one of them. For you to throw them all out is just..."

"I'm just throwing away the unhealthy stuff away that's all." Nicole only started to worry even more, she knew that Gumball love her unconditionally, and yes even to the point it is unhealthy, but to throw away all the stuff from the one you love in blind rage...

"What if you regret it? What if you want it back?" Gumball curled and felt the warmth of his mother, very much like cats.

"Nothing is worse than regret huh? Well, If I want it back, I would have gone all the way for the real person and not some old memory that reminds me of her." Nicole was shocked at Gumball's conviction, there is no gray only black and white.

"I see, either all in or out." Gumball simply nodded, he wasn't expecting the conversation to last this long. Nor did he ever expect his mother to cuddle to him up like that, it was just weird, but the good kind. It even felt like when he did it with Penny... god Gumball stop.

'I wonder does she does it with dad often? She seemed to enjoy hugging me like some stuff toy or bolster.' Gumball again mentally scolded himself for being weird, maybe the break up screw him up real good.

"If she comes back to you Gumball, would you accept that?" Gumball broke his trance and looked at her, would he really accept her back?

"I... maybe." The Gumball she knew a day ago would have instantly said yes, without hesitation. Maybe he only had a narrow vision before and only saw her as the one, and never consider others, others who were better than Penny.

'I know that this is a horrible experience for him, but I am glad that he is able to learn something from it... I myself am learning as well.'

"I think I'm fine now mom... thanks for the talk, you have no idea how much it helped me." Nicole smiled brightly and hugged him tight with her eyes closed.

"Aww thanks Gummypuss, if you want to talk about it again, then feel free to talk alright?" Gumball only nodded as he stared at her longingly.

"I don't think I can face her tomorrow." He whispered silently, Nicole gently ran her hand through his hair and petted his cat ears.

"You don't have to go tomorrow, you can stay at home if you like." Now that was something Gumball never expected, he took a moment before replying, this is indeed a crucial moment.

"I don't know, the trip to a museum sounds fun, and besides my friends are there too. I'm bound to face the truth and deal with it. No running away I guess." Nicole nodded and lean her cheek onto Gumball's shoulder.

"It's hard to believe you are 12 when you speaking like a wise old man." Gumball scoffed and smiled.

"Have I really grown up that much?" Nicole gave Gumball a very motherly look.

"You have no idea." Hearing those words sent a chill down his spine, does she not like the idea of him growing up?

"Ah well I think I should, you know get into bed. It's quite late and I have to wake up early in the morning tomorrow." Gumball said in an awkward manner, he didn't exactly wants his mother to leave, although it sounds weird and even creepy, he did really enjoy his mother presence, her warm and soft skin were comforting in the cold air conditioned room, not to mention it gave some solace of what he had been through today.

"Alright then, I will leave now." Nicole was reluctant to do it of course, for one she felt really cozy in Gumball's bed, and she did certainly felt a connection towards her son. It gave her comfort and warmth to see him trusting his feelings towards her. Nicole got off Gumball's bed and headed the door, she looked at him who sat on the edge of the bed, almost as if he wanted to follow her. The 2 share stares, both bashful and awkward, Gumball immediately lie down and turned the other way.

"Good night Gumball." With that she opened the door and exited Gumball's room.

'What was that? Why did I look at mom like that? I didn't want her to leave me that's for sure, but... no just get some sleep Gumball, you been through enough, just sleep. Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts!' With the power of happy thoughts he slept through the night.

* * *

"Alright everyone listen up! You all will be divided into 3 groups. Enjoy the trip while you can AND do not cause any trouble." Everyone nodded at principal Brown's words. Anais stood next to Darwin as she looked at the huge museum before her, admittedly she's been here numerous times, enough times to memorize the layout of the museum at the very least. She idly stared at Gumball who seemed to be quiet the whole morning, she and Darwin didn't asked their mother about the conversation last night, thinking it's too touchy for them, especially for Gumball.

"Gumball you excited?" Anais shook Gumball's arm as she said those words, Gumball simply cocked his head towards her and smiled, although it was an uptight smile and a little forced, he did tried his best to appear happy for her.

"A little I guess." He stared at Penny as he said those words, she was talking with her group of friend as they laughed. His heart ached a little but not as much as before. Gumball broke his stare and looked at his two concerned siblings, before they could said anything Gumball waved them off and begin to walk towards the entrance of the museum. The crowd of people were already on the move, Gumball with his hands in his pocket appeared cold and callous as he walked. He definitely had a shitty morning, it's like he had a hangover last night due to too much drinking, not that he had a hangover anyway... right?

"Gumball!" Darwin shouted as he squeeze pass the crowd, he knew he didn't had the right to judge him after what happened to him but his attitude was so cold and uncaring, it honestly hurt him seeing him in this state.

"I wish he would cheer up." Darwin whispered to himself as he entered the museum. He thought for sure Gumball would at least cheer up after the talk he and Mrs mom had, he would try to reach him himself but Darwin knew that it would just make Gumball more annoyed and that's the last thing he wants

"Founded in 1895, a famous archaeologist named Fredrick Ruckbert discovered the remains of what seems to be the missing piece to unlocking The Mason's treasure. In addition..." As the museum guide explained something that isn't science related and more of history related treasure, Gumball looked around him and felt a sense of loneliness. Last night's talk did helped him in an emotional level but that also caused some new set of problem he realized he had to face in the morning.

'How am I supposed to face the others?' Gumball 100% knew that the news of Penny dumping him would spread like wildfire. He grimaced at the thought of awkward stares and gossip that will damaged his reputation and pride, for one thing he knew a certain snobby rich kid would be happy to hear the news and swoop in for Penny to take advantage of her emotionally distressed state. Though Penny is a smart and strong girl so she probably would say something that will burn Tobias.

'Most of Penny's friends are quite well, good friends with me, and so are my friends with her. I don't want them to take sides...' A whole civil war might happened, of course is mostly ice glares and harsh words then actual fighting, but just like a certain anime he watched, he knew for certain.

'Words can kill.' A loud shriek and gasp was heard, it almost knocked poor Gumball off his feet. He recognized the voice to be Carmen's and boy, why did he felt that the whole world was watching him? With a painful realization of what might had happened to cause such reaction, Gumball turned to the group of girls and saw them looking at him. A mixture of disbelief, confusion, sadness and even sympathy were in their brightly coloured eyes. Penny among them flapped her arms up and about in the air as she tried to calm things down. Pretty much everyone was looking at the girls and soon Gumball since their eyes laid on him.

'Could this get anymore wo- don't finish that Gumball!' Never said that line in a bad scenario, never.

"Sorry." a weak response from Teri as she rubbed her back in embarrassment, Carmen hid behind the group of girls as she whispered words into Penny's ear, a pink blush was evident on her cheeks.

Gumball simply stared at the girls and sighed, ah well might as well be stupid to said it out loud for everyone to hear.

"Forget it, and yes it did happened. I just don't want anyone to take sides." A voice that is both shaky yet filled with confidence, The girls simply nodded at his words and looked downcast. Gumball stared at Penny for a split second and simply nodded at her before walking off to the bathroom.

'That was so cool and mature of Gumball...' Anais thought to her silently as she stared at her brother, as he walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! What the hell did I just do? I sound like a total edgy emo dork! Now everyone would flock to the girls and asked them what happened!" Gumball screamed at the mirror as he furiously splash his face with water. He felt like running in circles in panic like he did when he was younger but knew damn well that it won't solve anything.

'Alright alright, just- just walk outside and act calm, chill, be swag.' Or staying inside the bathroom until the trip was over was also an option. Gumball groaned as he look himself in the mirror, he told his mother yesterday that he would stop running and face the truth. He can't break his promise can't he? His pride is at stake as well as his reputation.

'Mom didn't did that talk for nothing, she was so nervous when she talk to me last night, I can feel it.' Admittedly, it did make her look cuter. Especially when her tail swayed in the air back and forth and her cat ears twitch under the dim yellow light, she seemed so vulnerable...

'God damn it Gumball!' He slapped himself in the face and splash some water again, only this time directly in to his eyes.

'Nononono think happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts!' ***Happy thoughts intensives***

For some reason, happy thoughts were filled with memories and images of his mom.

"Gumball?" Snapping out of his train of thought, Gumball jump backwards and faced the bathroom door as he felt the hair of his body began to stand.

"Y-Yes?" Recognizing it was Tobias voice, Gumball felt like the bathroom door suddenly became a boss fight room. As if he opened it he would have to fight the boss that was kept within, or out in this case.

"Mind unlocking the door? I need to use the bathroom." Reluctantly he unlock the door and Tobias walked passed him without saying a word, but Gumball saw that he had a small smirk on his face.

'His not gonna lower my self esteem and starts the conversation with a "you know Gumball" right?' Watch way too many movies, everything seemed cliche and unoriginal now.

"You know Gumball..." Nailed it!

"I know what happened between you and Penny." Tobias looked into the mirror and saw Gumball's reflection, his hands were on the sink and appeared to look sympathetic.

"I assume you aren't the only one who knows it." There is only one way to deal with these types of people, and that is to speak in an intelligent and calm tone. According to Anais at least.

"Nah, pretty sure everyone knows it now. I'm sorry man, stuff like that happens, so unfair huh." Gumball ran a hand through his hair and smiled slightly as he crossed his arms, leaning onto the wall as he stared into the mirror in front of Tobias.

"You gonna rub it in or what? Now is your chance, and maybe your only chance." Tobais turned around and glared at Gumball before smirking.

"She dumped you boy, the sweet kind-hearted Penny dumped you Gummyboy." Raising his eyebrow Gumball felt a sense of malice intent creeping onto him, oh he was always the sarcastic and cynical asshole.

"Yeah that is true, so what? You gonna swoop in? Act like some knight in shining armour so that she can depend on you, lean on you for comfort and support? Tobias, you were always jealous of me having Penny, everyone knew that. I never rubbed in your face because I genuinely think we were friends, at times they seemed really tempting though. Now the facade of me being a nice guy is over, if you want her, go for it I'm not judging but I can't say for other people. Don't worry I won't sabotage your relationship with her. Frankly speaking, do whatever hell you two want I don't care. Just don't be surprise that she dumps you, because I won't." With a smiled Gumball's red eyes stared into Tobias yellows ones, it had a sense of fear and distress in them. Chuckling internally, Gumball wordlessly left the bathroom, leaving a conflicted Tobias alone.

'Crap, I should have word my words carefully.' Gumball thought internally as he rejoined the group, he realized that he made Penny look bad in the spotlight, something which he was entirely against it.

'Could they be anymore obvious?' The stares of other people were enough to pierce his thick skull, at least show some- I don't know? Sympathy? Wait that wasn't right, pity? No that wasn't right either.

'Whatever just don't look at me like that, I hate it.'

"Gumball?" Gumball looked at Anais who shook his hand, he felt her head against his chest as she hugged him. Since when did she become so affectionate?

"Anais not now, a lot of people are watching!" He whispers as he gently pry her off him, seriously she was acting like _those_ cute little sisters. It didn't bother him but it certainly surprised him.

"Sorry but ..must be a lot of pressure you are handling." Pressure maybe, all he knew is that people were making this a big deal, bigger than how it is anyway. If he was in someone's shoes however, well he can see why of course. A couple what seemed like were destined to be together broke up, maybe it crushed people's hopes and spirits to find a partner. They were gossips of them being 'the perfect couple' all the time, assuming they looked up to them and envy them. Now look who is envious?

'Why am I getting philosophical here.' He seemed more connected to his thoughts than his words and actions, something Gumball was associated with prior the break up and of course learning how to be responsible. One giant map was given to him, guiding him which path he must take, the correct path. No more shortcuts and loose ends.

"Gumball a word?" Principal Brown looked at Gumball as he approached him, raising his eyebrow on Anais hugging Gumball cutely, he held back a chuckle. Anais quickly let go and looked at Gumball who patted her head. Is it time for some man talk? Man to man? At this time right now? Gumball didn't question his principal and simply followed him into the museum office.

* * *

"Quite startle you gave us all... the news was shocking. I'm sorry Gumball." He shrugged, what else was new? Principal Brown studied Gumball's reaction before sitting down on the office chair. The whole office was empty, just the 2 of them, probably set up by the principal.

"Well I'm sure that was not why you want to speak with me." Principal Brown sighed, how long was it since they had that conversation, how much did Gumball changed?

"Gumball, was it my fault that this break up happened?" What? Gumball stared at him wide eyed. The principal showed a sad smiled, thinking that the talk he gave was the reason the 2 lovebirds broke up.

"Of course not! We- already were on a break before you gave me the _talk_ and somethings escalated and here I am, single. It wasn't anyone's fault except her's and mine." He did understand why principal Brown would think his the reason why they broke up, falling in love in school is not exactly advisable, and certainly for someone wants to be responsible and focus on their studies it's best avoided.

"I see, how do you feel? Are you alright?" Relief that he wasn't at fault, the principal loosened up and sighed.

"After an emotional talk with mom last night? I'm fine pretty much." Brown studied Gumball again, he seemed to be the carefree boy he knew but more understanding and maybe a bit cynical, thought everyone needs that one person that is satire in their life.

"Well I'm glad... Gumball I don't think you know this, but your mother came to me." Gumball blinked as crossed his arms.

"What for?" Not trouble right?

"She came to thank me personally, about the talk I gave to you. She said that you've been helping the family tremendously, especially her." Gumball remained silent as he stared at the elderly man.

"I seen it first hand too, Anais is acting more like a little girl, while I am fond of her being remarkably independent and highly intelligent for her age. She is still a little girl and I am glad that she is expressing herself on to you, she couldn't exactly express herself very well to other people. I mean students always looked up to her believe it or not, a lot of pressure of maintaining the "smart and calculative Anais" might be taking it's toll on her well being."

"She deserves a normal childhood, I know you told me that much."

"At the same time I don't you to be-"

"I'm not stressed, I'm not worried. I'm just Gumball." He cut him off, Brown merely nodded, in all honesty such maturity to be found in Gumball was something he thought was impossible.

"Principal Brown, you don't need to worry for my family or me. I promise to take good care of them. Keep worrying and your hair would go all white." Brown chuckled and nodded.

"Very well, I just thought I check in on you since I was the one who started it all." With a clap on Gumball shoulder's, the 2 stood up and exited the office.

* * *

Sometime later, Gumball is seen laying on his bed shirtless with his hand holding a long sleeve black shirt on top if his chest.

"Now that's over and Tobias already dealt with, what now?" Helping Anais getting a good childhood was something a good brother should do for their little sister. He frowned as he realized that he was neglecting Darwin as of late as well, he will find the time to make up to him. In a sense, he was doing a job a father should do, not that their relationship with their father was bad anyway, far from it. However he never did instill any moral values or socializing in a more traditional way than just watching TV together or having dinner together.

'Mom...' It was weird, he was always a mommy's boy. It kinda stopped when he was always getting in trouble, and although he knew that she loved him, he never did anything to show how much she really meant to him.

'Last night was so weird... I didn't want her to leave and I can feel she didn't want it too. It's like somehow we were facing this together. She always knew what to say to me, and it's the first time I seen her so relax and not so uptight, only around me.' He heard the sound water stopped and soon later Darwin got out of the shower.

"Hey Darwin." Darwin stopped drying his hair and looked at Gumball, his talking to him!

"Yeah?" Gumball stood up and took his towel.

"I'm sorry how I acted today, I- a lot of things were going through my mind." Darwin smiled and nodded.

"It's okay buddy I understand." The 2 grind at each other and fistbump each other before Gumball headed into the showers. After a long warm shower, Gumball hopped onto his bed and fell face down into the pillow with a content "Ah".

"Gumball?" He looked up and saw Anais looking at him with a small smile, with a yawn he sat upright and looked around the room. No Darwin, probably playing some video game.

"What is it sis?" He could tell something was wrong, her expression was timid.

"I'm sorry about today." What was this about?

"What for? Secondly, you apologizing to me? Sheesh that is rare." Anais gave him a deadpan look and sighed.

"I just- you were going through so much, and I can't do anything to make you feel better. I don't think giving you a hug-"

"It did help me feel better." Added on quickly Gumball smiled as he looked at her. Shocked she looked at him, no surely he said it to make her feel better.

"I realized one thing when I lost Penny Anais." Staring at the window as he said those words, the radiant evening sunlight does it best to cover everything in golden beauty.

"It's that I can't lose my family too." Anais made a small giggle.

"Well that's cheesy." He smirked and ruffled her hair as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"When I realized the pain of losing Penny, it hurt me so much. To the point of wanting to suicide from the first few days when we were on a break." His sister looked at him as she couldn't believe his words, suicide?! No he can't mean it.

"Of course I never told mom, even though Penny said there was a chance for us to be together, the sudden "on a break" shattered me. Afterwards when I became mature... wiser and responsible, I took Penny dumping me for good and the love I lost quite well, I just -I don't know, if I was the same Gumball back then I probably be dead by now." He ended with a soft chuckle which ended with a whack to the head by his sister who was on the verge of tears.

"D-Don't say that!" Her voice croaked as she hugged his chest. He smiled and scolded himself internally,he probably shouldn't have said that to Anais either, but his thoughts just automatically formed sentences for him. He stroke her back gently and whispered "sorry" in a sheepish demeanour.

"You especially Anais along with mom are very important to me, I know it sounds unfair to Darwin and dad but somehow breaking up with Penny got me, protective for the better words over the woman in my life. Especially family, I always realized that Penny was a soft delicate flower at heart, always tried my best to not to pluck it. Blinded by how you two act, I guess I never realized that you and mom too are both delicate flowers. You were always right about everything, mom was right about everything, you are smarted than me and more mature than me but I fail to see that you are just a little girl too. So much stress you are carrying, the image of a prodigy genius is hard to maintain. Same for mom as she worked day and night for our sake, a strong independent woman for sure. Still a woman nonetheless who needs love, comfort and support. You never got a break, I always treated you like some know it all, I never go as far as to take you on pony rides, watch 4 movies of daisy the donkey straight for 5 hours or simply treated you like a child. At times you were so shy and insecure about yourself you never show your emotions... I'm just babbling a lot aren't I?" Anais simply nodded as she continued to sob at the realization of how Gumball felt, how much, just how much he cared for her. He was truly her hero, he was right that she wanted a normal childhood, but the image and status she has to maintain was making it difficult.

"W-Watching 5 hours straight o-of Daisy the donkey might be too much." Between her sobs Anais managed to smile, Gumball smiled softly and pulled her closer to him.

"I promise Anais that I will try my best to let you have a normal childhood, I want my sister to live her days happily and not worrying about their idiot brothers anymore. I will be the brother I should have been and take you out to have fun, that much I can promise. When you are around me don't be afraid to show yourself, your true self, you don't need to be embarrassed or ashamed. Don't be such a tsun." Gumball giggled at the last part, Anais blushed slightly and nodded, feeling safe in her brother's arms.

"Thank you Gumball, but you don't have to do all that, it made me really happy on how much you care for me. I know that I'm your "Delicate flower", but this is a lot of time and energy spent on me. You should focus on helping mom too-" With his strength, Gumball pulled Anais on his lap and hugged her with his chin on her hair.

"I will help both, and I already made up my mind so you can't say no." Anais nodded and nuzzled his neck. Gumball chuckled and hugged his sister tight, in reality everyone in his family would have been delicate flowers but his sister and his mother were the delicate flowers not seen easily on the outside and were treated differently than who they actually were.

"So what do you want to do tonight or tomorrow if you are too tired to play." Anais pondered for a little while making a 'hmm' noise. Gumball rolled his eyes and looked at her. Has she grown taller? Was she always this innocent? Has he never realized that his sister is just a little girl before?

"Well- we could watch the 5 hours straight of Daisy the donkey." In her most shy and low voice, which was also the most adorable voice Gumball ever heard. He can't say no, not that he was lying that he won't watch 5 hours of a kids show with his sister.

"C-Can we?" Anais twirled her fingers around and stared at her brother, she bit her lower lip, seems like she was waiting for the right person to watch the movie with her for ages. She didn't care if they liked it not, all she knew that she wanted someone to watch it with her, and if that person didn't like it yet did that act, she would be even more grateful. Fortunately such person exist, and that person was Gumball.

"Well I did promise didn't I?" Anais bounced up and down on Gumball lap as she flung her arms around his neck. Gumball smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

'Gosh she really is just a little girl.' They were interrupted by the sound of knocking, there stood Darwin who was completely surprised of their position but was smiling nonetheless, he always loved it when his family were getting along, especially between siblings.

"Oh hey buddy what sup? Darwin smiled and was holding a groceries bag.

"Well Mr dad and I are going out for grocery shopping." Anais reluctantly got of her brother's lap and sat next to him.

"Oh want me to come?" Darwin waved it off and smiled.

"Nah it's fine besides today is on sale and you know what that means." Gumball nodded with his eyes closed, indeed he knew.

"That the whole car is gonna be filled with 10% groceries and 90% of junk food?" Only god knows what would their mother do after she finds out.

"Yeap!" Hearing a loud honk Darwin skedaddle off.

"Alright gotta go dad's in the car already, see ya!" With that the house were left with only the 2 wattersons.

"So what do you want to do in the mean time?" Gumball looked at his sister who was hugging his arm.

'I guess this would be a norm now.' Sighing internally, again not complaining.

"Can we go to the park and have a walk?" With a nod Anais jumped of Gumball's bed and headed to her room to change her clothes.

'A walk huh, a peaceful quiet walk, that does sound nice.' Gumball went to change into a long khaki pants that were tight to his legs, making a mental note to get new long pants. He stared himself at the mirror, he felt he had grown taller, his long sleeve black shirt fitted his slim body well, with the tight pants and the longish blue hair it certainly made him look very boyish and gentle, hell it even almost covered one off his red eyes. His piercing red eyes seemed to make everything he say is the truth, not that he was a good liar anyway.

'Penny did always say she liked my body figure...' slim and nice to touch, thinking about it cause him to blush slightly. Shaking his head, he wore his socks and sneakers. Afterwards he wrote a note and place it on the table to tell their family their whereabouts should they returned home before they do. Gumball with his hand holding the house key unlocked the front door and met the strong sunlight that shined brightly onto him. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Gumball turned and saw a bubbly and cheerful Anais wearing a yellow dress bouncing up and down. He was glad that Anais decided to leave her hair longer, it made her all the cuter. With a smile Gumball took hold of Anais's hand and the siblings walked towards the park with a smile on their face, ready to rekindle their bond.


	5. Promise fufilled

The temperature was just right, the sun was setting and the air was cooled. The faint sound of birds chirping were apparent, Gumball looked around him and saw how everything around him seem to glow in a magical manner. Since when did he enjoyed natures beauty? Since when did he become so... nostalgic? Everything to him seems to hit him with a faint of nostalgia, a change he gladly accepts. A small chirpy "hmm' noise brought a smile onto his lips, looking at his little sister besides him, her small stature and her carefree demeanour caused him to chuckle internally. She was so different than the girl he knew ago, his hand tugging her's as they walked in a slow pace, absorbing everything nature has to offer. It never occur to him that he would be doing this right now with Anais, all he ever thought about was just Penny.

'Seems like I missed a lot of things in life...' Surely he enjoy these trivial and small experience with Penny before right? Gumball couldn't recall, in fact everything about Penny is now all foggy, their time spent together, every laughter they shared and tears they shed. Why? Wasn't he obsessed with her? Why can't he can't recall the fondest memories of her? Should he be disturbed? Should he be concerned? Should he even worry for something that was a past of his life?

"Gumball can we go play over there?" Anais's sweet voice brought him back to reality, he stared at her and smiled.

'Gosh her sweet child innocents is something I thought I will never see.' With a tug of a smile, he took her to a small grassy hill that gave a clear view of the park. Anais eagerly sat on the grass as she stared at the blooming flowers that pop up everywhere.

"This one is so pretty!" Anais observed every flower, their patters, shapes and colours. Gumball sat next on the grassy hill with his elbow on top of his knee and another hand on his stretch out leg. His watching Anais as she hop from flower to flower, as well as watching the few birds that flew onto the orange yolk sky. Her eyes were filled with awe as she noticed a fledgling was trying to take flight, whispering to herself "you can do it!". As it failed to take flight, the little fledgling kept on trying, and trying and trying until it succeeded. Finally when it took flight, a large smile appeared on the Anais as she watched the fledgling flying along side with the flock of birds into the sunset.

'I'm glad that Anais is expressing herself for who she is and not what we want her to be.' Gumball stared at Anais who pluck a flower, a Daisy flower to be exact. She placed it on to hair and ran towards him. Staring at Anais like how father would to a daughter, Gumball stood up as he picked up her into the air, Anais gave out a loud giggle and shouted "Higher! Higher!"

"Alright that is enough princess." Gumball put her down and put his hands on his hips. Anais stared at him and grinned.

"Princess? You calling me that now?" Gumball blinked and flickered her forehead.

"Yeap, you like it?" Anais nodded.

"Only if you treat me like one!" In a sly and cheeky tone that caused Gumball to giggle.

"Well you don't have to worry about that." Anais hugged him in return and smiled, her head lay on his stomach as she sighed in content. This, this is the life she wanted. All carefree and stress free.

"Thanks Gumball, I had fun." Gumball patted her head as he kissed her head.

"You are welcome, c'mon let's go back home. It's already late." With reluctant nod, Anais let go off her brother and took his hand.

* * *

"We're home!" Gumball shouted as he pushed the door open. Anais let go off Gumball's hand immediately and maintained a calm and collected posture. The Watterson family looked at the 2 siblings inquisitively, they seemed different.

"Hey you two, enjoyed your walk?" Nicole smiled cheerfully, glad that the two were bonding. She seemed to notice Anais shy behaviour behind her calm expression, a far cry from her usual calm and confidence manner.

"Anais is something wrong?" Anais shook her head and appeared tough and calm once again when Gumball rubbed her shoulders as he knelt down to her level.

"Don't be afraid to show yourself, your true self Anais. You don't need to hide it anymore. We are after all family." He whispered softly as he caress one of the curls of her hair. Anais looked at her brother, still afraid, still uncertain. The rest of the Watterson family stared at the 2, it was the first time for them to see Gumball treating Anais like this, and seeing Anais in this state as well.

"Gumball is something wrong?" Nicole piped up as she put her hands together on her chest. Anais nodded to herself as Gumball said more encouraging words to her.

"Nothing is wrong mom." Gumball smiled as he picked Anais up and sat her on his lap as he sat on the couch.

"Gumball... it's embarrassing." Anais protested as she blushed slightly, thought she didn't seemed to mind. Nicole stared at her daughter, was this really Anais?

"So what's for dinner?" In a nonchalant tone, Gumball looked at his mother who looked at Richard disapprovingly.

"Well we would have some grilled mushrooms and spaghetti but your father brought more junk food than actual food." Richard whistled and looked onto the other direction.

"Aww well bummer." Gumball stretched his limbs with Anais still siting on his lap cutely as she tried to not look so flustered.

'Getting all this stares is sooo embarrassing...' It's like all of them were judging her and that is one thing Anais doesn't liked, to be judged.

"Well don't worry I already cooked something up while you 2 were gone." Nicole's voice was meek, still perplexed that Anais was like a cute little animal sitting on Gumball lap. The way she carried herself is so much different than she was before.

'First Gumball now Anais? Please don't Tell me Darwin would turn out to be an emo teen filled with angst?' She was seriously worried right now. The family moved from the couch and to the dinner table, there Darwin cracked jokes with Gumball as they laughed their asses off. Anais giggled every now and then as she commented on their jokes, it was lighthearted and family bonding scene.

'The 2 of them would become great fathers one day...' Nicole was admittedly sad now on how fast her children grew up, especially Gumball. She wasn't sure she could take it well, she always took care of her family, her children and her husband. She was always ready to take of her children needs and daily lives till the day she dies, looking at it now, she chuckled on how amazing the they grown. In contradiction, she stared at Richard who chomp down every last piece of meat there was on the table. While she loved his goofy and happy go lucky demeanor, his inability to have a job and his lackluster job as a proper parent did effect the family in all sorts of ways.

"Gumball I can cut the meat by myself." Anais pouted as Gumball stood up and cut the meat on Anais's plate with his knife. Darwin chuckled as he saw how try hard Gumball was from trying to cut the thick meat that seems like it was made from rubber. He swore he saw smoke coming out from the knife seeing how fast Gumball moved his hand.

"There!" With a huff Gumball sat down with sweat glistened on his forehead, satisfied on the chunk of meat being reduces to small pieces on Anais plate. Anais sighed, while she appreciated Gumball being so kind to her, but this was a bit too much.

'I was afraid this would happen, I don't want him to help me on every little thing.' It could be worse though, he could never let her leave the house ever again if she wanted to go out with friends... yeah let's not talk about that.

Nicole observed Anais attitude, definitely different.

'I bet Gumball is source of it... I need to talk to him.' A lot talks has happened for the past week, she wasn't against it but the frequent talks between her and Gumball did change the dynamic of the family, it started to worry her a little. Of course, everyone would be worry about change, just a even little.

Seeing Anais finished eating her meal, Gumball took her plate and her's to wash them at the sink. Anais hopped off the chair as she went upstairs.

"Where is Anais going?" She doesn't usually retreat to her room that quickly.

"Oh she is going to her room and preparing to watch long hours of Daisy the donkey movies." Gumball washed the plates with soap as he said those lines.

"Huh? Well that's odd..." Everyone knew her obsession with Daisy the donkey's movies but this is the first time Gumball knew what exactly Anais would do after dinner. Did Anais told him what she would do after dinner?

"Gumball I'm going to our room first, Rachael and I..." Gumball waved him off, he knew the daily routine of Darwin's love life. Messaging and chatting every night, sending all sorts of messages ranging from loving and sweet to down right dirty inappropriate, yeah I know. Darwin Watterson is capable of that. Darwin ran upstairs to their room as Gumball heard their door room shut and closed. Leaving the 3 of the Watterson family in the living room, Nicole decided to take her approach.

"Gumball, did something to Anais?" Nicole reached for Gumball's shoulder as she stood behind him, her voice was low to prevent Richard from hearing them, not that it mattered since he was on the couch watching TV. Gumball dried his hands and the plates as he turned around to face his mother, he felt a little cornered in all honesty.

"Yeah something amazing." He leaned behind the sink as he smiled, he thoughts were on the events of today in the park.

"Amazing? What happened? Anais seem so... free." Gumball looked at her and nodded.

"She should be, should be free a long time ago." Nicole reflected on Gumball's words, what did he exactly meant? It could meant a lot of things.

"Mom I just want you to know, that we all should treat Anais as a little girl and not _just_ some prodigy genius. The stress, burden and image she maintains is not for her's to carry. I want her to have a good childhood, to be innocent and carefree. To live a life of a little girl, to be spoiled, to be free." Gumball stern tone caused Nicole to really really want to hug him.

'The way he sound made him sound so much older and wiser.' Nicole cupped Gumball's cheek and smiled, by far she hasn't been even more prouder in her life.

"Gumball I always thought of that, I always felt guilty that my little daughter has to be an adult in such a young age and believe me is not something you want to experience. I'm glad that you see it too and through, you took action while all I did was just hoping it would happen by itself. You're carrying a lot of burden too if you keep helping us." He knew exactly what she meant, his hands found his way to her's.

"I know... I won't burn myself out that I promise you. All I wanted is to become the brother that Anais should have. I will try my best to make everyone in family happy, it's not easy I know but no matter the cost and effort, it's in my ability to see it through." Tears swell on her eyes as she embraced Gumball, god really did sent an angel down.

"Gumball... thank you. You helped the family so much, I don't know how to thank you." Gumball smiled as he knew that she never had receive much help from anyone, his mother has always been the lone wolf. Even the slightest of help is enough to make her to become thankful than most people.

"Mom we have this talk over and over again haven't we? It's fine, I made it my job and responsibility, no need to get sentimental." Nicole placed her forehead onto his as she smiled with her eyes closed. She really seemed relax and at peace by his words and actions.

"You're always so stressed aren't you, you should relax every now and then mom. I'm serious." Gumball's eyes of concern caused her to smiled as she ruffled his hair, especially his bangs that almost covered his one eye.

"I will Gummpuss, just not now." When then? Seems like she will never catch a break. With a sigh Gumball looked at the stairs before he looked at his mother again, this time she looked at the kitchen counter while being deep in thought.

"Mom I'm going upstairs okay?" Nicole looked at Gumball and nodded, though she did wonder why would he go upstairs with Darwin locking their room shut. Without saying anything else, Gumball went upstairs and poke his head into Anais's room.

"Anais?" Anais who was busy setting up the place to look as comfortable as possible smiled when she saw Gumball. Pillows were on the floor, plushy was everywhere along with tea pots and cups.

"Hey Gumball, I got the DVD player right here." Gumball smiled before he looked at her sternly with his hands on his hips.

"Showered yet?" Anais paid him no mind as she continued to decorate the place.

"Anais? Shower first then we can only watch the movie." With a grumble Anais took her towel and clothes from her closet and headed into the bathroom.

"Good girl." He patted her head as she walked passed the door, she sighed, although it was a simple pat on a head, she did love it a lot. Gumball entered Anais's room as he fiddle around the DVD set, the amount of DVD of Daisy the donkey movies were horrifying to anyone who didn't know her well.

'Marathon run with Daisy the donkey... 5 hours of it. Are you really serious?' Gumball sighed, god help him. He knew for a fact that the internet shows cater to little children have over millions of views, since when eating dinner or a meal, parents would distract their children with tablets and phones that show harmless kid shows to prevent them from causing a scene and well if every parent does it...

'That's genius actually... you can make money out of it!' As Gumball was busy hatching a scheme- I mean a plan, a harmless plan to become rich, Anais came into her bedroom as she have finished showering. Talk about fast.

"That was quick." Anais merely nodded as she hopped onto the pile of pillows. Accepting his fate, Gumball took the DVD and loaded it into the DVD player.

"Are you excited Gumball!" Oh yeah totally excited, what time was it again? He could always use the excuse they have to sleep early to save himself half of the torture.

'No Gumball, you promised Anais. No backing out, you are a man of your word.' Why does your conscious always appeared in the wrong time and at the wrong place?

"It's starting!" Anais squealed cutely as she hug Daisy with her head nuzzling the toy, Gumball sighed, at least she is happy. Gumball flicked off the room light and settled himself down next to his excited sister, and thus the greatest survival game has begun.

* * *

5 hours later, Gumball who became a soldier of fortune was seen still awake at this hour. His body was numb and his eyes were red staring at the blue screen TV for 5 hours straight. Blinking his eyes, he slowly turned his head and looked at the alarm clock, 12:30 AM.

'Oh... it's that late huh.' Gumball's eyes was struggling to be awake, he legit watch 5 hours of Daisy the donkey movies with Anais. No breaks, just straight in. The sound of Anais snoring softly caught his attention. Staring at his sister who fell asleep on the pile of pillows, he managed a sigh as he rubbed his face. They have to wake up early for school tomorrow.

'Could I even stand?' Fortunately his mind was still able to function, his body? Eh not quite. The lower half of his body felt numb, suppose of 5 hours straight of sitting does cause that.

'Ugh, hopefully this would be the last time Anais ask this from me.' As he managed to stand up right,he stretched his limbs and an audible crack was heard. Sighing in relief of his joints and muscles, Gumball turned to Anais as he gently picked her up in his arms. He walked towards her bed and lay her there, his hand reached for the covers as he draped them over her. Anais sweet smile was evident through it all, she mumbled some words something of the lines of "Gumball". Running a hand through his hair, Gumball looked at the clock and at the room door, he was too tired to move, maybe he should just crash onto the pile of pillows. He was sure that Anais won't mind.

'I doubt that Darwin would open the door for me anyway, knowing him, he must have forgot to unlock it before he slept.' Darwin's habit of locking doors when texting with Rachael was something he understand of course. It was very, very private.

'Ah screw it, I will just sleep on the pillows.' Falling back onto the pile of pillow, Gumball gave out a loud yawn as he try to find a comfortable position to sleep. He stared at the window as the moonlight has shown itself to him, He rubbed his long sleeve shirt to his face like a cat as the fabric was soft and warm, it did helped him sleep better at nights like these after all. Within minutes, Gumball closed his eyes and sleep overtook him...

* * *

"Gumball wake up! Gumball!" A voice that is not so angelic disrupted Gumball from his sleep, he gave out a loud hiss as he used one of the pillow to cover his face. Hearing a sigh, he suddenly felt a ton of weigh was on him.

"Yow! What the-" Gumball threw the pillow of the face as he stared at the intruder who woke him from his beauty sleep. Anais grinned at him with Daisy in her hands as she sat on Gumball's stomach. Gumball sighed and rubbed his eyes, boy was it a rude awakening.

"It's morning already, we need to get to school." Grumbling like Mr Gaylord, he looked at her and nodded.

"I know, I know now can you get off me?"Anais jumped back to her feet seeing her brother standing upright.

"So you slept at my room last night?" Anais asked with a hint of guilt in her voice, she knew the movie will take a toll on them, especially Gumball who isn't a fan of Daisy the Donkey.

"Yeah I was too tired to move. So I slept here, hope you didn't mind that." He scratched the back of his head, Anais just nodded with her eyes downcast. He really did it, he really watched 5 hours straight of Daisy the Donkey with her! Holy shit that's amazing! The greatest achievement mankind could ever have.

"I really enjoyed it last night, it was really fun." Fun for her that's for sure. Gumball patted her head and smiled.

"You're welcome, but I'm not sure I can survive it next time." Anais hugged Gumball's waist affectionately with her buried in it.

"Thanks Gumball." Her voice was soft and grateful, Gumball just stroke her hair. Noticing her bed hair he just chuckled.

"Well someone has a bad hair day." Anais broke off the hug and patted her head flat.

"Here allow me." Taking a brush from her dressing table, he sat on Anais bed. He patted his lap to usher her to sit on it.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" They also didn't have much time for this anyway.

"Oh don't be so skeptical, how do you think I maintain my luscious and fabulous hair?" Gumball flicked his hair to aside as he smirk at her. Rolling her eyes in response, Anais sat on Gumball's lap as she felt the gentle stroke of brushes on her hair.

Other than the sound of brushing hair, the room was mostly silent with Gumball humming every now and then.

"Gumball?" Anais turned around and stared at him, her eyes displayed much cuteness and innocents.

"Hmm? Yes?" He stopped as he looked at her.

"Thank you, I know I said it a lot but this feels really nice, to be pampered and spoiled." She felt Gumball ruffling her hair.

"Everyone deserve to bed pampered and spoiled once in a while, you're no different." Muttering an "okay" Gumball continue to brush her hair. Surprisingly he was fairly good at it, who knew from his usual lazy manner.

'I have helped Anais to become a little girl again, now I should start focusing on helping mom now. How? I can't get a job, not a proper one anyway. Spending time with her? That one works on an emotional level, she is constantly receiving stress from work. If only there is a way to lessen those burdens.' Gumball fumbled those thoughts, he hasn't realize that they were actually running late.

"Gumball the bus!" Anais shout woke him up to reality. With nod he expertly threw the brush onto her dressing table, and expertly missing it. Drawing a look from Anais, Gumball ignored her deadpan look and grabbed her hand. He didn't bother about changing.

"Breakfast!" Anais shouted as they run pass the dinning table. Gumball made a pit stop and took 2 pieces of toast from the table. Darwin was no where to be seen however. Putting the toast in his mouth, he gave another to Anais as they ran to the bus. (Insert cliches here)

"Go get them guys." Their father Richard said as he cheered for his children. Gumball waved him good bye with Anais tailing behind him.

"Gumball! Anais! Hurry up guys!" Darwin shouted from the window, a thumbs up from Gumball was all he needed. Finally they reached the bus, Gumball's attire caused some people to raised their eyebrows, black sweater? That's new.

"Gumball! Anais!" Gumball waved to his brother as his chewed on his bread, why didn't Darwin come and wake them up.

"Hey Darwin, why didn't you wake us up?" Anais sat next to Gumball as she leaned onto his shoulder.

"Oh well I saw you sleeping at Anais's room last night, and you two were still sleeping so I thought I let you two have some more shuteye." Gumball nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. Gumball's ears twitched as he heard his name being whispered in a distance, he recognized the voice as it belongs to Tobias.

'Damn, no doubt he is talking crap about me.' Gumball's eyes twitched as he clenched his fists, the whispers were getting obviously louder.

"So with the sweet and kind hearted Penny dumping Gumball, does that mean Gumball is a monster?" Tobias 'whispered' to Banana Joe, it was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the bus. Anais gave a glare at Tobias before she tugged Gumballs sleeves.

"Gumball-" Gumball patted her head as he smiled at her, deep down though he really want to beat the crap out of Tobias.

"It's fine Anais, Tobias is just being retarded that's all." That sentenced caused Darwin to burst out laughing as he slapped his knee. Gumball grinned as he can sense a fuming Tobias behind him.

"Gumball there's something I want to tell you." Darwin spoke suddenly, Darwin took something out of his back and showed it to Gumball.

"What is it?" It was like a crystal shard, Anais stared at the shard before widening her eyes.

"Darwin! Where did you get that?!" Darwin and Gumball were alarmed by her outburst.

"Well I found it in a garage sale, it's pretty cheap and it look so pretty so I thought I buy it." Anais shook her head.

"Did you cut yourself with it?" Darwin shot her a confused look before shaking his head. Gumball stared at the crystal shard, what happens if you cut yourself with it?

"Why, what will happen if you do?" Anais kept quiet as she looked around them, people were watching them intently as well as the crystal, it seemed pretty yet ominous.

"Erm, you will fall in a coma forever!" Thinking of an excuse, Anais said it out loud. Gumball almost wanted to drop the crystal.

"What! Does it have some kind of power or something?" Gumball took a cloth piece from his pocket and wrapped it around to avoid being cut.

"Wow so it's a super coma crystal?" Darwin stared at the crystal with stars in his eyes.

"Err yes, it is so don't touch it!" Anais said as she reached her hand out, but Gumball managed to put her hand down.

"No Anais, I hold on to this, if this is that dangerous then I as the oldest sibling should hold on to it." Gumball said sternly as he held the crystal tight.

"But-" Gumball waved her off as he looked at the crystal, unknown to them however, Tobias stared at the crystal with malicious eyes.

'Coma forever eh?' He stared at Gumball as those lines crossed his mind.

 **So I understand that the past two chapters has been all emotional and stuff, but the next chapter would be interesting as it shows Gumball confronting a certain someone.**


	6. Shattered Image

The situation in school was tense, Gumball stared wide eyed at the person in front of him, every feature, expression seemed to match his. Disbelieving eyes and whispers of uncertainty filled the air, a familiar face no doubt. Darwin's jaw only dropped as he stared at _Gumball_ , two Gumballs to be exact. The only difference between them was their attitude and attire. The 'fake' Gumball leaned towards the locker as a smirk crept onto his face, a wave of arrogance and pride channels around him deeply. 'Gumball' stared at his bleeding finger before looking at Anais, who's eyes were filled with horror. Why did she lie about the crystal? Wasn't it a coma inducing one? How can it come down to this?

'It wasn't a coma inducing crystal at all, how the hell did Zach come to be?' If there is one thing Gumball hates at fighting bosses in videos game, it will be-

"God I hate mirror images battles." Gumball said with an bored sighed, he could already tell where this is going. Unlike last time Gumball can control his own body now. Zach eyebrow raised. Mirror image? What makes him think that 'Gumball' is equal to him?

"I hate to burst your bubble Gummyboy, but you aren't even as half as cool as Zach. So we are not mirror images, I am after all superior then you. Cooler, smarter and of course more handsome." With that he blew a kiss to a group of girls who internally cringe at this... this imposter.

'Great I forgot that he has a superiority complex as well.' Gumball sighed internally as he carefully placed the crystal on the ground, didn't he already get rid of Zach? His name was legally changed, what part of memory of Zach is there left in his brain?

"Thanks Gumball for freeing me, I was stuck at your little brain of yours watching you pathetic life. You getting dumped by Penny is by far the most satisfying moment I have ever felt in my life." Gumball glared icy cold at Zach, his fist tightened as he only wanted to launch a flurry of blows to his face. Zach smiled at his response, or rather the lack of it. He stared at the crowd of people, most notably he was looking at Penny who turned her eyes away from him. Zach frowned for a split second before looking at Anais who stared at him with much horror.

"Hmph, I see that the bunny girl is getting all soft and mushy now. Always a little brat and a nuisance." Zach's sunglasses tilted downward towards his nose bridge, his hand tightly holding his skateboard which appeared out of nowhere.

"That's enough, you can talk crap about me and lower my esteem you want, but no one talks to my family like that!" Gumball charged and pushed Zach aside, causing Zach to fall down. His skateboard skidded across the opposite lockers. Without a moment to spare, Zach stood up and pushed Gumball back, he glared at Gumball before pouncing on him.

"Gumball!" Darwin shouted as he join in the fray, remembering how annoying Zach was and how he cause so much trouble for their family. This wasn't Gumball's fight alone.

"You leave us alone little man, this is Zach's fight and Zach will win!" Admittedly Zach was gaining the upper hand over Gumball as he wrestled with him. Darwin felt a slap across his cheek as Zach gave him a tight slap, which cause him to backed off. Rachel immediately rush to Darwin's side and tend to his wound.

"Zach what the hell man! Darwin is your brother!" With a firm glare, she stared at the two 'Gumball's fighting it out.

"Zach uggh has n-no losa broda!" Gumball fist tightened as those words, he retracted his fist to his chest before uppercutting the crap out of Zach.

"You take that back right now!" Gumball screamed, in a sense seeing Zach saying those words were the same as him saying it, and he will never dream of saying that to Darwin ever.

Zach's hand covered his mouth as he slowly stood up, his mouth wasn't bleeding but damn did it hurt a lot.

"Zach is fine, you punch hard Gummyboy." Anais rushed to Gumball's side and pulled his sleeves, not wanting Gumball to hurt himself.

"Gumball you okay?" Gumball only nodded as he only stared at Zach, part of him realized that Zach is the asshole version of him, another part of him realized that Zach is also part of him. Which begged the question, who's the real Gumball/Zach.

"Zach what do you want?" Zach only laughed at the response, before a sadistic smile crept onto his face.

"What Zach wants is simple, I replace you and Penny belongs to me." Penny stared at Zach wide eyed before returning her gaze to Gumball. Gumball's eyes met hers before he quickly darted back to Zach's. Penny felt eyes were falling upon her, she hid behind her group of friends as they provide her 'shelter'.

Gumball shook his head, over his dead body!

"Hah! and you think that will happen?" Zach waved his fingers to Gumball and resume his cool pose by leaning to the locker.

"Of course, I'm better than you. Penny dump you because you were soft and useless, she needs a strong man like me. Don't you see Gummyboy, she doesn't love you, but Zach however, hah." A loud chorus of 'ooh' surrounded the hall, this was the drama of the century that's for sure.

"Are we gonna see Gumball and Zach fight to the death?" Banana Joe whispered to Tobias, while he knew the situation was a serious one. It was something he looked forward too for a long time. Two people of the same body and soul fighting against each other!

Tobias only remained silent as he watch on the scenario.

'This was my fault.' A wave of guilt showered over him, he watch on seeing a furious Gumball glaring daggers at his copy.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Hey Gumball!" Gumball stopped and turned around, the crystal still wrapped by the cloth and held firm by Gumball.

"Tobias... what do you want?" Tobias shrugged and lowered his head.

"I don't know, I just came here to apologize the other day. After the things you said I realized that you were right." Gumball tense expression suddenly relaxed hearing those words, with a 180 degrees turn, he gave bright smile and nodded.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for saying those harsh words too, friends?" Gumball extended his other hand out, genuinely wanting to be friends with Tobias.

'This is it, seeing how soft Gumball is, I will shake his hand and steal the crystal!' With the hidden motive in place, Tobias slowly extended his hand out.

Just as the two hands were about to touch with one another, Tobias snatched the crystal from Gumball!

"Tobias!" Tobias grinned at Gumball as he held the crystal in his hand, juggling left and right.

"Boo hoo Gumball." However Gumball's face only displayed concern and worry and not of hate.

"Tobias give it back! If you cut yourself you will fall in a coma!" Tobias looked at Gumball and grinned.

"Yeah I know, but if I cut you with it! Penny won't care about you anymore!" Gumball mentally face palmed, he felt that the world biggest idiot was right in front of him, he knew for sure that if news of him staying in a coma or a hibernation, Penny would be the second person to come and visit him. (The first being his family of course) It's in her nature to worry about the people around her.

'I'm sure the guilt of breaking up with me would catch up too.' No doubt Penny would start blaming herself on why she didn't give him another chance and a lot of messed up stuff would go on and on, you don't watch cheesy romantic films for 12 years for nothing.

'Guilt is the start of a rekindled romance.' Gumball not now!

"Tobias don't! Give it back, you will cut yourself with it!" Tobias unwrapped the cloth and held the crystal with his bare hands, like a rapier, Tobias en garde Gumball with the sharp point of the crystal facing Gumball. This commotion of course, draw in a lot of attention. Not wanting Tobias to accidentally cut himself and fall in a coma, Gumball hope for the best and dive in to snatch the crystal from Tobias.

"H-Hey!" Tobias felt the crystal slipped away from his grasp as he fell to the floor. Dazed, Tobias rubbed his head when bright light started to form in front of him. Tobias only widened his eyes when he saw the person appeared from the light.

 _FLASHBACK END_

"What's going on!?" Principal Brown shouted from across the hall, after bypassing the mobs of students who gathered at the hall. His eyes widened when they landed on Zach. Zach grinned and did an hand-gun gesture at Brown.

"Hey hippie what's shaking?" Principal Brown shook his head in disbelief before looking at Gumball, who's deadpanned face read "I'm the real OG". Zach's expression changed to a more dire one, seeing how no one acknowledged him and his cool demeanour. He turned to Gumball and his eyes hid a glimmer of desperation.

"Dudes, and ladies. I will tell you now a 100 reasons why I am the better 'Gumball'." Zach puffed his chest as he stood on his skateboard and gave out a speech. Gumball raised his eyebrow, what is he doing now?

'How do I defeat this guy? I already changed my name legally. What next?" Gumball thoughts were noticed as Anais carefully picked up the crystal and hand it to Gumball. With a "Lend me your ear motion" Gumball knelt down to Anais height and leaned his head against her's.

"Gumball, use the crystal to cut him." Gumball looked at the crystal, was it that easy? Wait what if cut himself again? Would more Zachs appear? As if reading his thoughts Anais patted Gumball's hand.

"Don't worry about the spawning more Zachs, it won't happen! I will tell you the rest of the story after this." Not surprise by his sister's knowledge of everything, Gumball took the crystal and held it tight, his gaze turned to Zach's.

"... reason 56, I have a cool skateboard while the loser doesn't!" The crowd only raised their eyebrow and nodded awkwardly at Zach's words. Zach put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Haha see Gumball I am- Gumball?" Noticing Gumball's disappearance, Zach looked around when suddenly he felt a sharp feeling on his wrist.

"Ah!" Gumball sternly glared at Zach, he threw the crystal to the ground when it suddenly started to glow violently.

"Wha- what's happening!" Darwin shouted at the light blinded him.

"Close your eyes everyone!" Principal Brown shouted as he used his arm to cover his eyes. A few seconds later, the light died down and everyone opened their eyes. That's when they realized a certain duo was missing.

"Where Gumball!" Penny shouted in distress, what was left of there was only the crystal that glow once in a while.

* * *

"Where am I?" Gumball stared at the emptiness around him, it was pitched black and not a soul to be found.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' A loud cackle send chills down his spine, he recognize that laugh, it was his. Suddenly the light-hearted feeling of seeing himself was gone, and a tense and serious feeling took over him. Would things get dark? Would things escalate?

"Zach! Where are you!" Suddenly a huge light blinded him again, this time though, when he opened his eyes, he was transported to a more familiar place.

"Isn't this the park?" Gumball tread carefully, he eyed the huge flat landscape that only stood Zach there. He radiated some kind of energy as he seems to be floating in the air. Gumball stared at Zach weirdly, he isn't going to battle him now is he?

"The crystal is a work of wonders isn't it?" Zach voice became much deeper and slightly more... psychotic for the better words. Gumball remained silent as he watched Zach's hand glowed with purple energy, was he dreaming again?

'Is this for real?' Gumball felt his head spin, he felt he can't breath even, the wind around him started to get more violent.

"That night when you did everything you can to chase after Penny, confessing to her, helping her break out of shell and boost her confidence. Everything you done for her is now gone by your doing. I never cared of being you! Taking your place. all I ever wanted was Penny, the sweet Penny that WE were madly in love with. I will kill for that smile of her's, I will kill to see her smiling at me! Zach, not you Gumball. If I was YOU, I would have make sure Penny deserved the best, it is because of you! That Penny broke up with US!" Blinded by rage, Zach hurl malicious dark energy at Gumball who dodged swiftly. Gumball collected his footing as he stared at the hole next to him. The same hole that was filled guilt in his heart, was he right? Should Zach replaced him?

Does that mean Penny won't have to cry or feel the heartbreak?

Would Zach treat Penny better? Better than him?

Would Zach give Penny the love and support she needs and not be selfish?

Would Penny love Zach more than she ever love him?

Was he right? Was he better? Was he-

'-No Gumball, no. Zach is much worse than you, there is no way-" A loud evil cackle from Zach brought him back to reality, or better the dream world like state. Zach folded his sunglasses and placed it on his sweater, his red eyes burning with hatred and jealousy. Gumball's mistakes were the reason why Penny is far out of his reach, he was satisified when Penny broke up with Gumball, as he thought Gumball self confidence would shatter and he could retake and control Gumball's body and mind. Zach never thought that through unconditional ways that Gumball would not only gain back self confidence, but accepted Penny's dumping him for good.

'I would have gave her everything she ever wanted, you just have to be the mommy's boy and cling onto stupid Nicole for support.' Zach cringe internally when he saw the moment between Gumball and Nicole's talk that night. It was something that he never dare to think Gumball would feel for her. That thought caused Zach to smile.

"Gumball Pathetic Waterson aren't you the most disgusting piece of shit I ever seen. You are a virus that was meant to end life. A black plague that wiped out thousands. The snake in the garden of Eden." Gumball looked at him with much confusion and anger.

"What?-" Zach laughed as he folded his arms.

"I was there Gummypuss." Gumball eyes widened at the use of his nickname. What could he be referring to?

"You saw your mommy all pretty looking and soft, giving you support on how to deal with heartbreak. Crying your feelings out blah blah blah." Zach's words were cynical and forced. Gumball gulped as his pupils shook violently, sure he couldn't mean that-

"Then you felt that you have a connection with her, a deep one! You want her to stay with you and you thought to yourself, hey if I can't have Penny, then maybe I can have my mom!" Zach laughed as if it was some joke, he shook his head as he looked at Gumball's face, priceless.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Gumball covered his ears as he shouted while crying. He won't dare, he wouldn't dream of-

But even Gumball's own mind was against him, as images of Nicole in her nightwear looking warmly and softly at him kept appearing. Each getting more hotter and distracting then the last.

'NO it's not true, it's not true, I- she's my mother, I would never.' Gumball rocked back and forth as the sudden realization brought many tears to his eyes.

"Disgusting piece of shit, you were that desperate for love that you resort to incest huh. Man I wonder when would Anais get the-"

"DON'T SAY IT, I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" The 'I' word pierced Gumball's heart, Zach wouldn't need any of those powers to kill Gumball, words are more than enough.

"Y-You don't deserve her! You don't deserve Penny at all! I-" Gumball shouted between his tears, soon Gumball found himself being engulf by a blue energy, his eyes showed rage and grit as he started to float up to the air, leveling with Zach's height. With a callous laugh, Zach glared daggers at Gumball, his attire changed from the sweater to a coat that was as dark as midnight.

"If I don't deserve her, then what of you!? You were really naive were you? Thinking being responsible and all that shit would bring her back to you? Even though you said you are over her, you actually want her in your arms right!? Helping your precious Anais and especially Nicole were just a way to distract yourself. Fuck that, you of all people should know that you only want Penny! Make her yours, her obeying your command and to hold her in your arms forever. I am not just ZACH GUMBALL! I represent all the desire that you crave for! THAT YOU YEARN FOR" With a piercing scream Zach charged towards Gumball in such a blinding pace that it knock Gumball off, each blow of Zach's fist combined with the malicious intent of his heart pounded Gumball's soul.

"Admit it! You only want Penny don't you? You don't care jack shit about how Nicole feels about you OR HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER!" Gumball self doubt was starting to pile up, he resolve to fight back was so weakened that barely could tank Zach's hit.

'Is this what I really want? Should Zach really be the true 'Gumball'? Am I a waste of society? I have feelings for my own mother, for god sake." Gumball felt blood coughing from his mouth as Zach blast him off with a beam of darkness, his sadistic grin was ever so permanent on his face. Gumball fell straight down to the park, leaving a hole and a huge cloud of dust scattered around him.

'I barely can open my eyes... I can't go on.' He did regret it, everything he did, should he kept he promises with Penny none of this would happen. He would still be happy and together with her, Gumball smiled sadly as one of his eyes stared at Zach's descent. Was Zach truly what he represented? Zach is he his real name after all, if Penny won't give Gumball a chance, would she give Zach one? Hell scratched that, even Zach has a better moral conscience then him. At least he knows that loving your-

Gumball's mind started to blur out, he won't want to finish that sentence. His felt his eyes were both closing, him dying was imminent.

'Gumball you fool!' That familiar voice... he heard it before. The voice rang loud and clear in Gumball's ears.

'Can't you see that everyone is waiting for your return! And you're letting this imposter win?'

'Who are you-

'I'm the guy who helps the main protagonist to be useful again that's who. Now stop your yapping of question and listen to me kid. So what if you can't keep your promises, yeah you lost Penny, that suck balls but hey breaks up are thing nowadays. So what if you have romantic feelings for your own mother. I don't give a damn and I'm not gonna judge you kiddo, well a little at least but I'm not gonna make it a big of a deal. I mean she is pretty hot and sexy and she did help you cope through your shittiest moment, so I guess it's a good enough reason.' Gumball only blushed bright red at the bluntness of the voice.

'Everyone has something or someone they are fighting for, you just have to find it. Don't let this nutjob get the best of you, unlike you he doesn't have these!' Gumball's mind were suddenly filled with his memories of friends and family, each warmth, support and joy.

'See the power of love and friendship, even though it's cliche but it works!' Gumball laughed internally at the voice fourth wall breaking.

'But his the real original, I'm just a fake, worthless fake.'

'Fake? Son just because your real name is Zach doesn't mean that you ARE supposed to be Zach. You're acting like you have some sort of split personality disorder here sheesh, come on and give an old man a break! You can beat this kid, you're the real Gumball, not him. Don't care what other people think, do what you think is right. Fight for your beliefs kid, that's the most important thing in life. Look at the pathetic fool right there, all arrogant and snobby. He is strong because he is jealous of you! Of what you had and have!"

"But I-"

"NO buts the only but you're doing is kicking this guy's butt, everyone has different desires and disdain. Some people has different interest, hobbies, emotion management and other things that I couldn't list out. Love is something you can't control kid, you aren't the first incest case in the world either. I mean have you watch anime? Anyhow, that's my opinion on how I view it.'

'But you said that I should don't care about what other people think, doesn't that make you-' while he is grateful for this 'voice' tho help him out and actually supporting the his taboo feelings, he wasn't sure that he should take it seriously or he was just saying it to make him feel better.

"Kid I'm not other people, now I said what needs to be said . Go show him what you believe in kid! I will see you soon.' With that, the voice vanished. Gumball collected his thoughts and felt the decision of his strength and resolve rising up again. Now he would just need to think of a badass speech.

"Z-Zach." Zach raised his eyebrow, Gumball didn't move for quite some time, but now Gumball is speaking, though the voice is frail and weak.

'The loser is still alive? Didn't I break his spirit and resolve?' No matter he could easily destroy him.

"Y-You're were right about a lot of things Zach. Me having feelings for my own mother, might be true. I'm not gonna deny it, even though I'm not sure what I was feeling at the time... I know I'm an asshole too, that Penny doesn't deserve me and I don't deserve her love at all but-" Zach's eyes widened when Gumball's blue aura exploded, it flung him of hard as he skidded on the ground. He stared agape at Gumball tattered form yet a feeling of new resolve surrounded him as his eyes glowed brightly with a hint of blue outlines, matching his purple ones.

"SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU TOO!" (Cue music)

Gumball screamed as he charged up a ball of energy and fire it at Zach, Zach scowled as he dodge the wide beam of laser and shot multiple balls of dark energy at Gumball who deflected it with his sword, launching it back to Zach who merely swiped his hand to disperse the attack. Gumball grunted as he magically formed a sword from thin air and charged at Zach who copied his actions. The 2 clashed blades as a huge thunderstorm appeared onto the background, every clash of the blade was filled with a force that shouted out their desires. Zach and Gumball stared at each other, in way they both were right and wrong in certain ways. Gumball could easily see Zach replacing him in the future or perhaps even now.

"ISN'T THIS FUN!? FIGHTING YOUR OWN SELF!" The intensity of Zach's callous scream matches the fury of blows as he strike Gumball from multiple sides, He was relentless as he treated this as some sort of game, Gumball gritted his teeth when he felt the force of Zach's blade cause a shock damage to his wrist, thinking instinctively Gumball use his other hand to form a ball of energy and launched it at Zach. However Zach took the Gumball's blast and convert the energy into his own and blast Gumball arm. Gumball winced from the impact as it hit his left arm, blood and scars started to form.

Zach laughed as he cloak flowed majestically behind him, an aura of superiority and power deeply engulf him. Gumball shouted again when he retract he sword and use both of his hands to channel a large amount of energy, with a howl he releases it and blasted Zach who dodged quickly.

"Geh!" Zack then felt a large pain on his back as Gumball use the charged beam as a diversion, Gumball kept firing blast of energy at Zach who use his blade to parry them off.

"Oh Gumball! I will enjoy killing you, your death will be slow and agonizing!" Zach's pupils turned demonic red as he formed became more broken.

'I thought he was a a self-centered asshole, I didn't knew he was psychotic bitch!' Gumball's thoughts were proven right as Zach laughed manically as he open a portal of darkness, it fired copies of Gumballs with a huge range of negative emotions. Every single one held different negative emotions, they all charged at Gumball who recognize as some of his weakest moment in life. He parried them off at his hardest but the feeling of them being part of him suffocated him as images of him wanting to suicide, feeling of worthlessness, rage, using lust as a means of letting frustration. Everything undesirable was up there fighting against him.

"SEE GUMBALL, WE WERE MEANT TO BE LIKE THIS! ALL OF YOU, ACCEPT IT!" Gumball clapped his hands together and form a huge explosion wiped out the copies of him, his blade glowed brightly as he charged at Zach with full force, carrying along with the sweet memories he cherished.

 _'Thank you Gumball, but you don't have to do all that, it made me really happy on how much you care for me. I know that I'm your "Delicate flower' The image of Anais giggling happily with her sitting on his lap._

'Anais...'

 _'It's hard to believe you are 12 when you speaking like a wise old man." Gumball scoffed and smiled, still admiring his mother beautiful form. She is adorable when her tails swing left and right like that, her pale white skin that radiated beautifully with the dim yellow light. Her eyes carry much warm and curiousness even. Noticing his mother stare, Gumball answered her question quickly._

 _"H-Have I really grown up that much?" Nicole gave Gumball a very motherly yet sad look._

 _"You have no idea." Hearing those words sent a chill down his spine._

'Mom...'

 _"What are you doing Gumball?" Darwin's question was answered when Gumball folded the cupboard into a box shape and he set the box upside down and used he surprisingly sharped claws and clawed an entrance. With a puff he retracted his claws and knelt on to the ground and crawled into the box._

 _"Ooh ooh I know! It was the captain Gill episode!" With a grin Darwin got into the box and both of the boys created robot noise, well tried to anyway. The two brother giggled as they have fun._

'Darwin...'

It didn't stop there as the rest of his brain were only filled with the people he loved's words and encouragements.

Gumball screamed as he slashed Zach relentlessly using one hand, his other hand help maintained his balanced. The images of Penny's rejection, Nicoles's vulnerable nightwear look, Anais's innocent smile, Darwin's fistbumps and Richard's lay antics kept appearing in his mind. Zach flinched as he ward of the attacks but fail to do so, he quickly formed a large shield barrier that was as big as the sky itself, but that didn't stop Gumball at all.

'What's this? How? How could he be that strong?! I am the better GUMBALL, I should defeat him easily! How can this imposter be that strong?! I controlled his mind and memories! HOW!' Zach then had a new emotion formed in his mind, fear.

"URG" Gumball kept slashing the shield at one point before it finally broke and the blade pierce through Zach's body , we watch in slow motion as the shards and pieces of Zach's shield shattered and the background was replaced with a bright white screen. (Music end)

Zach's arms fell backwards as his pupils shook violently, he stared at Gumball with disgust before losing his flight capabilities. Gumball quickly grabbed onto Zach with one hand with his blue blade still intact on his other hand, Zach cling to Gumball's arm for support to avoid falling down. He chuckled softly as he stared at the ground beneath him, well aware that he is dripping blood.

"Heh, Zach still wins you know? Penny belongs to me.. heh." Gumball remained silent as the realization of him killing his own self dawned to him, he wordless stared at thunderstorm ahead of him, much like his emotions, they were in turmoil as the loud booming thunder and quick flashes of lightning mirrored what he was feeling at the moment. So much confusion, so much... sorrow. Did he killed Zach? Did he killed someone part of his life? Better yet, did he kill Gumball?

"This battle doesn't prove anything, you must have cheated, I don't know how but you *cough blood* cheated." Gumball lowered himself down, his feet touching the ground. His sword disappeared along with the traces of energy.

"How did you beat me?" Gumball stared at Zach who was struggling to stay alive, his breathing becoming heavier with each passing second, blood continued to flow from his chest. He stumbled clumsily as he created a distance between him and Gumball. Seeing how Gumball remained silent, Zach screamed in rage.

"ANSWER ME!" Gumball's stoic expression didn't change. He shook his head and stared straight at Zach's eyes, his own eyes.

"You would never understand it-" Zach's eyes glowed again with dark energy and a dark blade formed onto his hand, he rushed towards Gumball angrily.

"DIE GUMBALL!" Zach felt a sharp pain on his stomach as his blade stopped midway. Zach stared at Gumball who's blade pierce through his stomach, his blood dripping onto Gumball's sword. Gumball's eyes only showed pity and sympathy to Zach.

"-And you would never experience it." Zach stared at Gumball, his hand cling onto Gumball's arm as he knelt to the ground. With his dying breath he pleaded.

"P-Please tell Penny, I-I love her... It's not fair for Zac-" Gumball felt his heart stop the moment Zach's hand fell lifeless, he knelt down and held Zach in his arms. Gumball's expression was unreadable as he use two fingers to close Zach's eyes. Soon he felt rain droplets pelting him, and the whole park was drenched by the rain from heaven itself. Gumball ran a hand through Zach's hair to prevent the bangs from falling down to his eyes and helped him put on his sunglasses. A sign of respect.

"Zach... I- I'm not you. You deserved Penny..." Gumball's sad whisper triggered a bright light, that engulf him. He closed his eyes, as a huge wave of guilt filled his confused heart.

* * *

"Gumball!" A foggy figure appeared in front of Gumball, he rubbed his head as he stood up slowly, he felt someone supporting his sides as he the hands were warm.

"Gumball are you okay?" Recognizing Darwin's voice, Gumball regained his eyesight as saw faces of concern among his peers. Brushing of the minor headache and injuries from the battle he remembered so vividly, Gumball nodded in response. His eyes then shifted towards the crystal shard that lay there, a familiar blue light shine deep within the crystal. Gumball with what's left of his energy, walked towards the crystal and picked it up, the crystal itself had became much smaller, and more regular shaped.

'Goodbye Zach, I'm so sorry.' Gumball with a deep sigh shifted his attention to Anais who held daisy tight to her arms as small tear tracks were evident on her cheek, it didn't help that she saw scars, blood and the messy bashed up look of Gumball. His shirt was cut revealing his bruise skin, his bangs were messy and some dust residue was on his cheeks and pale white skin. His clothes were all wet and his eyes showed much sadness. She didn't know what happened, but she knew that she would cry immediately if Gumball told her what happened.

"I'm sorry if I worried you all." Gumball murmured as he patted Anais head, and smiled vaguely at Darwin who hugged his arm.

"I-It's okay, but you're hurt and soaking wet! What happened? Where did you go!?" Darwin said between his sobs, glad to have his brother back with him. Gumball sighed, it wouldn't be easy to explain to them would it?

"... A lot of things happened, I-" Gumball paused, he wasn't too comfortable to share with so many people watching him. Hell, he wasn't sure he was ready to share it with anyone at all. Anais who cling onto Gumball then noticed someone wasn't there with them.

"Where's Zach?" Gumball shook his head and stared at the floor absentmindedly, feeling the droplets of water from his hair to his shirt.

"Some place happy I hope." It was more of a whisper than a statement. Seeing the awkward and tense situation, Principal Brown clapped onto Gumball's shoulders lightly.

"C'mon Gumball, let's get you treated at the nurse's office alright?" With a uncharacteristic silent nod, Gumball wordlessly followed Principal Brown to the nurse's office, leaving others to ponder.

 **Yeah don't worry, the story would be further explain on the next chapter. Where Gumball X Nicole truly starts to take place. There's a reason why I make this battle between Zach and Gumball, it helps you see his character, while I did the cliche friends and family power thing, heart wins over the body. Always and now Gumball knows that.**


	7. Silence is comfort

I lay on my bed idly, after the whole thing that went down in school I immediately requested to go home. Principal Brown understood of course, but he wanted me to get a check up from the nurse to which I politely decline. I was in a horrible mood and the last thing I want is someone poking needles in me. Anyway, the moment I went back home, I just flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling above me. I've realized that I have sat on my bed for half an hour in silence, replaying the death of Zach in my mind again and again. I always thought he was just another asshole and arrogant version of me, (Which is still true) but that fight proved something else. He proved that he was in a way, more insane version of me yet more pure than me, quite the contradiction I know, but that's the truth, I think.

It was at the moment that I didn't know what to think of anymore, I was convinced somehow that Penny would still end up with 'me' should Zach's alter ego took over 'me'. The look on Zach's face as he glared ice cold daggers at me drive a deep knife to my heart. I killed him, a murderer, a thief who stole the life of someone who could have treated their beloved better than me and most importantly a trash of society that has taboo feelings for his own mother. That was the worst one, and perhaps the only reason Zach needed just to replace in an instant. I didn't know how these 'feelings' started, hell I don't think I ever will. Was it really desperation? The lost of Penny was so painful that I used my own mother as a substitute? Should I separate myself from her and take the time to calm myself down? What would Zach do? How did Zach feel when he saw our little interactions, did he screamed in anger and in disgust? Stupid Gumball, of course he did. No wonder he hates me so much, I don't blame him at all. Heh, and I thought that I was responsible and a sensible young man.

What a joke.

My life is a joke.

Yay.

"Gumball you in there?" Hearing the wavering and concerned voice of Darwin brought me back to my sad reality, I don't even know if I could face him or anyone in fact. What should I do? What could I do anyway? Surely he wants to know about everything. My mind is still in a foggy like state, questions keep piling up on top of another. Who's the voice? Why did he sound so familiar? What in the world is that crystal? If Zach 'defeats' me does that mean his jealousy would be gone and become a better person? (Well become more tolerant I suppose)

"Gumball please talk to us, we want to help." I sighed in despair, the door knob kept turning left to right, but alas the door won't open, courtesy by yours truly mind you. I find it hard to talk, to breath even. So many emotions and question overwhelmed me, I know it's 'healthy' to share with others but after what happened, no one can know. My mind was in a state of turmoil, I really don't know what should I do. Back then I could just ask other people for help, mom especially, but now I have no one to turn to. No one at all.

Unless of course, I find out who's the guy behind the voice. A guy for sure, and he did say he was an old man. He knows me well, heck knows everything about me. I don't think I know some old man who was so close to me that he knew about my feelings, memories and struggles. However I'm pretty sure his the one guy I can burst my bubble to, worst still his voice sounded so digitalized. (Is that even a word?) Is he some hacker or something?

"I will be out in a minute!" I shouted across the door, deciding seeing them would be the best course of action, I took a deep breath and walked towards my room door, not ready to face the emotional family talk that awaits me. Nodding to myself unconsciously, I unlock the door knob and in an instant, Darwin, Anais and dad just fell on top of me. How nice.

"Ouch." Chuckling just slight, I was relieved when I saw Anais was lying on top of dad, Darwin however wasn't so lucky.

"M-Mr dad you are squashing me!" Darwin flapped his hands about which immediately drew dad's slow reaction.

"Oops sorry son!" I reached out my hands and helped Darwin up, he beamed a smile at me as he patted my back. I could tell he wanted to give me a bro hug but he hesitated, probably because he knows that I don't need it, not now anyway.

"So Gumball!? Are you feeling alright son? Do you want anything?" I scratched my cheek, dad was not too good at sensitive and delicate conversations such as these, you could tell he was nervous when he shows his set of white teeth while standing straight but deep down, it makes me somewhat happy that he is giving an effort to cheer me up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just some stuff I have to go through." Anais's split second of her frowning didn't slip from the corner of my eyes, was it guilt or was it pity? I have many question to ask her, so many.

"Well I hope you can get through it, if you want we could talk it out?" Darwin nodded at dad's words, I stared at dad and nodded slowly. That nod wasn't just 'yeah sure whatever you say' nod, rather I would really want to talk it out.

"That would be nice I suppose... guys is it okay if I talk to Anais alone?" Drawing surprised looks from dad and Darwin, they all just nodded at me and gave Anais a glance before they left the room in silence.

"Sure." Dad's tone was full of curiousness and uneasiness as he poked his head from my door before closing it. Silence surrounded the room the moment dad and Darwin left, Anais looked at me, her eyes upturned as she struggled her words out.

'She knew I wanted to talk about it.' She looks like she has been practicing her lines, on how to explain it to me and what not. She prepared for this conversation but couldn't get a word out right.

I walked towards and knelt before her, like a knight before his princess.

"Anais..." I stroke the back of her hair gently as I gave her my usual warm smile that I always gave her. It's important to be generous of your smile at times like this you know?

"Gumball... I- did Zach?" My stomach churned, seems like she knew what happened to Zach or at least knew the event that took place during my "coma inducing crystal". If you can even call that now.

"Yeah, h-he is in a better place now..." That was what I wanted to believe, I really didn't know did Zach went to heaven or just simply faded away from existence, I was too tired and emotionally drained to come to a conclusion.

Anais bit her lower lip, she wrapped her little arms around my neck as her hands reached my rather long hair, ruffling it gently like how mom use to do it to us when we were younger to calm us down. (Which worked in all honesty.)

I knelt there for a good whole minute, letting her ruffled my hair to her heart's content. Meanwhile, my poor knee caps were hurting but of course I didn't said anything to ruin the mood. Last thing I want to do is something awkward that can set the conversation off. (Besides my pride is at stake here ;)

"Anais the crystal, what does it actually do?" Out of nowhere, catching her and myself off guard, my mouth move on it's own. Perhaps some part of my brain just want answers to the burning questions I have in mind and stop delaying the conversation. In all honesty though, I didn't want this conversation to last long, I wanted to end it as soon as possible. So that we all can be a family again. I want to see Anais smile, grow and blossom, get married happily and a bunch of kids and-.

Damn, mom is right, I do sound like an old man.

I felt Anais shuddered, she hesitantly let go of me and turned the other direction, not wanting to look at me straight in the eye for this talk. Admittedly, there was an ache in my heart when she did so.

"No one was suppose to use it, it says so on the book." Her voice merely above a whisper, I finally sat on the floor and waited for her to continue, I rubbed my knee caps unconsciously while looking at her, or the back of her head so to speak.

"I don't know the origins of the crystal, all I know that it is extremely potent and dangerous to whoever cut themselves with it, transporting the victim to a parallel universe of distortion, where laws of physics, time, matter and logic seize to exist-" Woah words that I do not understand just came flying at my face.

"Sounds like my kind of place." I just have to interrupt it, I mean she sounded so serious about the topic, might as well lighten up the mood. I mean I understand what was she saying anyway. (Half of it, is still call understanding)

Anais however felt a little annoyed by my interruption, she looked at me with an deadpan expression with her hands on her hips. I actually interrupted her so that she can face me while giving me that look, I know I know, I'm smart right? Even if she wasn't wearing a smile, at least she was looking at me.

I gave her a nervous smile that always caused her to roll her eyes, which unfortunately didn't happen this time.

"Gumball when you fought Zach... did anything weird happen?" I lowered my head as my gaze landed on the floor, would she even believe me that I just fought Zach using some powers that is not sciency at all?

Probably.

"Well if you count top 10 anime fight scenes happening between Zach and I then, yeah." I tried my best to make it sound as casual as possible, not wanting her to know that I was very distress over the whole ordeal and the aftermath of it, the traumatizing pain I experience still lingers now.

Anais however, being the sharp one as she is caught my facade. She bit her lower lip and I gulped, her biting her lower lip means she is suffering from an emotional roller coaster which also leads to-

"Gumball please don't do that- didn't you tell me to express myself to you? Why can't you do the same to me? I will listen every word you say! You can let it all out! I won't judge, please Gumball stop acting that it was nothing and tell me the truth, please!" Her piercing scream and tears flowing out from her eyes that broke down what little resistance in me, tears rolled down from my eyes as I dropped the act. Seeing her cry always caused me to tear up. Without hesitation, Anais came crashing towards my arms as we both wept.

We didn't need to say anything as our silence says it all, we sat there for god knows how long and let our presence comfort each other. I tucked a lock behind her ear and kissed her forehead as we cuddled along. There were words that stopped at the tip of mouth, they just won't come out. We both knew that both of us won't last long in the conversation, somehow, just somehow we knew. Those burning questions in my mind earlier was doused by my tears, very poetic I know.

Moving my head just slightly, I looked at the window of my room, twilight approaches and the birds were no where to be seen in the skies. How long did we 'talk'? Anais sniffling stopped as I heard a sigh from her. Drawing my attention, I turned towards her as she gave me smile.

"Gumball..." Her bashful blush on her face really made me want to hug her and never let her go.

"Shh it's okay Anais... thank you for everything." Earning a nod from her, I rubbed the back of her neck soothingly before I leaned my forehead towards her's, instincts told me that this will make everything better, physical warmth and comfort that is. She didn't need to say anything to make me feel better, her comforting me with her presence was just enough.

"You're w-welcome." I could tell from Anais' voice that she was really comfortable and in content. Deciding not too get sentimental and touchy for pride sake, I gently pry off Anais off my lap and knelt before her, grasping her hands gently.

"Well I need to change my shirt first if you don't mind." Gesturing to my tear stained shirt, Anais nodded as she shyly hopped onto my bed and decided to get cozy inside my covers. Searching around for any clean shirts left on my floor, I took a quick glance at Anais who was snuggling in my blanket, she gave me a cheeky grin and a sigh as she close her eyes. Hastily I changed my shirt and combed my messy hair, I didn't want to look like a wreck in front of family.

"Anais, let's go wash our faces okay?" Not wanting to leave any evidence of us crying, I opened the room door and looked at Anais who rubbed her eyes before nodded absentmindedly.

"Okay." She yawned out loud and hopped of my bed, as we went into the bathroom, I looked at the mirror and saw the difference in our heights. Deciding to poke some fun out of her, I use my hand and tapped her head before leveling to my own head. Anais shot me a unreadable look before jumping onto me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ugh hey! Anais!" my knees wobbled when she jumped onto me.

"I think I look pretty tall." Anais giggled slightly as her head was taller than mine, my arms took hold of her legs and maintained perfect balance. Tried to anyway.

"Yeah you are pretty heavy as well." My arms were wobbling like jelly.

"No I'm not, I mean look at your arms! Their like brittle sticks. You should work out more." Blushing slightly in embarrassment of my own weakness, I looked at the mirror before us and saw our reflection. Anais decided to take the opportunity and lay her head chin on top of my head and hugged me tighter. She must have noticed my longing gaze on the mirror.

"Gumball you're okay?" Her wavering voice of concern caused me to nod lightly.

"Yeah, I just, I know it sounds cheesy but I hope we can stay like this forever." Anais smiled and whispered to my ear.

"Me too." She give me a peck on the cheek to comfort me, much to my surprise.

* * *

Gumball and Anais walked downstairs together with Gumball holding Anais's hand. He peeked around the living room and saw the rest of his family sitting on the dining table, waiting for them. Including Nicole who wore a worried expression as she talked to Darwin.

'Crap this is going to be very awkward ." Thinking of his next move, he turned to Anais who just nodded with a smile. Sighing at the inevitable, Gumball walked to the dining table and gave a wave with Anais trailing behind him.

"Hi guys." Hi guys? Seriously? Gumball was cursing at what he just said.

'Why can't I say something casual and not make a joke out of it?' Gumball really wanted to smack himself in the face. Catching the family off guard, Nicole was the first one to recover and speak.

"Gumball, Anais... why don't we have dinner?" Nicole's tone was soft, she tied her hair to her usual hairstyle as she gave somewhat a nervous smile. Gumball felt his heart beat slightly faster just by the sight of her.

"Sure." Anais only nodded with response and sat on her chair, she receive a few glances from Richard and Darwin that made her somewhat uncomfortable. Gumball decided to do something to diffuse the situation, he took some spaghetti and fiddle around the TV remote, increasing the volume to break the awkward silence in the room.

"I wonder what is on tonight." Receiving no replies, Gumball looked at his mom. She simply lowered her eyes and tighten her fists.

'I'm not getting out of this one.' Being impatient, Darwin snatched the TV remote and turn off the TV while slamming the table.

"That is it Gumball! I'm tired of this, I want to know the truth of what happened today! Now!" Squinting his eyes, Darwin's grip on the table was tight.

"Dude calm down, you are scaring Anais." Gumball spoke calmly as he stared at his brother. Grumbling to himself, Darwin sat back down and crossed his arms. He looked at Anais who was indeed frightened.

"I know all of you are worried and would want to know what happened, but trust me, I'm fine. As for the details, I'm not so comfortable sharing with all of you."

"But you told Anais?!" Darwin's outburst earned a spook from Anais and a glare from Gumball. A glare that no one has ever seen he use on Darwin.

"Darwin calm down dude, you don't need to raise your voice like that." Gumball's stern voice caused Darwin to instantly to be quiet.

"But why tell Anais and not us? We are family too..." Darwin trailed off with sadness, feeling betrayed that Gumball won't fill him in of the problems and issues he faced. Gumball sighed and leaned onto his chair.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just that Anais knows somethings I should know, that's why I tell her." Feeling dissatisfied by Gumball's answer, Nicole cleared her throat and stared at him sternly.

"And what did you find out?" Gumball noticed the alteration in his mother's tone, Gumball knew that one little slip would make her angry and she was already impatient.

"Things that... change my life." Not wanting to disclose further information, Gumball felt the rest of his family was too pushy for him to answer them. Feeling uncomfortable by the attention he was receiving, Gumball finished his spaghetti with one gulp and stood up.

"I'm going upstairs." Gumball still not looking at his beautiful mother, he was now painfully aware why he was so edgy.

'Mom...' Gumball cursed internally on his late realization, why did he has to be so weird?

"Wah but you only took a small portion!" Richard spoke loudly, not that he mind that Gumball ate only a little, that means more spaghetti for him!

"I'm not hungry." His tone was calm yet cold, he knew that. He glanced at Anais, she was eating her food slowly as her eyes met his.

'Maybe I should get Anais out of here, last thing I want is mom, Darwin and dad to corner her and ask her questions.' Giving her eye contact, Anais somehow understood what Gumball meant and finished her food rather quickly. In a calm tone, Anais gave her thanks to her mother for the food and hopped next to Gumball.

"Anais you going upstairs too?" Gumball was painfully aware of his mother tone, she was at her wits end and Gumball knew that he is next to a ticking time bomb. Anais only nodded at her mother's words, feeling some pressure against her head with Darwin peering hard at her.

'Gumball Watterson, she just want to know what happened to you and comfort you, why can't you just tell her? Didn't you want to be closer to her?' Swearing rudely to his conscience regarding the last part, Gumball grabbed Anais's hand and walked hastily upstairs. Entering Anais's room and locking it tight, Gumball led Anais to her bed and sat next to her, his head buried into his hands.

"God I just can't tell them Anais... I just-" Feeling a pair of comfortable and warm arms wrapping around him, he raised his head and saw Anais hugging him.

"I know... it's not something easy to tell, besides we didn't do a lot of talking too." Gumball only nodded, it was true anyway, sometimes silence is golden.

"Yeah... I think I just need a shoulder to cry on and to lean on, I'm glad it's you." Anais's felt her cheek turned red, she was flattered at the thought her brother putting so much trust into her.

"You're welcome Gumball." Counting to himself at how many times that this exact scenario happened for the past few hours, a part of him wondered about how he would deal with the rest of his family, most importantly his mother.

'Mom... I- don't love her like that right?' Still contemplating of his feelings for Nicole, Gumball gripped his fists tight, Gumball fought against thoughts of him french kissing Nicole with his hands on her thighs. He eagerly explore her mouth with his tongue as he rubbed her thighs-

"Damn it Gumball stop!." Shouting loudly, he quickly realized his mistake and turned to Anais who was shocked to her core by her brother's sudden outburst.

"Anais I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that to happen." Apologizing quickly with his head lowered, Gumball shuffled closer to his sister and placed his arm around her.

"Gumball is-" Anais squeaked out, a bit scared of her brother's sudden outburst again.

"No, everything is not okay. Anais I'm not so sure should I tell you this but... it may be the end of our relationship and I don't want that and-" Gumball widened his eyes, where did those words came from? He had no intention of sharing his sick perverted thoughts to her, or anyone! Why then did he-

'Shit, why did I say that!' Gumball felt Anais hands around on his, she beamed him a smile and nodded.

"You can tell me anything Gumball, it can't be that bad can't it?" Oh but it is and Gumball knew it.

'What do I say to her? I can't just said it was nothing, she won't believe me and would scar our relationship.' Thinking the pros and cons, Gumball knew for a fact that his sister won't hurt him or at least go against him intentionally. He cursed internally, trying to wrap his head around the scenario.

'Gumball you came this far, just tell her. Everything would be okay, who knows? Maybe she can help you out.' Part of him reassured him, but the last part. Help him out? In what way?

'Fuck Gumball don't think your own sister would help you get together with your own mom!' The thoughts inside his mind were killing him what's left of his morals slowly.

"Gumball, I promise I won't judge you, at least I try not too. I will help you in anyway I can, you know that right." Whispering softly to him, Anais was confident of herself that she won't be too crude on Gumball, whatever it is she would help him out, she owe him that much.

"Promise?" Anais eyes gleamed, she nodded enthusiastically as she rubbed his arm in a comforting manner. Sighing at his own demise, he leaned his cheek against Anais's shoulder and felt a lot of hesitation in his own voice. He could do this, he can trust Anais. Right?

"Anais, I- I think I have feelings for mom."


	8. Confrontation

I stared at Gumball with disbelief, not believing what I just heard. Huh? Wha- How? H-How could this happen? It's not a joke Anais, G-Gumball won't joke around, not about this anyway! Calm down girl, calm down, deep breaths, deep- oh god, that serious and guilty looking face, no this CANNOT be happening. Anais calm down, Gumball put a lot of trust in you, that's why he is telling you this. You can't betray his trust, not after all he did for you, this is something very serious and he needs your support and love. Yeah, yeah...

"Anais? P-Please say something, I know I'm a sick, sick person. But please say something, anything really!" Gumball held my shoulders tight, but not tight enough to hurt me. I looked at him, his eyes filled off shame, guilt and hurt. I didn't want that, all I want is my big brother smiling and spoiling me like a little child! What could I do? What should I do? My rational brain was running every possible answer and it all lead to disgusting, horrible, taboo and immoral.

'Anais! your brother is in love with your own mother, incest!' The rational part of me screamed at me, that "I" word sent a cold shiver to my spine, a very uncomfortable at that.

"Gumball... this I- when did this happen. The... feelings I mean." I choked at those words, but tried to maintain a calm voice. I still can't wrap my head around this?! I always knew mom and Gumball were close but this? This is something so wrong and so messed up!

Gumball was shaking violently, he rubbed his arms to give him some warmth and comfort that he desperately needs. I could tell his eyes were watery and was in so much distress.

"I don't know when it started... when Penny and I broke up and mom came to my room that night and comfort me, I just -saw how beautiful she is and how warm and nice to me. I felt something that night, a connection like how I felt with Pen-

"Stop Gumball! Okay just stop!" I screamed covering my ears and my eyes, this- this is not my brother. My brother would never have such feelings towards his own mother. His not a sick man his- No no no, Anais, Gumball is just confuse that's all! Your promised him! You promised him. He didn't actually mean that, he won't be in love with his own mother! Yeah, he won't be such a lowlife scu-

'Anais you can't judge Gumball like that! Your promised him!" My emotional side of me pulled my heart strings, the strings that balance between comforting him or insulting him. I need to- I need to stop denying the truth and faced it. This, this is for Gumball. I love him and I want to help him as much as possible. I know this wrong but, it would be wrong too if I did not help him when he needed me too.

Drying Gumball's tears with my thumbs, Gumball hesitantly raised his head, and our eyes met. The sight almost made me want to pounce on him and give him a thousand hugs, it was so heartbreaking... Oh Gumball, please don't cry.

"Gumball, I'm sorry about that-" Whispering to him, I need him to know that I am calm down now and was ready to listen to him. Raising up my emotional barriers, I braced for the hard and painful talk.

"No don't apologize, your reaction was normal... I'm so sorry that you have a sick perverted brother like me Anais... Heh did you know? When I fought Zach, he told me that I was such a useless trash of society and you know what? He was right, I- I killed him Anais, a useless piece of trash like me who has taboo feelings for his own damn mother killed someone, someone who can treat a girl right."

I remained quiet, trying to digest the words Gumball said, there so much pain in my heart and unpleasant things to hear. I didn't know how to respond to him, the fact he told that he killed Zach, the fact he told he was useless... it hurts so much. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be okay, but I know it's far from the truth. What Gumball wants is something forbidden, so very forbidden in society.

"Gumball, please don't be so hard on yourself, I admit that I find it disturbing and weird but I want to try to understand." That was an understatement, I find it very very disturbing and so wrong and-

"Anais I know you are trying to make me feel better but this, I can't just- I mean I'm just a desperate guy who broke up with his girlfriend and use my own mother as a substitute, an escape from reality. It's not love Anais!" Gumball practically screamed out loud, his tears won't stop flowing, I didn't know how to respond, what I did know is that our family must have heard it, that unfortunately means mom too.

Oh god.

"Gumball calm down please, please calm down." I tried my best to calm him down, mustering a soft and warm tone. He just shook his head left to right, whispering something to himself over and over again. I don't want to see him like this, he is suffering so much, it's not fair to him.

"Anais! Gumball! Are you guys okay?" I bit my lower lip when I heard mom's voice behind my door, her constant banging on the door didn't help calm down the raging sea of emotions that was in my heart. Gumball looked at me, his sleeves stained with his tears and his eyes all puffy and red, redder than usual. He looked at me, giving me a look that signalling me to help him. He seem so frail and vulnerable, I didn't know what to do to comfort him or to help him.

"We're okay mom." I winced visibly from my lie, we are FAR from okay. Very far. The banging of the door stop, but soon I realized why. With loud thud, Mom broke down the door with her strength and stared at us, her eyes visibly upset and angry, but her facial expression soon soften to a very motherly one when she saw Gumball's state . Anyone with a heart would soften up when they see Gumball in this state. It was so opposite of him, so foreign and cold.

"Gummypuss?" I was surprised when I heard mom used that pet name she gave Gumball, however what is more shocking is that Gumball smiled, although it was a quick and small one, it was a smile nonetheless. Gumball looked at mom, I observed his movements, for one he seemed nervous but also relieved at the same time. Walking slowly, mom's tail was swaying left and right in a rather cute way, common for mom's species when they display nervousness. I think Gumball saw it too as he smiled in amusement. It was definitely a smile of amusement, no doubt. My mind that made mental notes that Gumball's tail immediately swayed in a calming way, signalling that he is relaxed and calm. I observed them and noticed Gumball's guilt ridden eyes, he won't look at her.

Mom sat next to Gumball, her arm around his shoulders, at this point I could see why Gumball would have these "feelings" for mom. For starters, mom was close to Gumball, physically and that may cause some confusion. Secondly, mom gave solace to Gumball, after what he been through, mom's advice or presence just filled that empty void in him. Thirdly, mom is a beautiful woman who knows everything about Gumball and simply make him feel loved.

I looked at Darwin who crossed his arms, he was very worried for Gumball but knew that this wasn't the time to say anything or poke questions.

"Mom... I, can we talk alone?" I widened my eyes, my heart was pounding rapidly as my body shook. My mind can't register what he just said. Was Gumball serious? Was he going to tell mom about- you know what I'm talking about?! I looked at him, scared and concerned, if Gumball did this, it would be a terrible mistake. Why did he want to take the chance and risk everything? I barely accepted the news! Mom would flip and beat him if he- no he won't tell her right? He would just tell him about Zach and everything that's all! Yeah he won't risk it!

"Gumball are you sure-" My voice was shaky, I just have to ask to confirm my answers. My statement drew puzzled faces from dad and Darwin, however mom somehow shifted closer to Gumball, her cheek near Gumball's as she gave a comforting smile to Gumball. Did mom knew what I meant? Did she knew about Gumball's feelings? Did she feel the same? I shook my head internally at that thought, mom is married to dad! There's no way mom would fall for her own son... right?

"It's okay dear. Richard, Darwin, Anais please give us some privacy." Mom's voice was firm, maybe I was reading in too much earlier. She probably smiled because she felt flattered that Gumball would open up to her, I did the same too when Gumball opened up his troubles to me. Darwin's expression was of disappointment, however I think he understood the situation at hand. Silently, all 3 of us left the room. I cursed internally as I knew Darwin or maybe even dad would squeeze questions out of me, and I was right.

"Anais why did Gumball screamed?" Darwin's eyes fixated on mine, he was cornering me to a wall. I shook my head, Darwin narrowed his eyes and was about to shout at me when dad stepped in.

"Darwin that's enough, don't cause trouble for your sister. She will tell us when she is ready." I was very surprise by dad's tone and maturity in his voice. Grumbling to himself, dad carried the grumpy Darwin and settled him down on the couch, the duo was then engrossed in a TV show that I was not interested in, thanks dad. I stood outside my room door, trying my hardest not to eavesdrop their conversation. With a sigh I turned to Gumball's room and plopped onto his bed, waiting for him to come out. Secretly though, I was very worried, if Gumball did confess everything to mom, everything would be over. Would mom kicked him out of the house? Would she never love him again? Would she screamed in disgust and bashed him? I shuddered at those thoughts, hoping that mom's violent behaviour won't take hold this time, this time it's different. The urge to barge into my room and defend Gumball's feelings for mom suddenly fired up within me, I knew I was not thinking straight but for once in my life, I don't want to.

I want to help my brother.

I want to help my brother to get together with my mom.

That thought didn't disgust me as I thought it would, turning to face the Gumball's desk. The lack of Penny's pictures and gifts on his desk suddenly became apparent, my brother has thrown away all memories of Penny and now is seeking love. He found that in mom.

'What if he get caught? Mom would go into prison and Gumball would be sent to psychiatric therapy.' The family would fall apart, I can't risk that. I can't risk mom being taken away and lose Gumball in the process. I need to talk to mom after this, we have to discuss this even if it is painful and awkward to the core. A thought came to me, what if mom accepts Gumball's confession, what if they do become... lovers. Would I accept that?

'What if both them are happy together? Could I break that happiness? Don't I owe Gumball everything? I'm happy right now because of him, I'm able to find someone to depend on because of him, I'm able to live my life like a little girl.' I gripped the bed sheets, hoping that things won't go sour between them, if mom's rejects him, I hope she can understand and let him down softly, she should know that right?

"I would rather have Gumball be together with mom than him being hurt again." My whispers somehow lifted my own spirits.

* * *

I locked the room door to make sure no one can sneak a peek and hear our conversation, letting my hair down, I gave out a huge sigh. My eyes were drawn to Gumball who's eyes were still gazing on the bed. Slowly walking towards my son, I placed a hand on his cheek, causing him to raise his head and looked at me. His eyes were a lot redder than usual and he looked like a wreck. Clearing strands of hair on his face that I adored so much, I smiled at him and remained quiet as I gently cupped his cheek. How cute, he was blushing madly from my touch. I didn't even know why I did it to him, but it felt right.

"M-Mom, I- this is not easy to tell you." The hesitation in his voice, I could tell there was a hint of guilt in it too. I frowned, is Gumball going to tell me the incident that happened this afternoon? I was so shocked when I heard Zach appeared out of some crystal and well, the less said the better. I will let Gumball do the talking.

"You could tell me Gummypuss, is it about Zach?" To my surprise, Gumball shook his head. He drew circles on the bed with his finger and started to- sob?

"Gummypuss? Why are you crying?" I immediately wrapped my arms around him, he didn't hesitate to fall into my embrace. I rocked him back and forth as I listen to his sob, it sounded so painful and hollow. His sobbing gradually subsided, but his body was still tense. Whispering words of comfort to him, I felt his soft body against mine, I ruffled his hair every now and then to give him some extra comfort.

"Gummypuss, you can tell me anything you know that right?" My little Gumball nodded, I wasn't sure if he understood that what I meant is true or he just nodded along anyway. Summoning his courage, Gumball looked at me, his gaze was both shy and embarrassed which cause me to giggled just slight.

"M-Mom, you know I love you right?" I beamed at his statement, smiling to him brightly, I just nodded.

"Of course I know that Gummypuss, I love you very much too." I answered him back softly, honestly he didn't need to tell me he loves to let me know that he does. Him helping me taking care of the family already shows his love and devotion to me, what more could I possibly ask for? He gulped and stared at me, fear was eminent in his eyes along with- rejection? I wasn't sure I was reading him right, but I trust my instincts and senses. It was at that moment, I felt another intimate connection with Gumball again, just like- just like that night when I comfort Gumball about his break up with Penny. The atmosphere in the room and the soft spoken words were something I haven't felt a long time ago. No Nicole no! Stop thinking of such foolish things. Gumball needs your support right now and you need to focus on him.

"I- no. Mom, can I ask you a personal question?" Nodding slowly to Gumball, I was perplexed at his request. I did agreed nonetheless, but somethings tells me this question of his might just open a door to change and somehow, I wasn't afraid of that change.

"About dad and your marriage I asked before-" I was definitely shocked at him recalling the events that happened, I shifted uncomfortably, why does this have to do with Zach? Or, is it even about Zach? That thought has not cross my mind, sure Gumball is moody and is in distress of the events that happened today but what if something bigger is at play here? A bigger picture that I should have know all along?

"- and about your happiness, can you answer me honestly? You and dad I mean." A lump was stuck in my throat, I was never expected him asking me this question, it was one that I also contemplated ever since Gumball raised the question. What I do know though, is that I have not came to a firm confirmation, whether do I feel happy with Richard, and that already says it all in a relationship.

Oh my god! I need to think properly and evaluate whether I feel happy with the man I married! Gumball seemed to notice my response or rather the lack of it, he lay a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, it wasn't a happy smile, more like one of sympathy.

"It's okay mom, I understand." Did he really? I clenched my fists and stared at my loving son, suddenly the urge to cry out my dissatisfaction and unhappiness in my marriage to Gumball exploded in me. No Nicole, don't make Richard the bad guy here. Both of us are at fault, I don't want Gumball to take sides-

 _"Mom I don't want to talk about it, I'm not ready yet. I know you all are worried, and I would be lying if I said I'm fine, but I just need some time, not to think but to stop doubting myself. I'm not over her, maybe I never will, who knows but I don't need pity from anyone I don't need sympathy and I don't want to make it seems like its her fault and not mine, she doesn't owe me and I'm not the only victim, we both are. I don't anyone to take side."_

The memory of Gumball's words just popped into my head, I laughed internally at the irony. Clearly I sounded like my son, then again we do look alike and we do share certain things that we enjoy, but what he said is true. I can't just explode my unhappiness with Richard to Gumball like that, him and Richard already have a shaky-ish relationship. Last thing I want is Gumball giving Richard the cold shoulder, the family would never be the same again.

"Mom- damn it, god damn it mom, I will just be honest to you." Shocked at his outburst, I found myself being hugged by Gumball, he buried into my bosom. I felt his breath at my neck and shuddered at the sensation, I was sensitive there and as scandalous it sounds, I enjoyed that sensation.

"H-Honest how?" I wasn't sure what Gumball was doing, but I could feel his cheek nuzzling my neck, I let out a moan when his hair tickled my neck. Using his finger, he placed it underneath my chin and looked at me, those eyes were of desire and love? No, not the family love type, it was more of a sensual one...

"I have feelings for you mom! I- I don't know when it started or how it started! B-But the fight with Zach just- he just told me that night, that night when we talk, I felt something for you, something that I felt when I was courting Penny... That was how I was able to get over her so quickly, I never realized it but now I knowm it was you mom, it was you Nicole. I-I love you mom, I'm in love with you." My heart was beating wildly, I couldn't believe Gumball's words, in an instant I pushed him away from me and stared at him. Realizing how wrong it is and how forbidden. What on earth would make him have feelings for me! I'm his mother for god sake! I'm older and -and not prettier than Penny! Why!? My actions caused a dire reaction from Gumball. He stared at me in regret and started cry, oh no Gumball I didn't mea-

"Mom I'm sorry, I know I- I just thought that I tell you this, this has been plaguing on my mind for so long and I thought I would just tell you so I can get over it, I'm sorry I'm such a horrible and disgusting son! I'm useless and worthless and- I'm SORRY!" He stormed off, he just- he just rushed out of the room, crying his soul out. I sat there, flabbergasted at Gumball's confession. There were so much wrong in it, and what did he mean that he fought Zach? There were so many questions that I wanted to ask him, how it happened and why it happened. Was it my fault too? Did I dressed a bit too provocative? His just confused right!? He broke up with Penny and then I comforted him, he took solace in me! That's it, it's just a little simple misunderstanding, he would get over me right? It's just a phase that won't last long at all!

"I'm his mother, why would he be in love with me?" Is that why he asked about my relationship with Richard? No, Gummypuss isn't the type of person to take advantage of me, his just concern for me that's all. All the pieces just fall into the right places and the wrong time, yeah this, this could be fixed easily, yeah Nicole!

'I need to find Anais NOW!' I looked around Anais's room and sighed, of all things, this has to happen. I still can't believe what Gumball just said, did he really loved me more than a mother? I bit my lower lip and tied back my hair, I need to find Anais and, she was acting weird and questioned Gumball earlier when he said he wanted to speak to me alone, she has to know something. Oh god, is that why Anais screamed? Did Gumball tell her? Rushing out of the room to find Anais, I was surprised when I saw Anais just outside the door. She stood there, smiling at me sadly, holding Daisy tight to her.

"I guess you know." Anais spoke softly, she looked at me from ground up and trembled slightly. Opening the door wider, I ushered Anais to get in her room.

"Where's Gumball?" I spoke in a quiet tone, Anais sat on her bed and looked at the direction of Gumball's room, even though it was just a wall in front of her.

"In his room... crying." A huge wave guilt hit me hard, I knew what Gumball feels for me is wrong but still, I'm the reason Gumball is crying and it hurt so much. As a mother is pains me to see my son who thinks himself as a disgusting and worthless person. I'm wanted to do something, but I what could I do? The only thing I could do is-

"Mom, I'm sorry." I broke my train of thoughts, Anais stared at me, eyes all upturned.

"What for Anais... it's not your fault." I trailed off at the last part, Anais shuffled close to me and sighed.

"Gumball told me earlier, he told me about his taboo feelings for you." My stomach churned when I heard the word "taboo", it almost made me sick. I stared at Anais and nodded, not giving away what I was feeling at the moment.

"Is that why we heard a scream?" Anais nodded in shame, I could tell she felt very guilty of her screaming at Gumball and I don't blame her.

"I just- when he said that he was in love with your my blood boiled and I- I didn't mean it!" She curled into a ball and whimpered. Like any good mother, I wrapped my arms around her and tenderly kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure Gumball knows that you didn't mean it." Anais however thought differently, she bolted up and shook her head side to side.

"No! He didn't, he said he was a disgusting trash of society mom! Gumball said that himself because of me!" Anais meltdown added another crack to my heart, she flail her arms around as she hit me with her small petite arms. My tears finally gave away, holding her close to me, we both wept. I wasn't sure how or why would I cry but I just did. Anais seemed like she cried nonstop today, her cries sounded so drained and even coarse. Part of me wondered how many times she cried? It was a far cry from the Anais I knew not long ago.

"Mom? I think- I think Gumball really loves you." I stared at Anais, not wanting to believe what my daughter just said. She hesitated before she continued on.

"I know it sounds wrong, but I think Gumball's feelings for you are genuine, I don't know what happened the night when both of you talked or the day where you brought Gumball upstairs to talk, but I could see that both of you got closer. Gumball said to me that you and I are delicate flowers, and he will treat us like one. I could tell from your daily interactions that you enjoy being around Gumball's presence and are more happy and relaxed with him. You did dress rather nicely for him on that night, I- I was scared of your rejection to Gumball, his been hurt once and I don't want him to be hurt again, i-if you two were to be together- I will be okay with it."

"Anais what on earth got in to you? I'm his mother I would never- I mean can't!" The protest was not as soft as I intended, why can't I just firmly so no?

"This isn't for my sake, but for your's and Gumball mom. Be honest, how do you feel around him?" The seriousness in her voice caused me to stumble my words. I wrapped my mind around it, the words automatically filled every blank space in my mind.

"Anais... I will be honest to you, when I'm around Gumball, I feel deliriously happy. That happiness I felt is something I longed for so long from Richard. At first I didn't know why or how it came to be, it's always slipped pass my mind, but today when Gumball confessed to me about everything, I just- I don't know! I love Gumball, I really do and yes I do feel more relaxed and calm with him than with anyone else, we put a lot of trust into each other. That night when I talked to him about his break up with Penny, we curled up together and cuddled for warmth and comfort. Gumball and I just stayed with each other's presence and I felt just so at home and comfortable with him. You know like the feeling of snuggling with your favourite blanket type of warm? Anyway, I felt that connection of trust and love with him. Heck it was something I never experience with your father before. I admit, it felt wonderful and- and I don't know is it real love or just something else, I'm just confuse right now and I don't know what to think Anais!" I gently placed my hands on my lap, I felt a faint blush on my cheeks after confessing to Anais about my feelings to Gumball. Was it love? Did I actually love Gumball the same way he love me? No, that's absurd there's no way I would.

"I think it's quite adorable, you know how you act around him? " Anais smiled cheekily at me, this has lighten up the mood of the conversation. Something which I'm glad for. I groaned at her statement, it's been so long since I acted like a little school girl around a boy, and of course it has to be my son.

"Anais... I don't want to take Gumball's feelings for me for granted. I want to take his feelings to heart and think carefully about it, there are many severe consequences if Gumball and I- you know." Anais just nodded, she leaned towards me and looked at the TV in front of her, why did I bought that TV for Anais who is just 4 years old little girl?

"I know that, you guys can be careful and I won't tell anyone." I raised my eyebrow, would Anais really give us her full support?

"Anais why? Don't tell me you are into forbidden romance." Anais laughed awkwardly as she smiled sheepishly, I knew it.

"Err, fine I admit a little bit, but that's not the real reason! The real reason is because Gumball did so much for me, I was so unhappy before I opened up to Gumball and now I'm happy and free because of him. I owe him a lot and if Gumball and you are happy together, I won't exactly object. I want Gumball to be happy, and if it involves being together with you then so be it. We aren't exactly a normal family anyway." Her sarcasm always hit spot on, I giggled at her last comment and stared at the floor.

"Do you think I should really accept Gumball's confession? Having a brother being in love with your own mother is not exactly normal Anais and how would Darwin and Richard feel-" I choked my words out, Darwin should more or less be okay with it, at least I hope. Richard however... how am I going to tell the man I married that I want to be together with my son?

"I imagine it won't be all roses and no thorns." Anais grumbled out as she looked at me, does she really want Gumball to be together with me? I looked at the direction of Gumball's room, I just want to comfort him and tell him-

Tell him what? That I accept your confession? That I'm willing to give the relationship a shot? It sounded insane yet part of me wanted to give it try, the lonely part of me that is.

"I just don't want Gumball to be sad anymore... when I saw him bawling his eyes out, it was so heartbreaking, more heartbreaking than I thought it would be. I know it sounds wrong mom but please, give Gumball a chance, I can see you are struggling to say no mom, don't deny it." I can't win this argument with Anais, she was right, I just can't said no to Gumball. Do I really love Gumball that way? I mean his hugs and kisses on my cheek always caused my body to jolt, he always give out an aura of comfort and warmth when I am round him, I put a lot of trust and faith in him and vice versa, are those reason good enough to be together with him?

The heart wants what the heart wants, I frowned internally at that statement, did my heart really yearn out for Gumball's? I gently brushed the strands of hair on my hair to aside, my little Gumball always told me that I look more beautiful with long hair. It made me feel all warm and mushy inside just thinking about it, ooh.

"Mom? I think you should go to Gumball and talk it out..." Anais said more quietly, I sighed knowing that I have to. It's not exactly a conversation I could just talk it out, the atmosphere alone would already bring tears to my eyes. I wanted nothing but to hold him in my arms and words of comfort to him, but knew that Gumball would only feel more guilty.

"I don't know Anais, I'm not ready yet." My heart ached knowing every second right now Gumball is crying and feeling disgusted with himself, all because of me.

"Please mom you're the only one who can help Gumball, even if you reject him at least give him some comfort and closure." Anais tugged my arm and stared at me with those adorable eyes of hers that I never knew, Gumball must have seen in plenty. That's when it hit me, hard. Gumball has been treating Anais like a princess, his been like a loving father to her, much more than her own. He played with her, help her when she needs it, talk to her daily and even kissed her good night a few times.

'Gumball is doing a job a father is doing... and Anais is my daughter." Did that somehow linked Gumball and I together? Sure every family has their own set of problems but ours is, well you have a overworking mother, a lazy goof father who does not take care of the kids and a very intelligent young child, Gumball and Darwin are at least normal, for their age but right now Gumball-

He has feelings for his own mother.

The sarcastic part of me reminded what a wonderful family we have here, yet all and all we managed to pull it through and be happy, or happier with Gumball's change. I could tell that the family dynamic has been changed drastically, Gumball now do the house chores, does his homework! (A miracle!) Properly looks after Anais and her well being, coach Darwin on dating tips and not to repeat the mistakes he did. That one, that one was tough for Gumball but he made sure he give Darwin some dating advice so that he won't hurt Rachael by accident, like how he did to a certain someone. That was good on Gumball's part and I am proud of him. However none of them really help with my with my decision, should I really take the risk and get together with this wonderful person who made my life better? Happier and more free? Anyone woman would jump at the chance of being with a young, handsome and cute man who takes care of her family.

'Even if it is their own son Nicole? Wowwwww.' Again, I repeat, I hate myself sometimes.

"You know I think this is the perfect moment to make amends and talk to Gumball, I can already tell you have decided anyway." Anais's smartass tone really made me ponder if she planned this all along, probably not considering she cares for our well being and being in a incestuous relationship would cause A LOT of family problems.

"Perfect? Anais it's not that easy... I'm scared that you will be disgusted by me and even if, IF you aren't! Richard and Darwin would freaked out, especially your father sweetheart, I don't want him to hurt him. Besides, our reputation as the Wattersons, if this goes out and the world knows, we will be doomed. The whole family would fall apart, if it weren't that many complications then maybe just MAYBE. I will consider it."

"Mom you want to be with Gumball don't you? You are already considering it." After all my rambling, she still sees through me, I only gave her a shy nod, twirling my fingers in the process.

"Then don't worry about what other people think, I know it sounds cheesy and generic but hear me out. You want to be with Gumball because he gave you the same spark that dad gave you before right?" I only nodded, my face was all red from embarrassment hearing my daughter's words, because it was the truth.

"Have you talk to dad about it?" I sighed and stretch out my legs.

"Almost all the time before Gumball's sudden change, but he would just ignore me and say his too tired to do anything romantic. Y-You know." Damn it, Anais's grin was getting wider by the second.

"So you are sexually frustrated all the time?" I hissed, I think my cheeks just exploded because I could feel the heat rising from my cheeks.

"N-No I mean, god yes! but don't tell anyone!" I gave her a firm glare that stopped her from grinning, she instead gave me an understanding nod. I was really suffering from a lot of tension, yes _that_ kind of tension.

"Sorry didn't mean to tease you like that, but I think it's kinda sad that dad doesn't- you know love you like how he used to." Her voice trailed off, filled with pity and sympathy. My pride was being hammered so to speak, here I am receiving pity from my 4 year old daughter that my own husband won't make love to me. Wow, just, wow great job Nicole.

"Y-Yeah, when Gumball's sudden change happened I never bothered with those things anymore, I guess I now know why." Not knowing how to respond I gave a small laugh. Anais gave out a sigh and placed her hand beneath her chin.

"Hmm I guess dad can't really complain that you cheated on him, rationally speaking dad is not a good husband." Anais's 'rational' mode always earn my sarcastic remark.

"Yeah but you don't cheat the man you married with your own son right?" Anais gave me a deadpan look, she's taking this lightly, somehow.

"I don't know Anais, if I accept Gumball's feelings I'm scared I'm also taking advantage of his confused state. I-"

"WHEN are you gonna stop deny your love for him mom!?" Anais sudden outburst spook me, she stared firmly at my eyes and soften slightly when I was giving her my full attention. She clenched her fists and stared down hard at me.

"I know it in your heart that you love him mom, I know it! Gumball isn't the type of person to play around with people's feelings. He is always honest and true with them. Mom you raised this family, you make sure this family is fed and make ends meet for our sake. You work hard and you definitely deserve a reward, and if it is Gumball then I'm fine with it, honest. I- I'm really hoping that both of my mother and brother found someone to love again, I truly wish that, you have no idea, and if it is with each other then who am I to judge? I just want everyone to be happy." Anais hopped down the bed after that and left, effectively ending the conversation that I was stalling. Her voice cracked from all the emotions poued into her. I sat there idly looking at where Anais took off, following my heart I stood up and walked to Gumball's room. My breathing was irregular but I held firm of my determination to talk to Gumball and possibly...

Accept the fact that I love him too.


	9. New relationships

**Here's the chapter, sorry about uploading the wrong one. I was working the chapter in a rush, thank you for Star x Marco fan 7 for letting me know! I assure you this would never happen again. (probably)**

Gumball stared blankly at his room door, knowing any moment now Anais or Nicole would barge open the door to talk to him. His gaze was fixated at the door, tear tracks still evident on his face but he was too tired. Too tired to wipe off the misery that plagued on him. The air around was cold, the light above him somehow cast a gloomy shadow that suck the life out of everything. Everything around him is all cold and dark, seems like he forgotten the warmth and joy that took place in this room of his. Now, it only serves as a prison that caged him inside. He recalled all the memories he had with Penny, some innocent and some not so. He made a quick glance at the spot of his bed where him and Penny make out, back then he would surely blush by the mere thought of it but now, there was no act of emotions, just a memory her, a faint one at that. A few soft knocks on the door broke Gumball's thoughts, he stared intensely at his room door, holding his breath as the door slowly opened.

'It can't be mom right? After what I said, I think she would call the police.' Fearing that he would be sent to psychiatric therapy and being taken away from his family, Gumball hid under his cover, as if a shadowy monster was about approach him. He felt his body shook violently, the trembles won't stop along with the new found fear that dwell within him.

'I shouldn't have told her! I- I shouldn't have.' The immense regret Gumball had was starting to fill the void in his heart, only this time, it made the void bigger and not surprisingly, emptier. Hearing the sound of the door being shut, Gumball who is still under his covers closed his eyes shut, ready to endure the harsh words and bashes that awaits him. However...

There was none.

There were only soft and gentle caresses.

Gumball hesitantly opened his eyes, he tensed when he felt the pair of soft warm arms embracing him from behind and slowly, he relaxed under the embrace. He knew who was hugging him. Her well endowed figure says it all, her actions perplexed him. Shouldn't he be kicked out of the house? Becoming a stray cat so to speak, Gumball internally smiled wryly at the pun.

"I'm not a fan of this awkward silence you know." Letting out a soft giggle, Gumball felt the covers that shielded him against his sad reality(Or is it?) being unfold. He winced slightly at the light that blinded him, blinking in a rather cute way, he stared at the angel that looked at him with that smile of hers, a smile that no one else have seen before.

"I uh, take it you're not mad?" Gumball knew it would too good to be true, but he was hoping for the best and expecting the worst. A boy can hope right? He was willing to do anything to make amends to her and apologized to her, whatever it takes.

Except if it involves cross dressing, yeah just that little tinsy bit of exception.

Nicole looked at Gumball, her smile was a playful one. She gave him a look that he never seen before, it excited him.

"Not exactly, but I would like you to sit up straight so I can properly see that handsome face of yours." Gumball felt his face flush, was she flirting with him? It was something too good to be true yet here she is, giving him a playful yet caring smile. How you combined the two is really not important.

Gumball nodded dumbly, he rise up from his covers and sat up straight. Now he can properly see her too, her hair cascaded down beautifully, her blue hair really make it look like a river flowing. A peaceful river flowing peacefully... as long as you don't piss her off, other wise you will face a tsunami.

"Anais and I talked-" That was enough to send alarm bells off in Gumball's mind. The only word that registered in his mind was "ABORT". He gulped at the thought of Anais and Nicole talking, what did they talked about? What did Anais say? Did she defended him or did she add more salt to the wound?

'Probably more salt to the wound.' Part of him wasn't convinced though, Anais isn't the type of person to do that, but the rational side of hers does make everything much more likely and well, more possible. Would she really go against her rationality just to stand up for him? Impossible was the word Gumball had in mind but... the is still a possibility.

"I don't think I need to repeat the conversation but..." Nicole's tone was low and -shy? Wait what? She gave him a few glances every now and then, her playful smile was replaced with a nervous one. Gumball was 100% that it was something you see in an anime when a girl wants to confess to a boy. 100%, no make that 101%.

'No that can't be... Gumball you are mind is already far too screwed, there's no way mom would- I mean she won't.' Two sides of Gumball's brain were having a heated debate so to speak, heck it would make Miss Simian proud.

"Gumball I- look this is not something easy to say, I'm sure you know that." Nodding her words, Gumball felt Nicole shifted closer to him, her grey skirt that covered her thighs really, I mean _really_ got Gumball's attention. He coughed a bit before looking at her, ushering her to go on.

"Anais gave me the realization that, I too might have some feelings for you-"

Nani?

Those were the words that still registered on his exploded brain. He didn't blinked, he only stared at her with his mouth agape. Was she being serious? Or did she say that to make him feel better? Feelings? Y-You mean like romantic feelings? This is too good too be real! Gumball's tail immediately wagged left to right in excitement and- happiness!

"-B-But! I don't want to give you false hopes! I- I don't know is it really that _type_ of feelings." She added on quickly, in an instant Gumball's wagging tail immediately drooped. Nicole bit her lower lip when she saw her son's tail dropped dead because it mirrored his facial expression. He looked like he was about to cry again, thinking hard and quickly, Nicole spat out words from her mouth.

"I just, I don't know Gummypuss. I love you, I really do. More than a son? I don't know, but what I do know that I- you gave me the same spark your fath- Richard gave me when he was dating me and it felt great. No not great, it felt fantastic! It was something so incredible that I never felt before, believe me when I say that you gave me solace as much as I gave you, if not more! You're a fantastic boy, you are kind, brave, sweet, cute and if I might add on, hardworking! Someone who I was looking for my whole life. I don't know if this is love, romantic type of love but I know for a fact that you made me feels things that I felt a long, long time ago." Nicole's tone went from frantic to hype to low. The type of low that made you feel appreciated that gets you at the feels. She placed her arms around Gumball's, her ruby red eyes that Gumball adored so much stared into his. With a soft and motherly tone, she whispered-

"You complete me Gumball, you make my life so much brighter and better... and I-I think, I-I love you." That, that was the final nail to the coffin. Gumball burst into tears, this time, in a long time he cried tears of joy. Nicole taken back by Gumball's reaction, quickly tighten her grip around him. She was worried that she said something wrong or it came out too strong but seeing Gumball smiling brightly at her erased all those worries away.

"M-Mom I- Gosh I'm so happy, hearing you say that." Although she can barely made out what he was saying, Nicole got the gist of it. She found herself smiling widely at his statement, it didn't felt wrong or horrible, no it felt great! She can barely remember such intimacy she had with her husband and now she feeling it with her son! Nuzzling her cheek against his to show affection and gave him a long yet gentle kiss on the cheek to calm him down. She let out a stifled moan when Gumball accidentally brushed his hands against her breast, causing her to blush very brightly. Gumball who realized his mistake pulled back from the embrace and but grinned at her bright red face, it was both adorable and a sign of satisfaction? Somehow he knew, that his mother didn't mind. Well, so did he.

"Sorry it was an accident, but- you don't seem to mind." Although there were some hiccups along the lines as he stopped sobbing, Gumball's teasing tone caused Nicole to lower her head in embarrassment. She shyly avoided Gumball's gaze, just by his touch alone could send a sensational shock to her body. Imagine if he used his-

'NO! Bad thoughts! Besides this is supposed to be an emotionally moment, not a sexual one!' Though she didn't mind the latter, the conversation would be interesting if this keeps going on. Gumball's smile plastered back on to his face, for once in today Nicole got to see that smile she adored so dang much. She didn't fought the urge and went to placed her hand on his cheek, causing Gumball to nuzzle her hand like a kitten. A cute, innocent and defenseless kitten that loves it's mommy very much.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Gumball's sudden serious question caused Nicole to frown, she gave out a sigh and felt Gumball sitting between her legs, his head laid on top of her breast. She reached for his hands, and entwined them together. Feeling comfortable by her touch, Gumball gave out a sigh of content and felt the warmth of her hands.

"I don't know, it's not that easy." The truth proved to be bitter than sweet. Gumball looked out of the window and saw flashes of lightning dancing across the night sky. He knew it was late at night, she knew it. The family knew it and what's worse is that they would start to suspect something and will surely poke questions at them in the morning. Could he blatantly lie to Darwin and dad? Especially Darwin, his best friend and brother? He winced at the thought of Darwin screaming in disgust and threatened to tell the world, he winced at the thought his father would beat up Nicole and kick them out of this house. However he smiled at the thought of Anais defending against them, and if the two of them are kicked out, well suffice to say Anais would surely go with them willingly.

'She did help mom realized her feelings for me...' Trusting his sister took the news well and even help them got together, Gumball was confident that she will stand by their side, though it did go against one of his principles and that meant siding with them and going against- family.

"A civil war would happen." Earning a "mhm" from his mother, Gumball felt his head being sink into his mother's breast, she had leaned forward to give the 'extra' comfort and warmth. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, as she nuzzled her chin into his hair Gumball stiffened and tensed slightly. It felt different for Gumball, normally Gumball would hug Penny from behind and to exchange roles so suddenly, it felt weird. A good kind. He would have to get use to this.

"I don't want to hurt you father and your brother Gumball." Gumball's diligent mind began to hatch all sorts of excuses and ideas to convince the rest of the family to approve their relationships. He knows for one, he could guilt trip his father for being such a horrible husband and father, to shatter his pride and to get his approval for them to get together, but knew it was far to venomous and too horrendous for his to do so, he is his father after all. Secondly, he knows Darwin is a very opened individual who is also his best friend and he was certain that he would understand and support their relationship. Besides, Nicole adopted Darwin so he owes her that, he could simply guilt trip him too for being an ungrateful son if he does not support them.

'Holy crap I sound like a evil master mind who is a selfish asshole! Like Light... heh.' Then again, desperate times do recall desperate measures. Was he willing to sacrifice the bonds and friendship just so he can get together with his own mom?

Not even Gumball himself can answer the question...

"Gummypuss? Don't over think too much or else your head would explode." Earning a sarcastic 'haha' from Gumball, he stared at her and like the sudden change of the direction of the wind, he frowned.

"Mom I'm still scared, not about our relationship being found out by other people but how I feel about you- I'm scared that right now while I say I'm in love you, in the future I might realized that I'm using you as a substitute, a temporarily solution from my break up with Penny and not- not actually be in love with you! I'm really scared of that, I don't want to hurt you and scar our relationship, are you really sure you want to be with me?" The anguish in his voice tugged Nicole's heartstrings, she gave him an understanding smile and caressed his cheek with her finger.

"You'e so sweet Gumball, you don't need to be scared of that, because even if you are using me as a substitute and don't love me the way you think you should-" Nicole retracted her finger and licked it, while giving him a seductive look. Which caused Gumball to tremble from excitement by her actions. She took the opportunity and leaned forward to Gumball's ear, her breath tickling it.

"-I will make sure that you fall in love with me." Her whisper was sultry and low, he was _very_ sure of that.

'Woah where did that happy and innocent moment go?!' Not that he was complaining, seeing her do that turned him on more than anything.

'Gumball she's like 3 times of your age, calm the heck down dude.' Gumball's conscience sighed as he began knocking the head of lustful parts of Gumball's brain.

Dumbly nodding at her advances, Nicole gave out a laugh and stared at him with a haughty look.

"Geez you are so easy to rile up." Gumball's face flushed, but was disappointed that she meant it in a teasing manner. He quickly smiled back and laugh along with her, but Nicole noticed that split second of his downtrodden look and began amend it.

"Gummypuss-" Getting his attention, he felt his face being squashed between her blossom as she ruffled his hair, he gasped for air as the sudden attack took him by surprise.

"I meant what I said, honest. I do love you, and I'm certain that you love me too." Hearing her honest and soft tone made him believe what she said, she let him go and cupped his cheek. She stared him with love and closed her eyes and smiled at him.

'I'm getting some anime vibes here!' Otaku Gumball was nodding in approval seeing her smile. Gumball simply smiled back and nodded her in a sheepish manner.

"I know." Suddenly Gumball's face turned serious which worried Nicole, but then, Gumball's fingers traced gently across her jawline and touched her chin. She knew what he wanted, without any sort of hesitation he draw her in into a deep kiss and which she gladly returned it. She let out a moan when she felt Gumball's hands caressing her thighs in a circular motion, she felt her son's tongue battling her's as they rolled around and twisted together. It was hot and sensual kiss that she haven't felt in a long time, it was a battle for dominance, Gumball's tongue crossing dangerous and uncharted parts of her mouth. How long has she not receive kiss like that? It felt amazing, it felt incredible, it boosted her self confidence! She knew now that what she have with Gumball is a drug, a drug that she will forever be intoxicated with, a yearning to feel his touch and his kiss again. Never in her wildest dreams she thought she would receive such a loving and warm kiss from her son, never in her whole life yet here she is doing it, enjoying it and savouring it.

After their little make out session, both of them withdraw from their passionate kiss. A string of saliva dangling on their lips, their mouth fully moist and rearing to go for another round. Nicole felt her skirt hiked up too low for her liking and start to feel a certain region of her reacting in delight. She shot him a shy but satisfied look, it's been too long since she done anything like this, it suddenly became embarrassing and maybe shameful. However that didn't last long when the wild and more bold side of Nicole noticed the saliva by her son's lips, using her fingers, she wiped the saliva off Gumball's lips and licked them slowly, _very_ slowly.

"Wow, t-that was some kiss." Gumball's stuttering as his mother licked her fingers slowly with that amazing tongue off hers, god it was driving him never receive or gave a kiss like that EVER. Heck not even Penny can compare to what he mother did! It felt damn amazing and hot and he was CERTAIN she was as turn on as he is. His gaze lowered and found himself looking at her skirt. He saw a brief flash of her black lace panties, he immediately felt all the blood in him flushed to one part of his body and began to avert his eyes away from her. This was a bit too much to handle, why did his mother has to be such a milf?

"Me too." Not actually believing that her son was able to give that type of pleasure and experience just by a kiss, she imagined what would it be like when her son does more "adult" things with her. (Not so) Strangely, there was no hint of guilt in her, even though she was his mother and doing this kind of things is very forbidden, there was not remorse of guilt instead there was a burning flame of passion that wanted more him. However she knew that this was not the right time, not yet it would be too rush and she wanted to take things slow and romantic. They have all the time in the world to do this, she knows it, deep down she knows it.

"Err sorry I touched your- you know thighs." His awkward apology made Nicole laughed, speaking of which, she didn't even bother to readjust her skirt, she just let it hike up to let any lucky man to see her rather loosed panties and well, we all know who is that lucky man.

"So you are a thighs type of guy?" Blushing at her statement, Gumball just nodded and gave her a pretty corny reply to regain back his pride.

"I like every part of your body Nicole." Her body shuddered when he said her name like that, she was so used to being called mom by him and now Nicole? It added on another excitement into their relationship. She bit her lower lip, god she wanted him right now, he seems 'well educated' enough to know how to please a woman, but another part of her, the more motherly part of her reminded her that they just started this relationship, doing _it_ right now could ruin everything.

'Self control Nicole, besides Gumball is barely a teenager, though it would be kind of kinky doing it with him- NO Nicole control! If you love Gumball you would hold sex off for now!' Rationalizing her thoughts, she nodded to herself. She would need to wait until their relationship deepens and reached to a much deeper level before they could properly do anything. It is for the best for the both of them.

'I'm the adult here, which means I have to take in charge of the relationship and how far we can go... at least for now.' Nicole found herself looking forward towards the future.

"Mom?" Nicole looked at Gumball who pointed at the clock, it was late at night and Nicole was certain that Darwin, Richard and Anais were still up. They would need to confront them about their relationship sooner or later. Which is why she chose later, wayyyy later.

'Not now, not yet at least, the perfect timing would show itself sooner or later.' She looked at Gumball and found herself smiling just by it. She did it, she has accepted Gumball's love for her. She finally did it, after all the denials and protests, she has finally accepted his love for her. It's already made her so happy, their playful interactions and small moments, it made her feel young again.

This is only the start of their relationship! If this keeps going on...

'I don't think I can handle it, my heart might just explode from the happiness.' As she process her thoughts, she felt Gumball wrapping his arms around her, he had taken the opportunity to get behind her while she was thinking. Although Gumball's frame was smaller than her, his arms perfectly made their merry way to her waist, hugging her close to him.

'God it's been so long since...' She felt Gumball nuzzled her neck with his cheek, his soft hair tickled the back of her neck. Nicole felt the warm sensation blazing in her heart again, the hug prove calming to her, as if it restored her soul. It melted away the loneliness she felt for so long.

"Can we stay like this? Just for a little while." He murmured softly, from the tone of his voice Nicole knew he was already sleepy and tired. She would have jump at the chance of sleeping next to him but the thought of the rest of the family still up bothered her. With a sigh, she very, and I mean _very_ reluctantly stood up, cusing Gumball to fall back down to his bed.

"I'm sorry Gummypuss but Richard, Darwin and Anais is still up and I know your 'little while' means sleeping with you." Gumball gave out a groaned and started to whine, which caused Nicole to giggle by his cute actions. She did prefer cute boys...

"Fine, fine." Gumball spoke in a sleepy tone, he was fully awaken by Nicole when she gave him a kiss. His eyes widened and maintained his composure as he kissed her back, not ignoring that her hands were roaming at his chest, while he wasn't big and buff, he was slim and toned for his age which suited him just fine. Nicole pulled back from the kiss and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear while smirking at him.

"Awake yet?" Gumball grinned and nodded, yeah sure, 100% awake.

"Definitely." Nicole tied back her hair into her usual style and flattened her skirt to make sure no evidence of their make out session, they have to be cautious but honestly the observant ones in their family is her and Anais, and maybe even Gumball. She doubted that Richard and Darwin would put the pieces together by themselves.

Gumball looked at her from his bed before remarking about her appearance.

"I bet you look good with a ponytail mom." Nicole stared at Gumball and felt her face flushed, no one really complemented on her appearance before, it was the reason why she wore the same boring shirt and skirt everyday. She gave some what a skeptical look at Gumball, but was quickly reassured by his genuine smile.

"Really?" Earning a nod from Gumball, Nicole hastily untied her hair but awkwardly stopped half way.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Nicole blushed and shook her head, she took her hairband down and fiddled with it.

"No it's just that well, I n-never tied my hair into a ponytail before." The embarrassed and shy tone she used was something so rare to be seen by Nicole and it was freaking adorable. He chuckled lightly and took her hairband from her hands, while lingering his fingers on her hands for a few seconds, which send another romantic jolt to her body.

"Here let me." Gumball whispered to her softly, he worked his way through her hair in a gentle manner and help straighten hair using a brush. He made sure that two bangs were left hanging by the sides of her faces to emphasis the cute and beautiful woman she is, Gumball was certain that his mother didn't actually know how beautiful she is, he would have to fix that in the future.

'Mental note, dad is a retard.' How could you ignore this beautiful and sexy woman who your are MARRIED to? It puzzled Gumball at how his father was able to win Nicole's affection.

"There! All cute and pretty." Gumball spoke in a proud tone as if he was a make up artist. Nicole looked at the mirror and saw a new her, it certainly made her look more youthful and darn cute, not that she isn't, but the new look made her look like your next door pretty and cute high school girl. Her face went bright red when Gumball showered her with praise on her looks, she wasn't used to this sort of treatment but she was really enjoying it.

"Thanks Gummypuss." Combing his own hair to make himself more presentable, Gumball got off his bed (reluctantly) and opened the door for Nicole, after Nicole got out of his room, Gumball gave his room one longing last glance before turning off the lights and closed the door shut.

* * *

"So everything is okay now?" Gumball answered Darwin back by nodding to him, he scratched his chin and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry for the cold shoulder and the attitude, I've been through a lot today. I will tell you the truth tomorrow." Darwin gave an understanding smile and nodded, he was glad that his brother is now all chipper, in fact he look super happy!

"It's fine dude! I'm glad Mrs mom was able to help, she always knows how to cheer you up huh." Nicole gave Gumball a knowing look which caused Gumball to smile awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah she sure does!" Anais stared at her brother and her mother, it certainly shocked her when the both of them came downstairs with smiles, and not in fake smiles but genuinely happy ones. She was shocked again by her mother's appearance that she almost felt off her chair. It was the first time she seen her mother with long ponytail hair and undoubtedly she looks more stunning with it.

'It has to be Gumball, I mean his quite an expert on hair grooming-... wait does that mean mom and Gumball are?-" She took a moment to process before the feeling of being overjoyed registered in her mind, in some bizarre way she found herself overjoyed at the thought of her mother and brother being together, but then harsh reality kicks in and worries started to pour in. How would the rest of the family react to their newfound relationship?

"Well I'm glad that you are up and happy again son!" Richard spoke jovially while munching on some snacks, Gumball uncomfortably nodded as he remembered that this was the man who cause Nicole to be so unhappy and the man who she is married to, something which Anais and Nicole took note off. Using the excuse that it is late, Nicole stood up and looked at the family while maintaining her authoritative manner.

"It's getting late and by the looks of things a storm is coming, so up to bed you guys." Darwin immediately hopped off, so that he can sent Rachael text messages before he goes to bed. Anais was about to followed the suit when Nicole gave her a look that asked her to stay.

"Richard?" Nicole patted her husbands shoulder, Gumball looked at the interactions and was perplexed at what was his mother planning.

"Hmm yes Nicole?" He didn't bothered to look at her as he is too engrossed in the show and munching on potato chips.

"You can take the couch tonight." Richard gave out a 'woo hoo', he was always a fan of the couch, sleeping, eating and sitting all in one place! Nicole looked at Gumball and Anais and usher them to go upstairs. Nicole led them to her bedroom and closed the room shut, she turned on the air conditioner and looked at her children. Deciding to let her actions do the talking, she sat next Gumball and held his hand with her cheek on his shoulders. Gumball didn't pull back but was certainly surprised by his mother's actions.

"So you guys really- are together?" Gumball and Nicole nodded, Anais couldn't help but break a smile. She jumped onto Gumball's lap and stared at Nicole.

"You did it mom, you finally told Gumball!" Gumball who was still in a mist of confusion, look at his mother and sister back and forth before breaking the ice.

"Erm so Anais you, you really, truly support our relationship?" Earning a rather fierce nod from Anais, she turned to him causing Gumball to hold her in place.

"Yes, I know it's wrong but I want you two to be happy, I'm sorry about before Gumball but I assure you that I fully support your relationship with mom." Gumball was still a disbelief just raised his eyebrow, he looked at Nicole who smiled at him and looked back at Anais.

"Sorry but it's just that, why? Why? And did I mention WHY?" Slapping him slightly on his chest. (that earn an 'ow' from Gumball) Anais gave Gumball a serious look that caught his full attention.

"Because you two deserve to be happy, you two been through so much especially you Gumball. Mom is not happy with her relationship with dad and it is making her life miserable, you two rely on each other to be happy and there is always the chance and possibility that something romantic could happen. I want you to be happy Gumball and it seems that you found that in mom, and she found it in you. You two have given me so much and if giving my support is a way of repaying you then I would support you." Gumball smiled and placed his forehead against hers, causing Nicole to 'aww' at the sight.

"Man you are the best sister I could ever ask for." Rolling her eyes, Anais grinned at him.

"I'm the only sister you could ever ask for." Gumball chuckled and leaned onto Nicole's head, he stared at Anais and sighed.

"Now I feel like a father in all honesty." Nicole kissed Gumball's cheek and played with her bangs.

"You make a great father one day." It was at that moment, Anais frowned, she stared at the two with worrying eyes, it caught both Gumball and Nicole's attention.

"Anais? Is something wrong?" Nicole spoke softly, she was already tired from working and after the talk with Gumball and their little session, she just want to pay a visit to slumberland. Anais nodded rapidly and hesitated a moment, perhaps to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"It's just that, sooner or later you guys would- well make love to each other right?" Gumball and Nicole's faces went red as they stared at Anais.

"Anais! Don't say stuff like that! Our relationship is already more awkward than it already is!" Gumball flail his one arm as his other arm was still being hugged by Nicole.

"It's true right? It's normal for couples to do that, what I'm trying to say is that what if mom gets pregnant?" Gumball's flailing stopped as he face lost his colour, he knew for a fact that children of incestuous couples have defects. He stared at Nicole who's composure was calm, which worried him even more.

'She's not going into Yandere mode is she?' That part worries Gumball, but he was 99.99% sure it won't happen.

99.99%

"It's fine Gumball, I could get a ligation." Gumball tilted his head to aside and and stared at Nicole with confusion.

"What's a ligation?" Anais stared at Nicole with her eyes wide opened, would she really get a ligation just for Gumball?

"Mom are you sure? I mean a ligation is-" Nicole just nodded firmly, she already thought about this, this is her commitment. Gumball looked back and forth between the duo and sighed in annoyance at the lack of attention he was getting. Noticing he rather cute pouting, Anais turned to Gumball.

"Gumball, ligation basically means that you won't have to worry about making mom pregnant." Putting it in a simple manner, Gumball nodded along but frowned when he gazed at his mother worriedly.

"Is it safe?" With a nod from Nicole, Gumball gave out a sigh of relief and stared at Nicole again.

"Are you sure you want to go to the process? I mean what if you and dad- you know." Nicole shook her head and gave him a sad smile, it was at that moment Gumball realized how truly lonely his mother felt, seriously even a simple kiss or a "I love you" is more than enough to make her happy but nope! No thank you or affection for the wife who raised the family and does everything in the house!

"I- Richard and I never done anything romantic after Anais and I only plan to have 3 beautiful children, so yes Gumball I'm willing to get a ligation for our sake." Gumball felt his heartbeat faster, she always know what to say to make his heart race. The tone she used and the commitment look would soften any man's heart.

"Alright then, but if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I won't be mad, we could just hold off- you know s-sex." Nicole grinned and danced her fingers playfully on Gumball's red cheeks.

"Are you sure about that Gummypuss?" Gumball cursed when he felt his nether region began reacting when Nicole rubbed his waist, trudging to _very_ dangerous territory. She has completely forgotten that her 4 year old daughter was in the room sitting on top of Gumball's lap. He gave out a hiss when Nicole retracted her fingers back and pull a lock behind her ear, which fascinated him in some bizarre way.

'Damn it...' Anais observed their interactions and giggled internally, she has never seen her mother this playful and might she add, cheerful before. Now she was convinced that both Gumball and Nicole were made for each other.

"So sleep? Sleepy sleepy?" Gumball was very tired, the fight with Zach, the crying, the kissing and the talking. Nicole grinned at him and looked over her huge empty bed, which Gumball followed her gaze. Are they gonna sleep together after they just recently confess their mutual love for each as mother and son?!

"Sure." Gumball fell face down in the bed like a fish, it earned chuckles from Nicole and Anais. Anais decided that this was her time to excuse herself, stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Don't be so loud guys." Nicole gave her daughter a scowl and shoo her off, as she hugged her pillow close to her rather adorably.

"Off you go young lady." Anais rolled her eyes and waved the couple good night, following the sound of the door being shut, Gumball opened his eyes. He turned to his mother and smiled.

"So, is this why you let dad sleep on the couch?" Nicole shuffled closer and lie down next to him.

"Mayyybe." In a singsong voice, she hugged Gumball's arm and nuzzled his neck.

"Okay, okay geez. Erm you showering?" Gesturing to the bathroom door the opened, Nicole grinned and poked his nose with her finger.

"What? You want to join me?" Blushing red, Gumball just turned the opposite direction from Nicole.

Which was the direction of the bathroom.

"N-No, not now anyway." Founding himself getting bolder and bolder as the relationship progresses, (on the first 30 minutes) he felt his self confidence gradually boosting judging how silent his mother is.

"Then I will go shower first okay?" Giving him a peck on the cheek, Nicole took her night clothes and went into the bathroom. Gumball noticed that her clothing for the night were the clothes she wore on the night when she comforted him about Penny.

"Nice." Gumball whispered to himself as he stared at the ceiling, this, this is their relationship. It is now a reality, everything happened so fast you will think it was all in a rush, but Gumball believed that this was fate's work. They have taken Penny away from him and instead gave him Nicole, he smiled at the thought of it.

After showering after Nicole, Gumball snuggled with her as the two cuddled together. He was concerned that Darwin would knock the door and question why he wasn't in his bed room, but so far there were interruptions.

'Too busy texting Rachael, probably texting until morning.' There is a reason why fish have poor eye sight you know.

"Gummypuss, this is the first time in a long time I properly cuddle with someone I love, I just want to say thank you for being that someone." Nicole spoke softly as she tighten her grip on Gumball, wanting him to be as close to her as possible.

"Mom... you don't have to thank me, I'm lucky to be that someone. You help me in more ways than one you know, this feels right. I know it shouldn't be but it does." Gumball felt his mother's long hair tickled his neck, his hand reached for her hair and stroke it gently, causing her to nuzzle him.

"Keep doing that Gummypuss." Her voice was drowsy and low, Gumball wasn't surprise when she fell asleep half way of him stroking her hair in a comforting manner. Sighing in content, he ran a hand through his hair before he turn off the lights in the room. Staring lovingly at his new girlfriend, Gumball stroke her face and planted a kiss on her forehead as he embraced her throughout the night.


	10. Progressing forward

I woke up to the feeling of being nuzzled, it was a new experience for me as I never woke up to the feeling of being nuzzled or waking up in a bed with someone I love very much. It felt different, but a good kind. A soft moan escaped my lover's lips, her eyes were still closed shut in an adorable manner. It was an amusing sight to see, and I was given the chance of a life time to witness it. My gaze was set on her voluptuous figure, admiring and enjoying it plenty. Mom's nightwear consist of a long sleeve button up blue shirt that reached her thighs and just a pair of white panties. My lecherous gaze didn't seize to end, from her smooth delicate features on her face to her supple ample breast and finally to her sacred regions that draw me in so deeply... and- I am rambling like some poet here aren't I? Look, long story short, mom is a beautiful woman who I am very lucky to be with, yeah let me emphasis on the word LUCKY.

However there is a little problem though, the thing is, is that we have to act like a normal mother and son when we are with dad and Darwin or when we are in the public. I kinda find it hard to not touch her in anyway shape of form when we are together, she was simply irresistible and the urge to come in contact or touch her always gets the best of me. I was certain that both of us need to discuss about it but that can wait in the future. Noticing strands of hair covering her beautiful face, I brushed them gently to aside and stared at her adoring face. Cute was the right word to describe her, despite that many find it didn't fit her at all. To me, this was the rare moments that perfectly describe her. Cute, adorable and even vulnerable. I would have kiss her right there and then but the sound of my stomach growling begged my undivided attention.

I dangled my legs off the bed and yawned, looking at the big bed where mom and I slept. I felt somehow a bit awkward that I am sleeping in mom's bed. Maybe the image of dad sleeping next to mom was still in my head, just a few days ago I saw them sleeping together. I have to remind myself that I am mom's boyfriend and maybe unofficially in the future, her husband. (yes!) I did felt that I was cheating dad and being somewhat of an asshole (somewhat) but I was reminded again and again that dad let mom go. That dad! Didn't appreciate the amazing woman he was married too, and if he didn't want her, I sure as hell do! Giving her one last kiss on the forehead, I heard her murmured my name as I was about to leave the room. Probably thinking of me in all sorts of dirty positions, which I don't mind what-so-ever!

Usually mom would have been awake by now, preparing breakfast and everything for the family. However I managed to wake up earlier and turned off the alarm clock to let her have some more sleep, it was a weekend after all. I reached the kitchen to prepare breakfast for my family. I wasn't surprised seeing dad sleeping on the couch with his leg dangling over the armrest while looking happy with his mouth open, probably thinking about food. Seeing him though, makes me feel uneasy. I mean I am in a relationship with mom, his wife! Needless to say, it gets a tad little awkward seeing him. It doesn't help the fact mom made me feel more superior than dad when it comes to pleasing or making her happy, I felt like I was the MAN of the family. You know the one who takes cares of things and helps his wife out with her problems? I wanted to be that man for mom and boy I sure did! I did felt sorry for dad, that I was taking the woman he was married to, but it's his lost for not being her husband and well, it's became my gain.

...

I'm such an asshole.

Back to preparing breakfast, I was quite an expert at preparing mouthwatering food, yeah "quite". Mom has been giving me lessons on cooking and taught me how to prepare a simply breakfast for the family. I made mental notes of everyone's favourite breakfast, waffles, pancakes, cereal and sunny side ups! Just thinking about it already makes my stomach grumble.

"Gumball you're cooking breakfast?" I turned behind me and saw Anais standing behind me with Daisy in her hand, she rubbed her eyes as she barely opened them. Gesturing to the apron I was wearing, I nodded at her as I knelt to her level and gave her a head pat. Yes, she is a fan of head pats.

"Yeap, now go be a good sister and go wake Darwin up." She gave me a pout as she swatted my hand away from her head, walking upstairs in a sleepy manner, I returned back to preparing breakfast. It wasn't long before I felt a presence behind me.

"Breakfast would have to wait Anais, I'm almost do-" A hot sensual breath tickled my neck as a pair of gentle feminine arms wrapped around my waist. My body tensed from the touch before it relaxed slowly as I quickly realized who it is, such voluptuous curves that pressed onto my back could only mean one person. Penny.

Nah just kidding it's mom.

"Smells good Gummypuss." Mom placed her chin on my shoulder, she peered over it to look at my handiwork. I could hear a faint giggle from her and felt a tender kiss on my cheek. I wasn't sure if I was blushing or not, but seeing her cheeky grin confirmed my suspicion.

"M-Mom not here, everyone would see us!" I whispered while maintaining my focus on preparing breakfast. Mom however being the sly cat she is, teased me more as she rubbed my waist in a circular manner and purr in a seductively. Let me say something here, mom's action is very out of character for her, I always thought she is prim and proper and strict but NOPE! Being in a relationship with her is exciting, she brings that spark of excitement you know what I'm saying!? It was way out of my expectations but hey I'm not complaining. Maybe she always had this sexual desire that she didn't had the chance to "express".

"It's fine Gummypuss, thanks for preparing breakfast, it smells really good." I blushed slightly at her compliment and nodded, she held me tighter to her and hummed a soft tune as she "marveled" at my work. My body shuddered when mom used her knee and pressed it against my, let's just call it the "sensitive part" of me.

"Ugh!" A loud yawn from dad immediately caused mom to let go off me. I almost spilled the egg yolk onto the floor just by her sudden jerk. I was _slightly_ annoyed by dad's interruption, I was enjoying that little moment I have with mom.

"Gumball? You're preparing breakfast?" I looked at dad and nodded at him, that was the only thing I could give him. He gave a goofy looking smile and rushed to my side in an instant, unaware that his wife just hugged his son in the most intimate way possible.

"Looks good! You make a fine chef one day!" Smiling at his compliment, I felt all eyes on me which cause me to sweat. I mean this is the first time I am preparing breakfast for the family, there is a lot at stake here. Muh pride! Finally after 10 gruesome minutes, I finished preparing breakfast and sat on the dining table _still_ with all eyes on me. Darwin's poking on his pancake with his fork was the worst, it was like the pancake I made was poisonous of something!

"Err dig in?" Everyone smiled and happily (I think) ate breakfast, I was receiving compliments left and right on my skill of cooking breakfast. Yes! Cooking skill increased!

"I like the way to make the pancakes Gumball, it was crispy and hard on the edges but the inside is soft and fluffy. The texture is just right and the toppings really give the plain pancakes some colour to it." Darwin who spoke like some pancake connoisseur, gave me a 9/10 sign. I wasn't sure he was comforting me or really complimenting me but from the looks of Anais who is _very_ particularly on good food, I took Darwin's statement as a compliment. Besides he wasn't that good at sarcasm, that's my job.

"I think next time you can prepare breakfast for the family Gumball, I can just continue my beauty sleep." Mom gave me a grin, I sighed at my demise at the thought of waking up early just to prepare breakfast. I only did this because- because, wait why did I do it at the first place anyway?

'You got together with mom idiot! Special occasion hello!?' Oh yeah, that.

"W-Well if you insist-" Yeap mom insists, she nodded in an instant with that dang smile on her face. I wasn't against doing something nice for her but I am a cat, and cats need their sleep.

Darwin was inspecting his pancake with his fork, he poked it from all sides and stared at it inquisitively, he barely even ate half of it.

"The pancake is not that round... maybe that's why it's so good? Gumball could never create something this good-" Wow, thanks buddy, thanks for putting SUCH faith in your brother's cooking. I take back what I just said about Darwin's sarcasm.

"Oh c'mon dude, you don't seriously expect me to create an abomination right?" Darwin's lack of response and his straight face caused Nicole and Anais giggle, he simply stared at me and gave a smile that said "maybeee".

Right, one more thing that is really important that we need to discuss before I forget. I know it sounds out of place but... should I call mom, mom or Nicole? I mean it's important! Calling her mom is kinda kinky in our relationship but calling her Nicole makes her feel oh I don't know, loved? I mean for your name to be said with such love and passion just give you chills and feels. I have to ask her about that later, though I'm sure she won't mind either way.

"Well way to start out a morning, so you guys have any plans today?" Shaking their heads in symphony, I leaned backwards to my chair and untied the apron (which looks girly on me) and folded it neatly on the table.

"Hmm well I could hang out with Rachael..." Darwin's meek and shy tone caused mom to aww, I don't blame her as Darwin was blushing and stuttering. Anais snickered at her brother's stuttering, though I knew deep down she finds Darwin's relationship with Rachael cute. I find it amusing that he was in a relationship with a girl older than him but who I am to judge? I'm in a relationship with my mom who is three times of my age. So yeah we don't judge folks.

"What are you waiting for then?" Darwin looked at mom for permission, she simply smile and said "go ahead". With two claps and a yahoo he dashed out of the house with glee, holding a present in his hands. Seeing the gust of wind settled, Anais gave out a sigh of boredom and gave me some eye contact, she fidgeted her fingers as she gave me hopeful glances every now and then. I knew what she wanted, it was one of _those_ mornings where she had the urge to take a stroll. With a sigh, I cupped my cheek and use my elbow to support my arm as I looked at her with a grin slowly appearing on my face.

"Fine, fine let's go out for a walk." At that moment, Mom looked at me before she looked at dad, she cleared her throat and smiled at him.

"Richard is it okay if I join the kids for a walk?" A "mhmm" from dad was all she needed, we washed the dishes (rather quickly) and went outside of the house. It was quite rare for us to go out of the house so early, especially together but a lot of things changed lately and the rare and the obscure have become the norm. Though I enjoyed all the changes that happened, taking Anais out for morning walks is one of them.

After our last walking session, I found out that the park was a place of escape for Anais. The park was the place where Anais can show her true self without anyone judging her or make fun of her, today I want mom to see that side of Anais. That sweet, innocent and darn cute side of her. Mom wanted to join in because she wanted to spend more time with me and wanted to see the childish side of Anais for herself too. Though I already suspected that much.

"That's a nice spot." Mom pointed out as she hugged my arm tightly, I clasped onto Anais's hand tightly as she bounced up and down energetically. I think you can picture the very family like scene going on here, I never expect it that it would, you know happen? But it did and I guess that's makes me the father? I don't know but I would like to think of it as that way! Anyway, Mom and I settled down on a grassy hill while Anais ran around looking for flowers and well, things that excites her! Mom's reaction was not surprising, she was completely taken aback by Anais's carefree and innocent nature. She gave me a tight hug and a kiss to thank me for my efforts for "freeing" Anais, and believe me when I said she felt grateful.

"You know Gummypuss, this feels great. I almost feel like we are a normal family." Mom's stared at Anais as she bounced up and down on every pretty flower she sees, although I am certain that she knew most of them by reading them in her books, touching them and seeing them with your own eyes is just so different.

"Almost." She smiled wryly at me, there were a few problems that we have to face, but we will face it together, cliche I know but it's the truth. Between family and school, it's been a hectic roller coaster ride for me, especially after what happened between Zach and I. I was more than certain that everyone would ask me how am I feeling or what happened, and by everyone I mean Penny. Yeah... my ex-girlfriend.

The thought of I addressing Penny as my ex-girlfriend, was something I never thought of before because I didn't need to. I was 100% certain that we will get married together and have a bunch of kids in the future but I guess fate proved otherwise. I admit it was a bit depressing, even thinking about it now but I managed to soldier on and I found much needed solace in mom.

"We will be okay Gumball, no matter what happens we will be there to support each other." Her voice was soft and gentle, I knew that she meant what she said but I still have my doubts, I mean c'mon I'm Gumball.

"You sure are positive." Nicole grinned and poked my nose with her finger.

"Well someone has to be in this relationship." Yeah my sarcasm doesn't scream positive, go figure. Feeling the faint sunlight shining on my skin, I looked directly at the sun (yes I know, bad idea) that was covered by clouds. Somehow it sparked a memory in me, a question that popped up out of no where but it was still burning in my dense mind of mine. (tongue twister)

'The voice when I was fighting Zach, who was it?' I was seriously worried right now, I mean this guy can just get in my brain AND was able to bring back memories of the past. Is he a psychic or something? Who was he? Do I know him? Is he my guardian angel or something?

Hope not, I imagine my guardian angel to be a cute and pretty girl who is very motherly and gentle-

oh wait I do have one, mom!

"Gumball can we take a walk together?" Mom's sudden request surprised my a little, but I nodded along nonetheless, I mean technically we are supposed to go on a walk. Those questions about the voice would have to wait, walking together with your beloved is more important.

"Sure." We wandered aimlessly around the park, of course we kept a near distance from Anais. I half expect an emotional talk with mom but so far she has not said anything since we "walk". I suppose silence says it all? The gears in my mind starts to rotate, I was thinking of questions that I can ask mom, stuff like "how's work?" or "what do you want to do later on?". I knew they were boring questions but the silence between us kinda makes me anxious.

"You don't have to be so tensed you know?" Mom gave me a longing look, we stopped walking and I felt her hands on mine.

"Sorry It's just that you're so quiet, I honestly thought that you wanted to do some emotional talking." She chuckled and shook her head.

"I think we have enough of those, I just want to stroll with my lovely son, is that wrong?" Damn her fake innocent tone was really one of my weaknesses, not to mention she did a cute and vulnerable look with her finger on her chin, yeah THAT kind.

"W-Whatever." She was enjoying my flustered look, I take it that she was the teasing type. Nicole grinned and hugged me from behind, taking the "dominant" position. She was the older one so naturally that makes here the dominant one in our relationship, now I'm not complaining at the slightest! Oh no you will be _very_ wrong about that.

"I'm just happy that's all, you know spending time with you." She sure was affectionate, both physically and verbally. I wasn't so sure that I could give her back the same amount of passion though, there are times where I get jittery or embarrassed. You would think after dating Penny I would know how to deal with woman but nooooo... Penny and Nicole are two completely different people. Very different indeed.

"Me too, this feels great." Mom nuzzled my neck, causing me to moan slightly. She knew my soft spots and I knew her's, if we were ever in a more "passionate" relationship, I could shamelessly assure you that it would be loud.

"H-Hey don't get too excited now, Anais is just nearby and we have to keep an eye out for her." Mom pouted cutely as she hugged me tighter, her playful nature was something I'm still getting used to than her normal strict and proper aura she normally gives.

Speaking about aura... can I manipulate whatever power I just wield? I know it's all of an imagination of some sort but I do wonder if I do have some mysterious power in me that I could unleash? I mean Penny is a magically fairy who could shapeshift so it won't be too farfetch if I have powers too right!? Oh man it would be so cool-

"Fine, but when we get back to the house I expect to have you all by myself." Good lord what came over her? Her voice sound so cute yet mature at the same time! I knew she was the competitive and maybe the possessive side but damn.

"As you wish milady, now let's go find Anais and spoil her lots alright?" Spoiling Anais might be my new favourite hobby if I'm completely honest. There is something about her laughing, giggling, jumping around in excitement because of me really makes it worth it. I love to see her smile and it really brighten up my day when it happens.

"Only if you spoil me lots afterwards too!" In her most seductive sing-sing voice, she trailed her finger on my lean body as she playfully wink at me. I wasn't able to contain my excitement much longer as I give her a stiff nod, prompting her to giggle at my nervousness.

* * *

"Gumball come back to beddd." Nicole's cute whining caused the young cat to sigh. Finishing up his homework, he closed the book and put it in his bag. His habit of leaving his homework on the table and forgetting to bring it to school was long gone. Gumball gave out a yawn and stretched his limbs as Nicole stared at him drowsily, honestly she makes the cutest faces when she is in bed... along with other 'types' of faces in bed.

"Yeah yeah coming." He plopped onto the bed before he was greeted by nuzzles and hugs. He felt Nicole's tail wrapped around his legs as she playfully rubbed his chest.

"You smell good mom." Nicole grinned and kiss Gumball's cheek. Every night they will do this, every single night without fail she would whine and ask Gumball to get in bed with her while showering him with hugs and kisses. It was the norm for Gumball and he enjoyed every second of it, despite that it gets annoying at times like when he needs to rush to finish his assignment or homework just to pamper her with hugs and kisses.

Actually the last part wasn't an annoyance at all.

"Mom you never get tired of doing this huh?" Shaking her head left to right, Gumball cupped her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb causing her to squirm by his touch. He chuckled evilly by her reaction and stroke her cheeks _very_ , _very_ slowly.

"Always sensitive huh." Nicole blushed prettily before she scowled cutely.

"Oh shut up Gummypuss.. but only to you" She smirked at Gumball, causing him to roll his eyes. He was granted immunity to her corny little statements. Gumball smiled back and brought her face close to his. Their lips slowly met each other's as they braced for a tender kiss.

"Mmh, someone has been practicing." They parted their lips and looked at each other dearly, Gumball's hand were firmly placed on Nicole's ass as he gave them a squeeze causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Geez naughty boy!" She gave out a laugh as she stared at Gumball's ruby red eyes, how long have they been in a relationship? It felt like it had been forever yet she knew it wasn't even a week. Nicole managed to convince Richard to sleep on the couch, well it wasn't exactly convincing, Richard immediately agreed to take the couch when she ask him to. Admittedly a small part of Nicole was hurt after seeing Richard agreeing so quickly without even retorting back. I mean to sleep in a old couch than to sleep with your lovely and beautiful wife? It reminded her what kind of person Richard was and how much he could hurt her indirectly. Very fortunately, she had Gumball with her who made the pain seemed like nothing.

"Hey mom?" The bashfulness in his voice was evident, Nicole gave Gumball 100% of her focus and stared at him with a smile.

"Yes?" He hesitated for a moment as he was searching the right words.

"It's raining now... c-can we go watch the rain?" Nicole was surprised by Gumball's words, it was indeed raining now and it gave off a cold and cozy feeling to the dim lighted room.

"Sure, but may I ask why?" Again, Gumball's response was a cute shrug and a bashful smile, good lord he looked adorable!

"Well when I was young, do you remember what we do every time it rained at night?" Nicole blinked her eyes, how could she forget it! She remember now that when Gumball was younger, she would stay with him at his room at night and stare at the rain through the window. She would absentmindedly stroke his hair and hummed a tune as they watch the rainfall. Looking back at it now, it was oddly comforting and it was something she looked forward to back then.

"I remember, you would tugged my hand and pull me to your room and we watch the rain together. You always cuddled on my lap." Gumball smiled shyly and nodded, Nicole stared at the room window and began walking towards it. Gumball gazed at his mother's beautiful form who wore nothing but an unbuttoned white collar shirt and a matching set of black lingerie. Her long blue hair cascaded down beautifully at waist length. Her delicate white smooth skin combined with her sharp red ruby eyes only made her more alluring. Nicole placed her hand on the cold glass and closed her eyes as the sound of the rain dropping on the window filled her ears.

She sat on the cushioned chair and stared at Gumball who wore a pair of boxers and a plain shirt, his long blue hair almost covered one off his eyes and gave him a mature yet boyish look to him. Smiling softly at him, she patted her lap and ushered him to sit on top of her lap. Something which he delighted obliged. Nicole held back a chuckle when Gumball scramble the bed sheets and ran towards her.

"Eager are we?" Gumball grinned at her and nodded, he rest his head between her breast and placed his hand on her's which was by the side of the window. Nicole wasn't surprise how heavy Gumball was but it wasn't unpleasant, everything about Gumball is always pleasant to her.

"So why do you like watching the rain?" Small talks like these were something they were trying to get used to, while they knew about almost everything about each other. (you know living in the same house for almost 12 years) There were some quirks they still didn't know about each other.

"I don't know, it's calming. It's very nostalgic for me. Besides, having you cuddle with me is always a plus." Nicole ran her hand through Gumball's hair and ruffled it softly, Gumball definitely used the same hair conditioner Nicole used.

"I like this too, it's very comforting." The street lights illuminated the dark streets, not a soul was at sight. Between starting at the rain, Gumball felt his mother's soft hand running through his hair and her angelic humming that sooth his soul. It was so comforting that he couldn't believe that this is real. They were enjoying their quiet night when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Curious, Gumball got off Nicole's lap and went to open the door, revealing a frightened and petite Anais holding Daisy in her hand.

"Anais?" Gumball didn't need a reply from her to know what she wanted, instead he opened the door wider and let her in. With a grateful nod, Anais walked in hastily, wanting to get out of the dark hallway as soon as possible. Gumball locked the door and went to pick up Anais from behind, surprising her as she felt the warm hug from him.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Nicole giggled as she walk towards the pair of siblings, Anais widened her eyes when she noticed Nicole's lacy nightwear. She stared at her mother up and down before looking at Gumball who was admiring Nicole's curves.

'Gumball you are lucky indeed.' Anais wasn't sure if she interrupted their private time, she hope she didn't.

"Can't sleep Anais?" Gesturing to the heavy rain outside, Anais gave an embarrassed nod as she shlyy rubbed her arms.

"C-Can I sleep with you guys?" Gumball smiled and sat on the bed, the covers already draping over him.

"Sure, mom you won't mind right?" Nicole shook her head and got herself comfortable in the bed, she watch as Anais bounced on to the bed and got between her and Gumball.

"Scared of thunderstorms or something on your mind?" Gumball bluntly stated as he watch Anais wiggled her way to comfort, she found a comfortable position and nested nicely between the two lovers.

"The latter." Nicole was astounded by Gumball's understanding over Anais, how did he know that something was on her mind? Did he really spent that much time with her to really understand her?

"What's going on sweetheart?" Nicole hoped it wasn't about her relationship with Gumball, it's been a week since it happened. Was Anais bottling it up her distaste of them being together? She was fine with them being together right!?

"Well dad has been sleeping on the couch a lot lately... he looks happy but Darwin is starting to worry for him." Anais started off slowly, Gumball frowned slightly and crossed his arms. Of course Darwin would start to suspect something, it's in his nature.

"I think he is worried about dad and you, mom." Nicole sighed and leaned her head onto Gumball's shoulder. If only Darwin knew the big picture...

"Do you think we should tell him?" Gumball stated in a serious manner, Anais bit her lower lip and shrugged. She was about to say "no" but she refrain from doing so.

"I don't know, but sooner or later he is gonna suspect something. We have to tell him sooner or later. We have to tell both of them." Anais didn't want to ruin their mood but she is starting to get worried, Darwin might be catching on to them. Gumball grunted and held the covers closer to him.

"Let me try talking to him tomorrow." Anais and Nicole widened their eyes as they stared at Gumball incredulously, was he serious?!

"So soon!?" Nicole refrained from raising her voice, the thought of Darwin shouting in disgust at his own brother really frightened her. Gumball who calmly stared at her nodded, he placed his hand on her luscious thighs and nodded.

"Have faith mom, I'm certain that Darwin won't freak out. Well won't be TOO freaked out." Nicole gave out a sigh, she knew Gumball wouldn't want to hide things from his brother and best friend. With a reluctant but genuine sigh, she nodded.

"A-Alright Gumball if you think this is the right choice, then so be it." Gumball perked up immediately and quickly kissed Nicole on the lips, much to her delight. After parting their lips, Gumball whispered sweet nothings to Nicole (causing her to blush) and kiss her forehead tenderly. Anais had to remind herself that Gumball is essentially doing the things a husband should be doing to his wife, and that is to pamper and spoil her. She really did feel that Gumball is the man of the family and to her own surprise, she is starting to think of Gumball as her father rather than her own brother.

'Or he could be both... I won't really mind that.' She really enjoyed mature and responsible Gumball.

"Alright enough kissing, let's get some sleep. You two have school tomorrow." Gumball sighed but nodded, he patted Anais's head once more and held her close to her. The occasional booming from the thunderstorms caused Anais to jolt slightly, but Gumball could easily tell that she is actually scared of thunderstorms.

'So she really is scared of thunderstorms!' Gumball was reminded again that Anais is just a little girl, so he should expect that much.

"There, there Anais, I'm here." Gumball whispered to her as he held her close to him, Nicole was doing her part too as she wrapped her arms around Anais's adorable frame. She stroke her hair lovingly and hummed a lullaby that made Gumball smiled, talk about being a perfect mother. Anais felt her eye lids become more heavier as she nuzzled Gumball's chest, feeling the warmth of her brother and the love from her mother. It wasn't long before she dozed off to wonderland, her expression was both calm and peaceful. Gumball would have screamed on how adorable his sister looked if she wasn't sleeping.

"Gumball? We should sleep now, I'm sure Anais is asleep." Nicole smiled brightly when she saw how gentle and tender Gumball was when he hugged Anais. With a nod, Gumball kissed Anais on the forehead and kissed Nicole's soft and succulent lips one last time.

"Mhm you definitely have been practicing." Nicole grinned and laid back down to the bed. The cold night proved to be perfect for cuddling sessions, and they did just that.


	11. Family comes first

Gumball sat across Darwin with a firm look on his face. The two brothers were sitting in one of the tables of the cafeteria, far away from everyone. It was that one corner, that has a table perfect for private conversations such as these. Gumball had to book it from Rocky just so they that they could get the seat, which is ain't easy let me tell you. Still, what's done is done and Gumball sat a good distance away from Darwin with his tray of food in front of him, untouched. Not that it matters anyway, he lost his appetite for this long ago.

"Sooooo what do you want to talk about dude?" Gumball already regretted his decision, why can't he tell Darwin he is in a romantic relationship with their mom at home!? Why on earth did he think telling him at school is a good idea? Oh he could imagine all the possible worst case scenario! Gumball calmed himself down and then remembered why he did so. If he told Darwin about it at home, should he reject his relationship with Nicole, he would have run to their dad and told him the truth. At school though, even if he rejects the idea, it gave Gumball ample amount of time to try and "convince" Darwin before he reaches home. That being said, Gumball did his math and was certain that Darwin would at least be okay with it. I mean his Darwin, the most open guy Gumball had ever met. Gumball was certain that his best friend would support his relationship, however weird and obscure it maybe.

"It's important, and I want you to promise me that you won't tell ANYONE! Unless I say so, understand? I also want you to promise that you won't freak out and give me a chance to explain everything even if you do, okay?" Noting the seriousness in Gumball's voice, Darwin gulped and crossed his heart with a small but sincere smile on his face.

"Sure dude, I'm just glad you are willing to tell me." Gumball sighed and couldn't help but smile at that, Darwin really is a one in a million.

"The truth is, after I broke up with Penny-" Darwin immediately leaned closer with a serious and gruff expression on his face, knowing that this is a VERY important talk.

"I was really sad and depressed, it took me a while to get hold of myself and I did! But I didn't do it by myself, I had you guys that supported me but it was mainly mom who helped me out the most, directly and indirectly." Seeing Darwin giving a small nod that meant "go on". Gumball took a deep breath and played with his fork before continuing.

"When I cut myself with the crystal, I disappeared right? Well I was at another world, at another dimension. I know! I know! Don't freak out, well not yet! I- I actually met Zach there."

"What!? You mean the evil you?" Darwin tried his best to be calm, but find it hard to do so. He could imagine the epic stand off between Gumball and Zach as they tried their best to prove their worth to each other. He played enough games to know how it ended.

"Yeah and long story shot, we fought each other and he revealed somethings about me that I didn't know about myself."

"Like?" Gumball bit his lower lip and placed his hands together, this is it. He closed both of his eyes briefly and opened them slowly.

"One of them is... that I'm in love with mom." Darwin blinked his eyes together, his mind took a while to process but when it finally clicked he pushed his chair back with a "no way!". Now Gumball wasn't sure what to make of this, Darwin sounded shock than disappointed or disgusted. Which was more than okay in his book.

"So lately when mom and you keep laughing together is- she likes you too?!" A simple nod from Gumball was enough to refrain Darwin from shouting. He fan himself and kept whispering 'Ohmygod,Ohmygod!' over and over again.

"Look Darwin, it's important that mom and I know where you stand on this. Are you okay with it?" Darwin scratched his neck, in all honesty he expected this talk is something that involves Nicole and Gumball but he didn't knew it was something like this! His mind was in a confuse state, morals battling out with his love for family.

"I- I don't know. I mean you and I watch enough anime to know that, incest is wincest right?" Gumball smiled wryly, it's not that they PURPOSELY watch incest anime but you know in every anime, wholesome or not, there's always that ONE sibling who has a thing for their other sibling.

"And uh, well I know anime is anime and real life is real life but, I only want to know one thing." Gumball gulped when Darwin stared at him, dead in his eyes. The amount of seriousness in his eyes just worried the heck out of Gumball.

"Do you really love her?" Gumball didn't even hesitate to nod and smiled lightly. So Darwin was worried about that...

"I do, I really do. More than Penny even." Darwin smiled a bit when he heard that, he was happy that his brother moved on, even if it meant being with their mother. He couldn't help but blush at that statement, good lord what would happen if others knew?

"Well look dude it's weird okay, if people find out about this..." Darwin started slowly, he was sure that Gumball had thought of the consequences before but wanted to remind him again that this is not something that should be taken lightly.

"I know, we just have to be careful. I know that people will hate us for it but it makes mom happy too that I'm being with her. We will get through it together, I know that much." Seeing such conviction in Gumball's eyes, Darwin relaxed and leaned his head to the back of his chair.

"Look Gumball, as long it is consensual between you and mom, I'm okay with it. But have you ever thought about dad? I mean what about him? Have you told him yet?" Seeing Gumball's lack of response cause Darwin to be even more worried.

"If I took so much time to prepare just to tell you, how much time do you think I need just to tell dad?" Darwin winced at that, while his father is a _very_ laid back person, the thought of the woman you loved being whisk away by your son is just... painful. It would shatter his pride! Everything would be turned upside down!

"But of course I have thought about him, I asked mom about her relationship with dad and uh..." Darwin was bracing for the answer.

"They don't really have one." Darwin gave a "yikes" and crossed his arms with a awkward look on his face, truth to be told he knew that their parents aren't exactly the most "lovey dovey" couple in the world. But to end up into a relationship like this? Was it desperation that caused his mother to turn to his brother?

"Is that why mom loves you? To get rid of the feeling of loneliness?" Gumball half expected this, but definitely not from Darwin. It seems like his brother had put more thought into this than he originally thought.

'He is way more sophisticated and thoughtful than I thought...' It made Gumball happy that he saw this side of Darwin.

"I- I wasn't taking advantage of mom if that's what you're asking and no, she didn't do that to me either. We just you know, fill the empty feeling in each other's hearts that's all. She gave me comfort and solace while I gave her warmth and affection. The stars just all align for us and well, our relationship happen. Believe me when I say I felt guilty as hell when I realized my feelings for mom. I was so scared and felt like utter trash that I wanted to-" Darwin placed his hand on Gumball's shoulder, he could hear the cracks in his voice as he rubbed his shoulders. No wonder he never told him all these things...

"It's okay buddy, I accept your relationship with mom. Okay? If you make her happy and she makes you happy go for it." Gumball gave teary smile and stood up to hug Darwin. As soon as they parted hugs, Darwin cocked his head to aside and bit his lower lip.

"Does Anais know?" Something tells Darwin she does.

"She's actually the first person I told about my feelings for mom, so yeah she knows. She supports us as well, seeing how happy mom is with me."

"She is dude, she is. Lately she's been smiling and laughing a lot. I know you two got close, you know every night you weren't in your bed, I figured you're sleeping with mom or even Anais. I thought it was weird at first but thought nothing about it. Now though, I got the full picture." Gumball rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't even trying hide the fact that he was sleeping with Nicole.

"Well what could I say, she's really awesome." Darwin leaned back to his chair and rubbed his forehead, despite accepting his brother's love for their own mother it did felt weird. Many thoughts were processed through Darwin's mind, is Gumball my father? How would dad's reaction be like if he knows the truth? What if they break up? Would the family be the same ever again?

"Well with that out of the way, I guess I could finally stop hiding from you." Gumball grinned when Darwin shot him a deadpanned look, it did irked Darwin to no end how secretive Gumball has been lately.

"Yeah... but listen Gumball, I'm happy that you found someone and all but have you thought about Penny?" Gumball's look of puzzlement caused Darwin to sigh, he didn't want to go into detail but since Gumball is somewhat of an airhead...

"Have you, you know talk to her? After the whole Zach fiasco?" Gumball blinked his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, how long has it been since they last talk? Or even greet each other? It felt like forever.

"Well uh, I don't think I did. Why?" Darwin's eyes were twitching, he was very surprised on how nonchalant Gumball is acting, especially when it's about Penny! Sure she is his ex-girlfriend but damn was Gumball ever so in love with her! Now he is acting like he has forgotten to buy something from the grocery store and was recalling his memory!

"Do you feel anything for Penny now?" Gumball shrugged almost instantly, don't know, don't care.

"Not really, I have mom, that's more than enough." Darwin was horrified, is this what would happen to him if he breaks up with Rachael? Acting like the love they had together was nothing when he found someone else!? Sure he was looking up to Gumball as he role model but damn... he didn't want to treat his past love like nothing! Should it ever happened to him!

"Chill man it's not the end of the world, I moved on and I'm sure Penny did to. I mean she's a cheerleader, she's popular and pretty! She will find a boyfriend in no time, who knows he might treat her better than I did!" He said the last part with a smile of irony. Darwin only nodded slowly and painfully as he toyed with his food with the fork. Did his mother had such an effect on Gumball? He never knew!

"So uh, how's mom like? You know being in a relationship with her." The awkwardness in his voice couldn't be more obvious, Darwin didn't want to ask the question but the curious side of him just force his mouth to open.

"She's very loving and affectionate." Gumball wasn't comfortable to discuss about Nicole's "wild" side of her with Darwin. He end it there as he finally started to eat just to end the conversation.

"Ah okay, at least she trusts you." Gumball could understand that, Nicole never once showed her playful mischievous side before, well not in a really obvious manner. It did made Gumball really happy that she trust him that much to reveal the side of her no one ever knew.

"So when are you gonna tell dad?" Gumball stopped eating and stared at Gumball with a stern and stoic look, Darwin hastily looked back down onto his food and spoke in a meek tone.

"I'm just worried for you guys that's a-all!" Gumball sighed for the umpteenth time and leaned back to his chair with his arms crossed

"I will tell dad when it is time, leave the worrying to me Darwin alright?" Darwin only nodded at his brother's words.

* * *

"So Darwin accepts us? Being together?" Nicole leaned her breast onto Gumball's shoulders, she hugged his arm tenderly as she delightfully inhale he scent. Gumball managed a smile and got comfortable on the bed before replying.

"Yeah, he says he is okay with it as long it is mutual." Nicole couldn't help but to smile even brighter, she make a mental note to make Darwin a special breakfast just for him. She nuzzled into the crook of Gumball's neck as she purred.

"That's wonderful! Things are going smoothly for us." Gumball played with Nicole's hair as he gently ran his hand right through her silky long hair. He absentmindedly nuzzled on it. God was her scent was ever so intoxicating. Cuddling like this was always a "ritual" for them before they sleep. It was something Nicole always wanted to experience it with Richard but he was already asleep the moment he climbed onto the bed. It helped that Gumball was the more experienced lover as well. She didn't doubt Gumball's courting session with Penny, thinking about it now she felt a little jealous that she was his first girlfriend.

"Gumball... have you talk to Penny lately?" This again? Gumball stared at his mother and shook his head slowly with a confused look on his face. Why did it matter that he talk to Penny? Nicole sighed and shuffled closer to Gumball, if it was even possible. Nicole was practically leaning her entire body onto Gumball.

"It's just that I think you should you know? She must be worried after the whole thing with Zach... I think you should talk to her about it." Gumball rubbed his cheeks, he wasn't too keen talking to Penny. Heck, she might not even want to talk to him about it. Besides, Gumball was certain that Penny's worrying was just but a short while, she would forget about it and thought nothing of it. He was certain about that.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me... I think she's avoiding me and I think that's for the best honestly."

"But-" Nicole then felt Gumball holding her hand.

"But nothing! I have you mom, that's all I need." How could she resist that? He always know what to say to make her heart race. She smiled again and kissed him on the lips tenderly but passionately. Gumball as shock as he is, gladly welcomes the affection and return the favour. Things started to heated up when Gumball kissed Nicole's neck.

"Gumball I think we should stop." Nicole's voice was strained when Gumball bit lightly on her neck.

"Hmm?" She cursed at Gumball's ability to make her feel good, her skin felt the gentle laps of Gumball's tongue onto her neck.

"S-School tomorrow." Gumball sighed and pulled back from his "attack", he stared at Nicole who was touching the hickey that Gumball gave her.

"Fine, fine, guess no more kisses for tonight." Nicole pouted, she wasn't going to let that happen. She snaked her arms around Gumball and pulled him to her lap.

"I thought I had school tomorrow?" Gumball grinned when his mother kissed his forehead. She was definitely the touchy and affectionate type.

"One more kiss won't do any harm would it?" Gumball didn't bother to retort when he felt his mother stroke his cheek lovingly. They kissed each other passionately, Gumball felt Nicole's hand running through his hair and was ruffling it softly.

"School." Nicole parted her lips with his and grinned at Gumball's dazed face, she knew she was a good kisser. Gumball regained his senses and laid his head on the pillow, he stared at his mother who turn off the lights before joining him in sleep.

It has been weeks since Gumball told Darwin about his relationship with his mother. Things couldn't go even more smoother as he and Darwin got back on track with Anais spending more time with them. However, that all changed during one fateful Friday night.

"Your dress looks pretty Nicole." Nicole who had her hair tied into a ponytail was wearing a white blouse and short black skirt stopped eating her dinner halfway when Richard complimented her. How long has it been since he complimented her on her clothing? And why he only did so now? She stared at him who was looking at her with great interest.

"T-Thanks Richard." The children most noticeably Gumball got wary of this, since when did their father paid attention to their mother? Gumball didn't like this one bit and was starting to get worried on this matter. What if Richard starts noticing Nicole as his wife again? What if he wants to be more intimate with her again? He gripped his utensils tight, eyeing his father with a stone cold gaze. Boy was he possessive and jealous.

"So what are you all planning to do tonight? It's Friday night, I suggest that we go out to the mall!" This was definite weird, their father never suggest on going out on a Friday night. Anais narrowed her eyes and started to be the first one to ask. She didn't know why, but somethings was terribly off about her father.

"Dad we could just stay at home, besides why do you want to go out?" She didn't mean to sound edgy or rude but after learning that her father was the reason her mother was unhappy before her relationship with Gumball. She didn't exactly like him too much. It also didn't helped that she started to see Gumball more of her father and protector, he did the responsibilities of a father by looking after her, cleaning the house and she knew if Nicole allowed Gumball to look for a job, he would do that just for the family.

"Why not? It would be fun? Don't you want to see a movie?" Richard was oblivious to his daughter's tone of dissatisfaction. Darwin crossed his arms and titled his head, he wasn't sure what to make of it. While his relationship with his father was mostly unchanged, that didn't mean Darwin didn't have a different view on him. After confronting about his mother about it, he learned that his father has abandoned his mother's needs as a woman. That they lost the spark they had, that he never showed any affection towards her and the one that got him agitated and angry of all, was the fact that his father was oblivious to his depressed and sad wife. Any fool would know if their wife feels lonely, but Richard was a bigger fool than that. He didn't appreciate the amazing woman he was married to.

"We could watch a movie at home! I did rent some DVDs." Nicole chuckled when Darwin pulled out a DVD cover, she turned her attention to Gumball that eyed his father like some predator stalking his prey. She didn't like this one bit and was sure that something would escalate if this keeps going further.

"But going out as a family is fun! It's been a long time since we all go out together." Richard was whining like a child, the family stared at him and sighed inwardly. They have been spending time together as family, but Richard never took part in it. The past few weeks, Nicole had brought the kids out to the park or had spend most of her time with them. Gumball did a good job by balancing, his love life, family and school. For the most part, the family always got together sharing day to day stories and affairs. They never really kept secrets from each other and they had become closer than ever before.

Nicole had gotten better at controlling her mood and anger, she had been more calm and more motherly lately thanks to Gumball influence. She rarely raise her voice nowadays and the only exceptions was during night time with Gumball at their room... for reasons.

Anais on the other hand has been acting more like a little girl and less of a prodigy genius, that's not to say she has become less intelligent, but genuinely right now if you ask the family what they think of her, they would say little girl before a genius first.

Darwin has helped Gumball to share the burden of looking after the family, they took turns on playing with Anais and spending time with her. Each of them had their own love life so they knew that one person couldn't always spend their time babysitting their sister. He also got closer to Gumball and was generally more mature and calm. Gumball did had a huge influence on him.

"W-Well I'm not against it but our budget is running tight." Nicole found it easy to lie to him now, back then she could barely lie through her teeth. Now it was like lying to him was a norm, something that didn't require skill. While they weren't rich, Nicole had recently been promoted and had received a higher income. She didn't disclose this information with anyone accept with Gumball, since she thinks he is mature enough to handle it. Needless to say, Gumball had been asking financial advice from her ever since and she was more than happy to teach him about it. She wasn't sure why he needed the knowledge until later on in life but she guess that Gumball wanted to find a side job or something to help out the family. Which again, made her love him even more.

"We don't have to spend that much! Movie tickets aren't so expensive anyway, besides I think the kids needs some time to rewind themselves." Gumball had enough of this and gave him the calculative and cold look that he used when he was against Tobias. Luckily for him, he got along with Gumball just fine now and he was even considered a close friend.

"Oh? And since when you cared for our well being _father_?" Gumball's tone was icy cold, his hands were clasped together with his elbow supporting the table. He knew he hit a nerve when Richard flinched, it was almost as if he felt guilty for not caring their well being from the beginning. Nicole was about to scold Gumball about it, wanting him to remember that this man is still his father but she refrained from doing so. She too was curious why Richard was concerned over their well being.

"Gumball young man you watch your tone!" Gumball did not faltered at his father raising his voice, he was scary when he is angry but Gumball was surprisingly not scared of him, not at the slightest. He observed Richards's expression and noticed his attire was different, he dressed more smartly now and wasn't dressed in his usual attire. He had combed his hair back and made an _effort_ to make himself look clean and presentable.

"I'm just asking a question _father_. No need to be angry." It was that voice that was both calming and taunting, Gumball knew exactly what he was doing. He was well aware of his siblings and his lover's concerned looks, but they trust him enough to let him deal with his situation himself.

"Well I don't like your tone, not at one bit. I'm your father young man." Gumball wanted to say "since when?" but refrained from saying it. He sighed knowing that he should back out from this. He didn't want to cause chaos in the family.

"I'm sorry." Gumball could see the triumph smile on his father's face, he wasn't if he was antagonizing him or not. Richard turned his attention to his beautiful wife, he noticed that he tied her hair beautifully done and was wearing clothes that clung to her curves perfectly. How long has it been since he got to see what's underneath it? Sensing his father was undressing his mother with those lecherous eyes, Darwin being the protective son cleared his throat with a forced smile on his face. Something was definitely wrong with with him, he has been acting too strangely. While he is fine with husbands looking at their wives in a lustful manner, there is usually the element of love in it too.

Being experience enough in a relationship, he saw none in his father's eyes.

"I have to skype with Rachael tonight so..." Richard narrowed his eyes and spoke in a hostile tone.

"She can wait Darwin, besides are you too young to have girlfriend?" Darwin resisted the urge to punch Richard right in the face, since when did he gets to decide on whether he should date or not? Haven't they established that he was allowed to date long ago?

"Richard there's nothing wrong with Darwin dating, you allowed Gumball to date Penny. So why not Darwin?" Nicole was aware of Darwin's foul mood, she was honestly pissed of a Richard's tone and sudden change of personality. As if he wants to become the father of the family so suddenly.

"Yeah but look what it resulted! Nothing but a waste of time." Gumball slammed the table and glared at Richard with his ruby red eyes that screamed dangerous. He had enough of this asshole and glared harder with his arms crossed.

"She is NOT a waste of time. Even if she is my ex now, I appreciate it if you treat her with respect. Nothing we ever did was a waste of time, we both learned from our experienced and had gotten wiser." Anais gently tugged Gumball's hand, begging him to calm down. He turned towards her and immediately seized his hostile intentions, he mouth an apology to her and sat back down on the dining table while ruffling Anais's hair.

"Richard what has gotten into you?" Nicole's voice was deadly, Richard knew that. He chose his words carefully as he leaned back to his chair, exposing his stomach to the family.

"Just doing my job Nicole." Nicole frowned, he lost that opportunity a long time ago. Suddenly a thought struck her and she knew what she needed to do.

"What job?" She played innocent and dumb, her voice was surprising innocent and cute. It was the voice that got Gumball aroused as she often used to tease the hell out of him during their heated moments.

"A-As a father and a husband." No doubt it had the same effect on Richard too, Nicole for some reason got disgusted by the way he was leering at her. She played carefully and leaned onto her chair while crossing her arms.

"Really? How about getting a job then?" Richard snapped out of his stupor and cleared his throat. You could tell he was nervous and was avoiding the topic as best as he could.

"Well uh, I always cause trouble in a job. So I would get fired anyway right? I don't think getting a job is right for me." He faked his sad and defeated voice and the family could easily see right through it, especially Nicole. She looked at Gumball could tell he was in the verge of exploding his anger out, she didn't blame him as Richard was completely different from his usual. Sinister and arrogant.

"That's true, you are more trouble than you are worth _father_." Gumball spoke with a small smile on his face, it was a very unnerving smile that you don't want to mess with. Richard growled but agreed to it, knowing that if he denies it would be an opposite of what he said earlier. Darwin held back his "sick burn!" shout, he would tell Gumball that after this. He frowned slightly at his father's demeanour, what the hell is going on? Why is he like this? Is he always like this or did something happened?

'Maybe he is not himself, maybe he is under an influence or something.' Darwin sincerely hope that it was true, he didn't want to fathom that this is Richard's true nature. Everyone has a dark side after all.

"It's uh getting late." Anais who was quietly finished her meal finally spoke in a meek tone, Gumball turned to her and could tell that she is scared by her father's change of personality. He nodded and stood up, tugging her hand softly.

"Where are you going Gumball?" Gumball who was already half way up the stairs turn to Richard who gave the authoritative look to him that he lost long ago. Anais who was afraid to turn to Richard, got closer to Gumball and held his hand tighter.

"Tucking Anais to bed." Gumball paid no mind to Richard and continue to held Anais hand upstairs. With that silence fell onto the rest of the Wattersons as Darwin and Nicole felt really uncomfortable with Richard.

"I-I'm going upstairs too." Darwin didn't want to leave his mother alone but a part of him wants to talk to Gumball about it ASAP. He looked at his mother who nodded at him with a smile, leaving her and the man she is married to.

"Well the kids are asleep Nicole." Richard stood up and went to her side, on instinct she flinch from his touch and stood up, keeping a good distance from him.

"I will go see the kids, in the mean time can you be a dear and help clean up the table?" Nicole was an amazing actress, Richard nodded with reluctance. Seeing him in work, Nicole swiftly walked up to Anais room. She knocked on the locked door and was opened by Darwin who sighed in relief upon seeing her.

"Come in mom." Nicole saw Anais under her blanket with her two brothers by her side, honestly it was adorable to see the two looking after their sister like that.

"M-Mom what's happening with dad?" Anais tried her best to calm down, she still couldn't wrap her head around this. Nicole sighed and settled her chin on top of Gumball's shoulder, hugging his arm close to her like a pillow.

"I don't know Anais, I really don't know." She turned to Gumball who opted to remain silent, he was holding Anais's hand and was staring at Darwin who is sitting by the end of the bed with his arms crossed.

"It's like he has changed." Gumball didn't want to jump into conclusions, but it was something similar to Zach and him. Did his father alter ego finally revealed himself?

"Richard was never like this... not in a long while." Nicole muttered, the children blinked and turned to her.

"What do you mean mom?" Darwin asked first, he instinctively sat closer to Gumball and placed his arms on his brother's other shoulder.

"Well it was just a memory that resurfaced but when I first met your father, he was a sweet and light hearted man. He was a gentleman and I felt happy being with him. But there were times, where well, because of my tomboyish nature and my prettiness, a lot of guys came to ask me out."

"Not surprising." Gumball added, Nicole slapped his arm lightly with a smile before continuing.

"A lot of guys asked me out and Richard knew about it, he came to me all sad and depressed. Telling me that I was better without him, I was so heartbroken and sympathetic that I gave him a chance and well, our relationship happened." Gumball narrowed his eyes, it seems like his father played the pity card just to get with Nicole. Then again, he is pretty pathetic in all honestly.

"Hmm you are saying dad purposely acted all pitiful just to be with you?" Nicole didn't want to believe it, but she nodded. Anais shook her head, it didn't make any sense. Her mother was an incredible woman in terms of her martial arts and her beauty. Why would he have ignored someone as amazing as her throughout the years?

"Why did he ignored your needs then mom? Why did he kept the relationship with you stale?" Nicole frowned, not knowing how to answer Anais's questions. Honestly, she felt like she was used by Richard just to fulfill his desires.

"I don't know honey." A loud knock on the door caused everyone to jolt up immediately. Gumball being the first one to recover, stood up and went to the door. He felt Anais holding his hand tightly, almost begging him not go confront what lies behind the door. He shot her a soft smile and in an instant she let go of his hand. He wore his stoic expression and opened the door, revealing a sweating Richard with his clothes all crumpled.

"I am just checking in." Gumball nodded as he opened the door wider, allowing Richard's large figure to come in. Gumball eyed Richard like a hawk, almost as if he was ready to pounce on him if he were to do something he deemed dangerous and threatening to the family.

"Nicole dear, I think it's for us to sleep." Nicole knew what he meant, he wanted to sleep with her. She was very displeased with the idea, the only person she wants to sleep with is with Gumball and no one else. But now she couldn't exactly say it out loud can she?

"Oh? I thought you want to take the couch as always?" Gumball was quick to answer, he eyed Richard with his arms crossed. A day without sleeping next to his mother is a no can do for him now. He eyed his father, waiting for his response.

"I grew tired of the couch, besides I think your mother misses me." If Gumball and Nicole could vomit, they would have done so. Nicole especially as she felt her stomach churned, did she miss him? No, not anymore and right now she wished that he could get away from her. Gumball on the other hand, laughed on the inside at how wrong his father was. He was cursing every vulgar word he know inside his mind, not liking his situation one bit. If his father wasn't so much of an douche bag and prick earlier maybe, just MAYBE he would let him do it with his mother. Provided she accepts it of course.

"Really? I missed you?" Nicole spoke dryly, she wasn't afraid to go berserk on him. Maybe to him, that sounded like a joke.

"Of course! I mean, you have been ignoring me lately." Gumball twitched his eye, ignoring you?! You're then asshole who ignored her after all these years! And now you think you can swept her off your feet again just by showing her the tiniest of affection!? He must be delusional! Just as Gumball was about to say something horribly rude to him, Nicole beat him to it.

"Ignoring you? My dear Richard, it seems that we need to talk in private." She spoke sternly with her hands on her hips, god did she looked hot to Gumball. She kissed Anais on her forehead and ruffled Darwin's and Gumball's hair as good night, she would have given Gumball a deep passionate kiss but with Richard in the room she settled for that. She walked towards the door and waited for Richard to follow her.

"Yes my dear." Gumball was chanting "don't get any ideas" in his mind as he glare at his father's form. Soon enough the two left the room for their own and Gumball let out a curse word silently.

"Gumball you okay dude?" Gumball slumped his shoulders as he sat down next to Anais, he held the covers close to her and shook his head.

"No not okay, he thinks he could just come right in and steal mom away from me." Darwin couldn't help but to smile at the irony, then again Gumball is both of fighter and a lover. He knew that the relationship he shared with Nicole was deep. Far deeper than what Nicole and Richard had, so he knew that his mother would be immune to his charms.

"Gumball, what if mom tells dad about your relationship with her?" Anais spoke softly, Gumball closed his eyes briefly and opened them. He gave out a sigh and rubbed his shoulders with one hand.

"If it comes to that then so be it, mom always had a habit for spilling secrets when she is angry." Darwin frowned and held Daisy the Donkey tighter to him, he ran a hand through his bright orange hair as he stared at Daisy.

"What happens then?"

"I don't know, either that he would come in kill me and mom kills him before that happens or he would tell the entire Elmore state." Gumball spoke wryly, knowing that his father won't do the former but the latter.

"W-What do we do then?" Darwin was panicking, even didn't want the family to turn upside down because of this.

"What do we do? We wait and see, if he does know about mom and I then I will talk to him and try to convince him to stay as family. If not then I guess, I will be sent to psychiatric therapy." His siblings slapped his arms, not liking this one bit.

"B-But you guys aren't hurting anybody!" Darwin spoke frantically, he was losing his mojo in this.

"Ouch Darwin, didn't know that you thought of dad as a nobody." Anais sarcasm brought a smile to Gumball's face.

"I just hope that dad won't force mom to love him and mom accepts it just for my sake, hopefully he won't blackmail her into loving him. If he does, I might as well do the unthinkable." Gumball spoke with his arms crossed, if Richard dares to force Nicole into something she won't want, you bet that Gumball would do anything in his power to prevent that. It's either Richard tells the world of their relationship or he blackmails Nicole into loving him while keeping it a secret and prevent Gumball from going through horrible therapy and ruined image in school.

"Gumball..." Anais and Darwin spoke softly, not liking that their brother would go through such lengths for their mother.

"I don't think dad would that, I'm sure he just misses mom!" Gumball sighed, should he give the man a fair chance? I mean he is her husband, but it's entirely up to Nicole how she sees fit. If she accepts his love again then what happens to him? Gumball was positive that his mother won't want to be with Richard again, if anything she doesn't even want to be close to him after seeing his true colors.

"Gumball?" Gumball turned and saw his mother smiling at him, she let down her ponytail as he blue hair cascaded down her back beautifully.

"Mom! How did it go? What happened?" Gumball held Nicole's arms, she giggled when she saw how worried he was.

"It's fine, your father and I had a talk and he told me that he wanted to be with me again. He said he knows that he isn't the best husband in the world and wants to make it up to me for lost time." Gumball bit his lower lip and stared at her anxiously.

"So what did you say?" Nicole sat on the bed as her children listened to her intently.

"I told him that no. Our relationship was over and I just vented out my frustration, loneliness and anger on him. He felt guilty at first but then said he promised that he won't do it again. I wasn't taking any chances and called it off." On one hand he felt happy that Nicole did that, on the other he couldn't help but to feel bad for the man.

"He was crying, whining and bitching about every thing. Saying that "you never loved me if you don't want to give me a second chance". I didn't bother with that because he was trying to pull a fast one on me." Nicole rolled her eyes remember how pathetic he looked.

"But didn't he loved you mom, like really love you?" Anais huddled to Darwin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He did he said, but I asked him what changed and he just said that he wasn't thinking straight and he promised to look for a job just to be with me. I asked him what is the reason why he married me then? He just remained silent and then I just didn't bothered with him. I think he just wants to get in my pants at that time and I was blinded by how sweet he was to me." The children stared at her, was their father that shallow of a person?

"But if he married you for you body like the piece of crap he is, then why he abandoned you. Why did he not shower you with love and-" Darwin shouted angrily, disgusted that his father would do that to his mother.

"-Sex? I don't know maybe it's because he gets exhausted easily. But honestly, he won't last long and he was boring in bed. Unlike your brother." Nicole grinned when Gumball coughed with his face flushed as he felt his mother touching his thighs.

"MOM!" Darwin and Anais were mortified, okay they definitely didn't need to hear that! They calmed themselves and Gumball was just covering his face with his hands, ignoring the rising arousal from his memories of them sharing their love together.

"Why the sudden change of attitude then?" Darwin had just this one final question, it was hard to believe this. Everything seemed so forced and weird. Was he father really like that? I mean back then his father wasn't exactly the best father but he wasn't exactly someone you can hate. Thinking about it now, he is actually a huge asshole. Letting your wife work while you stay at home do nothing and spend your's wife hard earned money on useless junk while not looking after the kids? Seems pretty messed up.

"He said that he noticed that I was slipping away from him, that I didn't even feed him food or talk to him anymore. He said he felt lonely and I called that a farce. Today he dressed up and acted like a father just to remind everyone in the house that he is your father and my husband. I told him that he lost his respect and figure a long time ago and the kids would never look up to you. I told him good luck on finding a woman like me in your life and he just cried because well no sane woman in this world want a husband like that." She won't exactly say she make a mistake by marrying Richard, if it weren't for him she won't have Gumball.

"So what now?" Gumball spoke softly, tired and exhausted.

"Divorce. I ask him for it and he pleaded no but I don't think I can afford someone like him Gumball, it would be awkward for us and I don't want his slimy hands around me and the family. I doubt we need a lawyer for custody since let's be honest, I'm the only bread earner of the family and he is incapable of taking care of you three. I don't want to do this, mainly because that I felt it's not fair to him but the marriage we had felt like a huge lie and I can't accept that and I will be honest. The selfish part of me wanted to get rid of him just so we could be together." Nicole felt ashamed but after what they been through, what is left to be ashamed of?

"Did you told him about us?" Gumball spoke more quietly, Nicole bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"No I didn't, I don't think he can accept that, it would break him... I think he did care for you three, I really do think he did love you guys. But after everything-"

"We know mom, it's okay. If he hurt you that much then called it off, besides you found someone else better right?" Gumball wrapped his arms around Nicole, he smiled brightly when he Anais said that.

"Kids?" The children turn to Richard who had a defeated look, his eyes were red and he definitely looked like he had been crying.

"I know I have not been a good father but please give me a second chance. I know I can be one." Darwin and Anais stared at each other and frowned, not knowing what to say. Gumball however stood up and walked up to him. Richard hid a smirk when Gumball walk up to him, thinking that he would help him out.

"To be my father, you first must be my mother's husband." Richard widened his eyes at that and stared at Gumball who held his fists tight.

"If you cannot make her happy, then you will never make her family happy." Gumball growled, he was itching to beat up the older man in front of him. Not caring if he is weaker than him. Richard frowned and glared at Gumball, this was his chance to convince the kids about it and he wasn't going to allow his son to be in the way of it.

"If I'm gone who would look after your mother?" Nicole deciding to let the kids to do the talking held Anais tight as she watch two children standing up for her.

"We will, we're family and we will always look after each other. If you cannot appreciate the wonderful person she is, then get out!" Darwin was at his wits end, he stood next to Gumball. Shoulder to shoulder with his arms crossed, his firm gaze was fixated on Richard.

"YOU all need a man in a family, you are all young and inexperienced. What would your friends say if they find out that your father left them?" Richard was pulling all the stops, Darwin and Gumball smirked in unison.

"They don't care and frankly so do we and as for the man of the family, we have two." Richard growled menacingly, just as he was about to retort Nicole stood up with her fists held tight.

"Richard don't you dare to lay a hand on my sons. Now get the hell out of here before I pummel you to the ground, you are not convincing them and you are not convincing me!" Richard narrowed his eyes as he walked back, his gaze lingered on Anais as he smiled at her.

"Anais? You won't want you daddy to leave right?" Anais turned to him and glared at him, she held Gumball's and Darwin's before she scowled at him.

"I already have two amazing brothers, I don't need a father like you." Richard bit his lower lip, so it seems that his plan failed. He nodded slowly as he laughed, it was an unsettling and sinister laugh that caused everyone to have shivers under their skin.

"Alright then, then let's see how long you can last without me! Nicole you would regret the day you did this to me, no one in this world wants some bitch who has anger management issues and couldn't give-" Gumball immediately knee kicked Richard in the groin and spat out his words like venom.

"Get out of here asshole!" In his anger, Gumball drove Richard out of the house. Richard could have swore he saw a faint glow of blue light in Gumball's eyes as he left the porch. Seeing Richard disappeared in the distance, Gumball slumped onto the door and closed his eyes.

'Was all the love he showed to us a lie, did he pretend to care for his family while in reality he wants nothing to do with them? Did he willingly get mom pregnant so she won't complain? What would have happened if I didn't have a wake a call? What if I wasn't mature and didn't help out mom? Would he still manipulate the kind hearted person she is? Would he still take her love for granted and only used her for his personal pleasure?' Gumball didn't want the answers to those questions, for he already knew all of it. He closed the door and turned around only to saw his lover hugging him and his siblings running to his side.

"His gone now." Darwin muttered, he shut his eyes and held onto Gumball who was still brimming in anger.

"I know. It's just hard to believe that he was that kind of person, I mean he helped me out with getting over Penny. We were really fooled huh." Anais nodded, she held Gumball's leg tight and leaned her cheek onto it.

"I'm sorry that you have to see that just now, I was just so angry that he called mom- you know." Nicole smiled and pecked Gumballs lips softly.

"Its over Gumball, it's all over now. Let's go back to sleep alright? We are all tired." They went upstairs and went into their respective rooms. Darwin having to feel the urge to tell Rachael what just happened, stopped himself. He leaned onto his chair, not knowing that how a simple dinner like tonight could turn into something so drastic and out of control. He tapped his fingers against the table, knowing full well that his brother and mother need their time alone and talk about it. Hell, everyone in the family need to talk about it, their emotions and how they feel. He closed his eyes softly, remembering the man he called father.

"Darwin?" He opened his eyes and turned around, his brother changed into his sleeping attire and looked like he had just showered.

"Yeah?" He saw him sat on his old bed, it's been ages since he saw him sleeping on it. Gumball lifted his legs over the bed and smiled when his scent still lingers on the bed.

"You okay?" Darwin shrugged, he could have felt worse.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about mom." Gumball smiled when he heard Darwin dropped the Mrs mom thing.

"Don't worry, I would make sure she cries on my shoulder and let her frustrations out." Gumball knew that his mother was crying on the inside, it all happened so fast that you would never believe it. Gumball would make sure he would be there, comforting her and loving her.

"She's been holding back, I will go check on Anais then." Darwin toyed with his phone and as kept gazed at his home screen of him and Rachael hugging together. Sooner or later, he would tell her.

"Thanks Darwin, you're a good brother." Gumball got off his bed, eyeing his brother who's mind drifted off to somewhere else.

"And you're a good son." Darwin whispered to himself as soon as Gumball left the room, he stood up and closed the lights as he made his way to his sister's room. Knowing full well that he is going to see her cry her eyes out.

* * *

Things really didn't seemed to change after everything that has happened. The children still went to school normally and Nicole had a stable employment. The whole school were shocked when the news of the divorce spread like wild fire, no one were too surprised but none of the felt like the Wattersons made a mistake.

"Hello Gumball." Gumball smiled when Principal Brown sat across him, sheets of paper were neatly stacked and the office seemed to be cleaned recently with a whiff of air freshener. He could only assumed that Ms Simian was here recently.

"Hello Principal Brown." He sat comfortably, knowing what the man wants to talk about.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, like nothing has changed." The principal tried to hold back his shock but failed to do so, he cleared his throat and clasped his hands together.

"And how is your family doing?" Principal Brown pour some tea onto the cup and handed to Gumball. His voice was nonchalant but Gumball could tell that he was careful with his words.

"They are doing fine. Darwin has been hanging out with Rachael more, I took Anais to a Daisy the donkey concert recently and mom has took some time off from work to spend more time with family." Gumball remained calm, taking a sip of the Earl Grey tea.

"Did you feel that the divorce was for the best?" The principal's tone was soft and careful, knowing that he would be triggering a landmine.

"Absolutely." Gumball's lips curled as he said that, the poor principal sighed and rubbed his temples. He did't get the full story of the divorce, no one did apparently. He didn't want to pressure Gumball into telling him so he stopped there.

"I see, his absence won't prove to be too detrimental yes?"

"As I said principal Brown, it makes no difference and frankly he left with bitter terms with us." Brown raised his eyebrows and leaned back to his chair.

"Alright then, Gumball I know this isn't how you thought your life would be like and I want you to know that whatever that had happened, whatever that you have right now is because of the choices you made. Whether you regretted the choices you made or not, live with them." Gumball nodded, giving his attention to the man who seemed wise and experienced.

"Anyhow, I think that's enough for today. You should go home and spend time with your family." Gumball smiled happily and stood up, thanking Principal Brown for the tea. As he was about to leave the office, he heard Principal Brown speak.

"Gumball, you made the right choice when you followed your heart. It may be wrong in the eyes of society but after what you two have been through, you deserve each other. So rely on her as much as she rely on you." Gumball stopped as he widened his eyes, he turned around and saw the elderly man who smiled at him. He wordlessly smiled and thanked him, knowing full well what he meant by those words.

As Gumball made his way home, he was greeted with a kiss on the lips and a warm hug by Nicole who seemed to be waiting for his return from school.

"Okay, okay let me shower first!" Gumball laughed as he gently pry Nicole of his chest who pouted cutely at him, her stunning figure was definitely a sight.

"Why wait?" She placed her finger on his lips and whispered seductively, wordlessly she held his hand as they make their way towards the showers in their bedroom with bright and genuine smiles on their faces.

 **Yes, yes I know. I know I end it the story right here. I'm sorry if you are looking for longer chapters but I kinda have to stop the story here. I'm burning myself out as of late and boy this chapter took me 4 hours to complete. Anyway, thank you for everyone who had read the story, I hope you enjoyed it plenty as I know I made some mistakes in the past chapters. As always, love yourself and do what you love.**


End file.
